chocolate con almendras
by inume4ever
Summary: GRACIAS POR SU GRAN APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS Y EN AGRADECIMIENTO EL CAP LEMON... EPILOGO UP!
1. un extraño encuentro

Originalmente pór kata chan

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran rumoko takahashi

Explicaciond e este fic al final

Chocolate con Almendra:

"Un extraño encuentro"

Una joven muchacha caminaba tranquilamente por la calle de Tokio, mientras suspiraba, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tantas lágrimas que había derramado, era extraño pensar que ya jamás ella estaría hay, a su lado… que ya no volvería a sentir ese cariño que solo una Madre sabe dar a s hija, se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la escena, en la cual su madre le daba sus últimas palabras y luego, un leve suspiro de un extraño alivio, y en ese momento nada… se callo todo… nada… silencio… y sus ojos se comenzaron a humeder acompañados de un grito desgarrador

Maldición se dijo… otra vez esas entupidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

"Y pensé que ya estaba seca" comento para si con algo de ironía…

El aire golpeaba suavemente sus mejillas, como dándole suaves caricias, y la oscura noche que la rodeaba, la acompañaba en su penumbra… Kagome se detuvo un poco, sentía que ya hace un buen rato alguien la seguía pero no había querido darle tanta importancia, ya que estaba en esos momentos sumergida en su mundo…

Se encamino por un "Atajo" pero era una calle muy oscura y de pronto… sintió como alguien con una mano le agarraba su cintura y con la otra se la ponían en la boca… entonces no supo que hacer se quedo queta escuchando como el hombre que la tenía sujeta le decía unas palabras groseras y sucias, el tipo comenzó a bajar la mano de la cintura de kagome, ella entonces abrió sus ojos grande, maldición esto no le podía estar pasando… esto no por favor se decía…

Sin pensarlo no aguanto más y lanzo un codazo asía tras, recordó que algo así le había dicho una vez su madre cuando estuviera en esa situación, y Dios funciono el tipo saco su mano de donde estaba y se hizo para atrás para poder tocarse en donde había recibido el golpe, Kagome sin pensarlo salio corriendo, y el tipo reacciono y la siguió

"Porque, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi" ella siguió corriendo mientras el tipo depravado seguía tras ella, entonces plaz choco con alguien, ella subió sus ojos, y vio a un joven mas o menos de su edad, Kagome no supo que hacer… solo trato de decir palabras que terminaban en balbuceos, el hombre llego hasta hay. El muchacho que estaba frente a ella no dijo nada, solo camino se puso frente al tipo que inmediatamente saco su navaja, el joven hizo sonar sus manos y entonces le dio un golpe en la parte baja del menton. Con esto el hombre callo inconciente

Kagome le miro impresionada, se sintió feliz primero de que el la ayudara, pero luego proceso y si ese tipo también quisiese, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza cuando vio que el muchacho se comenzaba a alejar sin decir nada,

Espera… espera…-dijo kagome algo exaltada

El muchacho se detuvo sin voltear. Solo giro un poco su cara

Muchas gracias- emitió ella con muy poco aliento ya… pero sus ojos brillaban

El muchacho no le dijo nada simplemente siguió caminando, pero levanto su mano y movió su muñeca como tratando de decir de nada… OH hasta pronto…

o

El día lucia muy animado, pero ella no estaba así, abrió la ventana de su habitación, solo la acompañaba el silencio que habitaba en ese departamento ahora, su hermano menor se había ido a vivir con un tío en Kyoto… tras el fallecimiento de su mamá, y ella había preferido quedarse ahí, en Tokio, es hay donde estaba estudiando, además que entrar a la Universidad en la que ella estaba no era Muy fácil pasar, sin contar que estaba becada…

Al mirar el reloj dejo todos sus pensamientos y se vistió rápido para llegar al salón de

la U.

-Kagome!...

-Um…

-Kagome ¿como te encuentras ya?- exclamo la jovencita mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga

-Recuperándome… gracias por preguntar Sango- dijo ella apretando el agarre de Sango, y reteniendo esas gotas que comenzaban a asomarse de sus ojos

-Kagome... si deseas llorar hazlo, siempre tratas de demostrarte feliz y sonriente, pero yo se, que por dentro te rompes cada vez más... y eso es peor- entonces Sango jalo de las manos de su amiga para darle un buen abrazo dándole el cariño que solo una buena amiga sabe dar

Atención! Jóvenes- exclamo el profesor que entraba a la sala con un montón de hojas- Traigo los resultados del último examen

Kagome y Sango se sentaron en sus lugares

Debo decir que las pruebas están…

Permiso…-exclamo un muchacho sin decir más parado en el marco de la puerta del salón

Usted debe ser el señor Fukilla Inuyasha, ¿no?- dijo el maestro dejando los exámenes sobre su escritorio

Si…

Pues pase, siéntese al Lado de Higurashi, señorita levántese para que el joven sepa donde debe sentarse

Kagome se levanto, hasta ese momento no había puesto mucha atención en el nuevo chico, Sango tubo que moverla un poco para que reaccionara en levantarse, el chico se dirigió y se sentó al lado de ella, Kagome también lo hizo, entonces le miro y le dijo

Bueno yo soy Higurashi Kagome mucho gusto- comento Kagome amigablemente… pero se quedo callada al mirarle

Ya escuchaste mi nombre- le dijo Inuyasha calmadamente- entonces giro un poco su cara para mirarla y un silencio quedo, pero el se relajo y no dijo nada

Tú eres el que…

Silencio Higurashi, hágame el favor de entregar los exámenes si tanto tiempo tiene para conversar- frunció el seño el profesor

Si- Kagome se levanto, mirando de reojo por última vez a su nuevo compañero

Sango observo la escena pero no dijo mucho. Kagome comenzó a repartir los examenes, lo último que escucho fue su nombre antes de caer inconciente

Esto NOOOOOOOO es plagió ya que desde el principio estoy diciendo que este fic no me pertenece sino que este fic es de kata chan rlz si no que yo tengo algunos capitulos de esta historia ya que ella ah publicado la misma historia en cemzoo(es otra pagina de fanfic de inuyasha) donde hay mas continuación y bueno me pareció buena idea que les pusiera la continuación o bueno los demas capis para que no se queden con las ganas de saber que pasa con esta maravillosa e ingeniosa histora de KATA CHAN RLZ, y vuelvo a recalcar esta no es plagió ya que esta historia no me pertenece pero lo estoy diciendo , y si ah alguien le molesta que yo publique los capis bueno que me lo diga y lo dejo de hacer okis?

Bueno sin mas que agregar se despide inume4ever escritora y lectora de fafic que publica esta marvillosa historia que espero que les guste que es de una ingeniosa escritora de nombre o seudónimo kata chan rlz


	2. por mi nombre

Originalmente pór kata chan

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran rumoko takahashi

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"Por mi nombre"

El aire entraba por la ventana a medio abrir, la enfermera abrió rápidamente la puerta, para que Inuyasha dejara sobre la cama a una Kagome aun inconciente.

La enferma trajo un vaso con agua, y le indico a Inuyasha que la sentara en la cama, y la abriera la boca, Inuyasha hizo lo que le indico la enfermera y cuando rozo sus labios con la yema de los dedos para abrirle la boca, no supo porque pero se sintió algo nervioso. La enfermera puso el vaso en los labios de Kagome, y esta comenzó a reaccionar de apoco.

No haz comido muy bien últimamente verdad Kagome-dijo la enfermera un poco preocupada

Lo siento Kaede... no quise preocupar- respondió Kagome mientras tomaba el resto de agua que le quedaba

Mira mija… a tú madre no le agradaría nada que no te estés alimentando bien, te voy a traer una bandeja con un buen desayuno- sonrió y salió de la Habitación

Inuyasha siguió a Kaede, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la voz de la joven lo atrajo

-Gracias nuevamente, tú me trajiste aquí cierto-

-Me lo ordeno el profesor- dijo cortante

Kagome no dijo más, se sintió un poco estupida y no entendía porque, ese muchacho era muy misterioso, de lo poco que había estado con él, esa noche, no dijo nada y ahora hablaba lo justo y preciso. Al rato llego Kaede con la bandeja y una rica comida, se sentó al lado de la jovencita.

-No me moveré hasta ver que te haz comido todo

-jeje… esta bien… Tratare de comerme todo, pero últimamente no tengo mucha hambre- entonces Kagome tomo la cuchara y comenzó a tomarse lentamente la sopa

-Ese joven que te trajo ¿quién es?

-Inuyasha

-Valla veo que ya son amigos

-¿qué? Ja para nada, no hemos hablado nada, pero he de contarte que ayer un tipo se intento sobrepasarse con migo cuando iba de vuelta a casa y el me salvo…

-ah… ya veo… entonces debe ser buena gente

-no se… sus ojos son tan especiales y misteriosos… no dicen nada, muestran como secreto… no se como describirlo

-Bueno de todas formas recuerda ser una buena compañera con él… ya que es nuevo, y por la ficha que vi. En la oficina, no tiene más pariente que un hermano y nada más, así que de cierto modo el esta igual que tú y peor porque no conoce a nadie

-Está bien… me haré amiga suya y lo ayudare en lo que pueda

Kagome le brindo una dulce sonrisa a Kaede, kaede era una amiga de su madre, que conocía a Kagome desde muy pequeñita, por suerte la tenía a ella, y en cierto modo esa mujer ya de edad era como una segunda madre…

-Puedes ir a mi casa está noche si deseas mija-le dijo Kaede antes de que Kagome se fuese de la habitación

-No puedo hoy tengo examen, pero mañana de seguro voy… ¡Adiós!

o

Inuyasha estaba sentado calladamente a los pies de un árbol, parecía concentrado totalmente en su mundo mirando el cielo azul, totalmente despejado adornado con unas cuantas nubes… ella se acerco lentamente asía el, y cuando ya estuvo a su lado poso su mano en su espalda, el inmediatamente se dio vuelta en posición de defensa y casi le propina un combo si no es porque alcanzo a detenerse justo frente a el rostro de ella

-AY…lo siento no pensé que te asustarías tanto-rió algo nerviosa

-Higurashi… que quieres- dijo Inuyasha algo más relajado tomando su antigua posición en el árbol

-Ay por favor… que cordialidad llámame por mi nombre simplemente dime Kagome ¿de acuerdo Inuyasha?- sonrió

Inuyasha se le quedo mirando sin decir nada…. Kagome se sentó a su lado hasta que se percato de que este la observaba

-Que pasa… ¿Inuyasha?

-Tan solo dos personas me han llamado por mi nombre…Kagome

-mmm… ah… bueno ahora son tres- comento en todo divertido

-No entiendo porque te haz acercado a mi- dijo el con una mueca

-ay bueno… pues que tiene de malo hacer de amigos, y bueno creo que estoy en deuda con tigo y por ello quisiera invitarte este fin de semana al cine… no lo tomes como otra cosa eso si. Jajaja, es solo para agradecerte de veras- kagome cambió brutalmente sus facciones de alegría a penumbra- si esa noche… tú no hubieras estado… yo no se que hubiera hecho… por favor acepta ir con migo ¿si?

Inuyasha callo unos segundos más y la observo por unos momentos como analizando la situación

-Está bien… de todas formas me lo merezco ¡Fe!-dijo el cruzando sus brazos!

-Que bien, juntémoslos en el Púb. "Fu" a las 6 Adiós

Kagome salio corriendo en dirección a la entrada de la universidad, él la observo hasta que desapareció por completo, nunca le había pasado algo así, de ver a una Joven tan alegre y con esas energías, ella parecía muy feliz…

con esas energías, ella parecía muy feliz…

-se nota que no sabe lo duro que es la vida… debe ser esas típicas jovencitas que solo viven en su mundo…

Inuyasha suspiro y dio media vuelta para ir a su clase


	3. yo siempre sere tu amiga

Originalmente pór kata chan

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran rumoko takahashi

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"Yo siempre seré tú amiga"

Se levantó temprano en la mañana, se baño y luego salió de compras al centro de Tokio, le parecía fascinantemente silencioso la ciudad a esa hora de la mañana, es que Tokio en la noche era una GRAN fiesta, con mucho más vida de la que estaba ahora. De pronto al mirar en unos juegos que había vio a una niñita de no más de siete años, con su madre columpiándose, Kagome abrió sus ojos más grande y un recuerdo vago vino a su mente de su niñez, su madre se sentaba en aquel columpio y luego la subía a ella en su falda, y comenzaban a balancearse, entonces su mami, le acariciaba su cabecita y le decía lo mucho que la quería. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en los achocolatados ojos de Kagome, y esa alegría que había tratado de sentir en la mañana, se desvaneció… Kagome caminó débilmente hasta una banca de aquel lugar, la cual la cubría un árbol muy grande de una buena proporción dando la sombra necesaria, ella puso sus manos sobre su rostro, para sumirse en confusos momentos de su niñez

-Kagome

La muchacha levantó su rostro con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas para mirar a aquella figura familiar

-Sango… creí que lo comenzaba a superar… lo creí…pero no…NO!

Kagome se comenzó a desesperar y su llanto se convertía en sollozos ahogados, Sango se sentó al lado de su amiga y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre la de Kagome, como intentando dar algo de aliento

-Siempre… estaré cuando triste estés…

Comenzó sango, algo débil, luego miró asía el cielo y su facción cambió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa

-Porque somos amigas…y sabes que puedes confiar en mi

Sango tomo la mano empapada en lágrimas de Kagome

-Desahoga toda esa pena que sientes, que yo… seré tú pañuelo… Kagome

Hubo un momento de silencio…. Kagome abrazó a Sango llorando 

Con más fuerza, sintiendo cada palabra que le había dicho su amiga, por Dios como necesitaba desahogarse en alguien cercano, había todo ese tiempo querido reprimirse de llorar ante los demás, para no mostrase tan vulnerable como estaba, pero esa mascara ante su amiga no había servido… y eso ella lo sabía… lloro entre los brazos de Sango hasta que ya no pudo más… y solo en su rostro quedaran marcas por donde habían pasado esas penumbras y cristalinas gotas saladas

o

-Asi que lo invitaste al cine- comento sango mientras le servía una tasa de un rico café a Kagome

-Si…es una forma de agradecerle por ayudarme… no confundas

Rió nerviosa advirtiendo la cara picarona que se ponía en su amiga 

-Igual supongo que es un buen tipo… ósea o si no, no te hubiera ayudado ¿no crees?

-Lo mismo me dijo Kaede - Hubo un lapso de silencio- y… ¿Miroku?

-¿ug?- Sango enrojeció intantaneamente – No lo se… supongo que estará en estos momentos cortejando a alguna bella joven y preguntándole si quiere salir con el

-Pero el te quiere a ti y lo sabes

-Ja… que manera de demostrarlo

-y que relación tienes tienen

-¿um?- sango puso una cara de no entender la pregunta

-Novios….Anda… pinchan?

- a si como están las cosas dudo que esta relación sea un noviazgo… así que supongo que andamos

-Como que SUPONGO…- Contesto Kagome algo molesta

-Miroku…creo que no es capaz de mantener una relación seria, sabes, pienso que al ver la infedilidad que había entre sus padres el quedo así como…

-¿Traumado?- completo Kagome

.si- Asintió Sango apenunbrada- pienso que él…jamás tomara una relación como se debe

-m… bueno yo creo que tú muy bien puedes hacerlo cambiar

-¿tú crees?- pregunto con interesado énfasis

-Estoy segura que tú has sido muy distinta a todas las demás para él.

Sango sonrió ampliamente

o

La noche había llegado, y la luna con su adornadas estrellas salían a mostrase en aquel oscuro cielo, un joven de ojos almendrados grandes, y a la vez tan iluminados como el sol, observaban desde su ventana la ciudad

-Mañana voy al cine con esa muchacha- hizo una pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos. Esa joven… me trae recuerdos de…

Sus ojos se perdieron en el techo de su habitación, como buscando recuerdos de alguien, que parecía ya no estar

Bueno aquí les dejo los tres primeros cap. De esta maravillosa historia espeor que les guste tanto como me gusta ami se despide su amiga inume4ever


	4. la sonrisa

Originalmente pór kata chan

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran rumoko takahashi

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"La sonrisa..."

El sol cubría ya todo, eran eso alrededor de las cinco cuarenta y cinco de latarde, y a esa hora ya la muchacha estaba tomando el metro para poder llegar a tiempo, llevaba puesto unos jeans engros ajustados que le llegaban un poco más arriba del tobillo con zapatillas negras de cordones blancos con caña. y arriba una polera sin mangas de color rojo, con escote en "V".

Bajo del metro y caminó deprisa hasta llegar al pub "Fu" y entonces hay estaba él  
Oh...Kagome no pudo discimular su cara, el se veía muy Guapo, sus jeans azules alineaban unas fuertes piernas, y su polera negra apretada mostraba sus masculinos brazos... no supo porque pero en ese momento penso que se sentiría estar rodeada por esos fuertes brazos..

Hola..

Kagome bajo a tierra y movio su cabeza a escuchar su voz

-"Pero que tonteras estoy pensando"-penso algo confusa- Hola- dijo animada

-En vez de tanto saludos, pacemos mejor adentro

-Claro... Inuyasha...

-¿si?

-Gracias por haver acetado mi invitación... te estare muy agradecida...

Fe!- la interrumìó- ¡mejor entremos!-

Las puertas del cine se abrieron automaticamente, el iba caminando más adelante que ella, Kagoe había preferido guardar algo de distancia mientras con facciones enojadas pensaba "Pero que mal educado"...

-Veamos algo de terror-

la miro para ver que le parecía su idea, y fue entonces cuando noto lo bonita que se veia, movio su cabeza hacia el lado contrario a ella, para que la muchacha no viera su sonrojada reaccion. Kagome se acerco un poco más para ver la que el aun seguía señalando, con su rostor al lado contrario.

-Claro- sonrio Kagome sinicamente- "Esas peliculas no me gustan mucho.. pero bueno yo lo invite"

Se situaron en sus lugares, y comenzó la pelicula, Kagome en muchas escenas de terror inevitablemente tomaba la mano de Inuyasha apoyada en uno de los csotados de su asiento, y este reaccionaba tensando un poco su mano cuando sentía la suabe piel de la muchacha sobre la suya, excepto hasta que en una parte un personaje aparecio de repente y Kagome le enterro las uñas en la mano de Inuyasha! el cual la miro en ese momento con cara de mil demonios, mientras ella se disculpaba bajito.

Lo siento- Comentó Kagome nuevamente cuando ya había acabado la pelicula- pero soy un poquito miedosa

-Ya me di cuenta- respondió en tono burlon Inuyasha

-No es gracioso-dijo avergonzada

-Vamos a beber algo al pub- Inuyasha en ese momento curbo muy lebe sus labios, pero ella lo noto.. no supo porque pero se percato.

-Bueno-sonrió Kagome

Inuyasha quedo algo embobado mirando su sonrisa, hace mucho tiempo alguien no le sonreia asi

-¿Inuyasha?  
-¿Si?  
-Vamos!

Kagome ya estaba unos pasos más adelante que él, esperandolo con la misma sonrisa quhace unos minutos, a el le parecio algo raro, con esa sonisa se veia algo sensual, aquella muchacha que se veia tan risueña

-"M... de veras ella debe ser como pensaba... tipica jovencita que vive siempre feliz"

Sentados ya en el Pub estaban los dos en una mesa esperado sus refrescos

-¿Sabes algun tipo de arte marcial Inuyasha?

-Pues Karate es mi fuerte y algo de Kon-fu

-Vaya... por eso con ese combo eliminaste al tiro a ese tipo depravado

-Ese estupido era muy devil

-Yo se tai-wondo... y arquería... pero ese día no me pude defender porque.. porque... estaba deprimida...- intento sonreir pero no pudo, y sus ojos quedaron mirando sus manos puestas sobre sus piernas apretando un poco la tela de su pantalon.

Inuyasha entonces arquio un poco la ceja, y se inclino más hasia delante, con su rostro demostrandole que quería que continuara, aunque tratase de hacerse el indiferente.

Kagome jugo un poco con su vaso de jugo que ya había dejado hayi la mesera en ese momento de silencio.

-Mi madre murio hace cuatro días atras... ella...ella - sus ojos comenzaron a empaparse- era todo para mi... absolutamente todo... y ahora ya no esta

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas nuevamente, parecian ya tener un camino listo, pero aun asi Kagome le sonrió a Inuyasha, y rápidamente se seco sus gotas saladas

-Disculpa... no acostumbro a llorar delante de demas gente..

Kagome obcervo la mano de Inuyasha que estaba sobre la mesa, y vio que la marca en donde ella había enterrado sus uñas, el ahora tenia algo entre rojo y morado.

-Oh.. como deje tu mano..- dijo Kagome con semblante entre asustada.

Tomo la mano de Inuyasha y saco de su bolso un "parche curita" y se lo puso en sima, mientras le acariciaba la mano como en "consuelo". Inuyasha no pudo evitar que esa leve caricia le gustaba... y ella se veia tan preocupada, hace tiempo que alguien por algo tan insignificante se preocupada tanto por é, se veia muy inocente la muchacha, de pronto algo lo turbo un recuerdo de alguien.. y rápidamente solto la mano de Kagome, dejando atras su consoladora caricia

-Fe! es algo insignificante!..

- Bueno pues, super hombre jajaja- rio kagome divertida

-nadie a dicho que soy un super hombre

-solo bromeo... pero supongo que igual te deve arder

Inuyasha la miro serio... y tenso su cara un poco...

-solo un poco- miro hacia otro lado

-jaja viste que igual arde.

-Ni tanto.

o

Caminaron ya cuando no había sol, y solo las luces de los faros iluminaban las calles, algunas parejas se podia ver caminando, o sentados en bankas. Sus sombras los seguian, había una brisa fresca, y el hambiente era agradable

-Que delicia es esta noche-

-mmm...si

Kagome se detubo y miro el cielo oscuro iluminados por las estrellas, se empino un poco y estiro su mano asia el cielo, Inuyasha la miro raro

-¿Que demonios haces?

-Cuando era pequeña mamá decia que cuando creciera, y si me empinaba alcanzaría las estrellas...

-ah ti tambien..- Inuyasha miro el cielo con sus ambarinos ojos

-eh?... no hagas eso

-que cosa

- tus ojos son como el bello sol

Kagome camino hasta estar frente a el, y acerco su rostro al de Inuyasha, cualquiera creeria que se besarian al estar asi de cerca.

-Si miras al cielo, este se iluminara y las estrellas se perderan... tienes unos ojos muy lindos pero los noto frios.. y tristes...-comento Kagome empinandoce un poco para quedar casi a la altura del muchacho.

Inuyasha comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso por la situacion, la joven estaba demasiado cerca de él, y podia sentir su aliento, pero ella parecia muy tranquila con un toque de dulce inocencia mirando sus ojos. De pronto volvio a su altura y camino hacia adelate.

-no nos conocemos nada, pero al ver tus ojos pude sentir facilmente lo que estans sintiendo... quizas este igual que yo de deprimido por algo que te paso.

Inuyasha solo se limito a mirarla.  
Siguieron caminando hasta que Inuyasha dejo a Kagome en la puerta de su departamento.

-Bueno me la pase bien... y lamento lo de tú mando-sonrio  
-ya dije que no es nada

-Adios nos vemos en la Universidad

-Espera-dijo Inuyasha algo impulsivio

-um? que sucede?- dijo kagome algo asustada por su reaccio impulsiva

- lo de mis ojos...

-que pasa con ello?

Inuyasha se quedo callado... apreto sus puños y cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta

-No es nada Adios Higurashi

-Adios!...


	5. el recuerdo de esos ojos

Originalmente pór kata chan

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran rumiko takahashi

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"El recuerdo de esos Ojos"

Cerró sus ojos débilmente, estaba bastante cansada cuando comenzó a recordar escenas de la película vista, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda ¡Maldita Sea! En si odiaba esas películas. Se levantó, encendió la luz, y se fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. De pronto recordó el rose de su piel con la de el joven de ambarina mirada, en el momento en que se asusto… cuando le enterró sus uñas…

-Que estupida, no controle mi miedo… me sentí como una tonta muerta de vergüenza-

Kagome suspiro y cerro los ojos por uno momentos, apoyo su cabeza en la pared fría de la cocina, mientras se terminaba de beber su vaso de agua… abrió suavemente los ojos, y quedo mirando el oscuro ventanal, de pronto recordó una escena de la película en el cual el acecino aparecía en la ventana con una cara de desquiciado y un cochillo por el cual escurría la sangre de su reciente victima. Kagome sintió un severo escalofrío.

-Ahh... esta será una larga noche- suspiro dejando el vaso rápidamente sobre la mesa y corriendo a refugiarse bajo sus mantas.

o

Miro la foto… aquellos ojos oscuros, que ocultaban muchas veces lo que sentía

¿por temor quizás, esa piel blanca como la leche o la nieve, y ese cabello largo negro, liso y sedoso, su mente se traslado a un recuerdo en el cual el estaba acariciando ese pelo, cuando tocaba esa piel, cuando observaba esos ojos misteriosos.

Cerro su dorado mirar, como tratando de vivir esa situación otra vez… de pronto sus cejas se curvaron asía abajo, y una mueca desagradable se mostró en su cara, tomo la foto con brusquedad abrió un cajón y guardo el cuadro pequeño hay… dando una ultima mirada a aquel cajón, mientras se echaba sobre su futón.

Al cerrar sus ojos de pronto recordó a la muchacha frente a el con una sonrisa amplia…

-Quizás tu vida no es tan feliz como pensaba Higurashi…

Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de que su cuerpo cediera al cansancio y su mente abandonara por horas su conciente…

o

Kagome!... Kagome!... K-A-G-O-M-E

Ese grito la hizo saltar, maldición se dijo quien la venia a despertar tan temprano.

-Que pasa-dijo mientras se sentaba lentamente abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

-Al fin te despiertas muchacha floja-rió Sango

-Que haces aquí Sango- Kagome se hecho nuevamente de espaldas acurrucándose en su cama y cerrando los ojos- que recuerde no tenemos ningún trabajo en la Universidad que hacer juntas ahora…

-¡Ja! Nada de eso… venga vístete que iremos a un lugar de la niñez

-¿Ni…ñez?- repitió Kagome como eco… mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama, mirándola con unos ojos bien Grandes y algo melancólicos.

-Si… ya apúrate!

Sango se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, con ambas manos en sus caderas y un leve fruncido tratando de maliciosamente presionarla. Kagome se levanto perezosa de la cama y saco unos pescadores de color azul claro ajustados con una polera celeste sin mangas con tirantes, se puso sus zapatillas negras, y se amarro el pelo en una cola, luego fue al baño se lavo la cara y los dientes, y regreso a la habitación, Sango se encontraba en la misma posición de antes, solo que ahora tenia una cara divertida.

-Listo- dijo al fin Kagome aun con voz ronca..

-Perezosa- comento alegre Sango- Arriba ese Animo ven vamos!

Bajaron la escaleras del edifico y se subieron al auto de Sango, esta hecho a andar el motor y puso el carro a toda marcha.

-No manejes tan rápido-fue lo que trato de decir Kagome en una agitada frenada de Sango al ver el semáforo en rojo.

En ese instante la joven alcanzo a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Viva la adrenalina!

Kagome la miro, Sango tenia todo el pelo revuelto cayendo por sus hombros, pasaron unos segundos ambas como desafiándose con la mirada, para luego largarse a reír. El semáforo cambio a verde y Sango piso el acelerador a todo dar, llevando con ello un grito espontáneo de Kagome, y una risa ahogada de Sango.

o

La brisa era tan fresca, mecía ambos cabellos, uno tan oscuro como la noche y otro castaño liso, frente a ellas se encontraba un lago inmenso de aguas transparentes, y el resto de lugar estaba lleno de pasto con árboles frondosos, y en algunos sectores tapizado con flores de distintos colores y tipos, era todo muy hermoso, al frente del lago había un Gran murallón de tierra, muy alto, y en la sima de ese "murallón de tierra" un GRAN árbol con ramas que sobresalían. Los Ojos oscuros de la jovencita de rizos traviesos se posaron en aquel lugar.

-Nos diste un gran susto hay Kagome- señalando el árbol en donde Kagome tenia la vista fija.

-Esa vez… casi me muero…

-Te paso por traviesa, tu mama estaba como loca cuando te vio, tomada de las manos suspendidas en una de las ramas que sobre salen del árbol.

♦ Flash Back ♦

La mamá de Kagome había llevado a su hija y a su amiga incondicional a dar un paseo a el lugar en donde estaban, desde que llegaron Kagome se había quedado algo hipnotizada mirando aquella sima en donde estaba el árbol… ¡rayos! Porque tenían que estar abajo… ella quería subir por aquel murallón de tierra y trepar ese árbol tan grande, deseaba ver la hermosa vista que se apreciaría de hay, pero apenas su madre la vio mirando fijo ese lugar, le tomo el hombro

-Ni lo pienses hija- eso no fue una petición fue una orden

La niña de diez años asintió, y cuando se volteo, hecho una ultima mirada el árbol, con una cara de comenzar a crear un plan algo que lo leyó rápidamente la pequeña Sango

-quizás que estas tramando pillina

- yo nada como se te ocurre

La tarde había pasado totalmente lenta… y Kagome no dejaba de mirar el árbol, tenia unas ansias de subir el muro, pero su mama le tenia los ojos clavados y sango no se apartaba de su lado… de pronto su mama se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentada

-iré a llamar por teléfono, hay una cabina en la carretera por caso de emergencia, no demorare mucho ¡Sango cuida de Kagome! Ya sabes lo traviesa que es

-si tía- sango le levanto el pulgar con todo el resto de los dedos cerrados indicándole una afirmación positiva.

Kagome la miro con cara de querer acecinarla apenas su mama les dio la espalda, pero sango le saco la lengua y se rió mientras se sacaba su ropa y se dejaba puesta solo con su traje de baño para tirarse al agua.

-vienes?-pregunto sango

-m… ve tu yo ya me meto

-muy bien- Sango hecho a correr a la laguna

Al meterse le hizo seña con la mano a Kagome, la cual la levanto con una fingida sonrisa

-"Esta es mi oportunidad"- se dijo Kagome aprovechando que Sango se sumergió hecho a correr por un costado del Lago.

Sango aun no salía del agua y ella tenia la oportunidad de irse por un camino que había al lado del muro, el cual había analizado ya como muy bien subir, lo cual no tubo problema de escalar, ya estaba en la mitad. Sango salio del fondo del lago y para volver a sumergirse nuevamente.

"Por suerte a Sango le encanta nadar bajo el agua" se dijo Kagome mientras pasado el temor que su amiga la d encubriera siguió escalando, en una casi se resbala, pero logro sujetarse antes de caer, ya estaba en la sima, termino de subir, y se paro apoyándose al lado del árbol, extendió los brazos!

-Woooo de aquí todo se ve hermoso, el sol, el cielo, el bosque, podía ver hasta la carretera que en si no estaba muy lejos, el lugar se veía muy lindo desde esa altura, observo el árbol y ansiosa comenzó a treparlo, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando se encontraba aburrida. Estaba en una de las ramas más sobresalientes del árbol y una de las mas alta sentada concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando el grito de Sango llamándola la saco de su mente

-POR DIOS KAGOME QUE HACES HAY!- grito asustada y furiosa a la vez Sango

-Hola! De aquí se aprecia una linda vista

Kagome creyendo que tenía el control sujetándose de un par de ramas ligeras de más arriba, se paro sobre esa rama pero no supo en que momento perdió el equilibrio y junto con el grito de sango quedo suspendida sujetándose solo de los brazos en la rama que daba al "vació" ya que varios metros mas abajo estaba la laguna.

-KA…GO..ME- Sango no sabia que hacer… Maldita sea ella solo tenia 10 años como iba a ayudar a su amiga

-KAGOME!

Un segundo grito fue escuchando, una voz femenina y de una edad mayor que las dos pequeñas

-ma…Má- alcanzo a musitar la jovencita antes de darse cuenta que sus brazos se comenzaban a adormecer y no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para seguir sosteniéndose- "acaso este es mi final…" MAMA SIENTO NO HAVERTE HECHO CASO.

Sango trato de trepar pero no podía tenia su cuerpo húmedo y se resbalaba, y la mama de Kagome menos podría subir, venia saliendo hace poco de una operación a su pierna, pero sin importarle eso trato de escalar la muralla de tierra lo que logro sin éxito. Kagome no resistía mas, sintió como las palmas de sus manos dejaban de sentir la rama y caía... caía… solo quedaba que su cuerpo pesado chocara contra las rocas que habían bajo ella, y alrededor del lago. Cerró sus ojos……………………………………..

Silencio… que pasaba de pronto se sintió tomada por unos brazos algo mas grande que ellas pero no lo suficiente, abrió sus ojos y lo único que vio fueron unos ojos que iluminados como el sol se veían mucho mas dorado de lo común. Ella no supo porque pero se aferro a ese niño que debía de seguro tener su misma edad, y de pronto el joven la dejo algo brusco entre unos arbusto y el sin decir nada desapareció. Enseguida escucho pasos que se acercaban era su mama, y su amiga, si madre la apretó en un abrazo, y Sango le tomo la mano…

-Dios ese niño fue un milagro.,.. Pero en donde esta..¿Kagome?..

-No se me dejo y se fue

o

Kagome reacciono de pronto… y se levanto bruscamente

-que pasa Kagome

-acabo de recordar algo

-que?-pregunto confundida Sango

-el muchacho que me salvo esa vez…. Tenia la mirada tan ambarina como la de-los ojos de Kagome se agrandó más- como la de InuYasha


	6. la explocion

Originalmente pór kata chan

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON NUESTROS SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

:Chocolate Con Almendra:

"La exploción.."

El resto de la tarde no podía dejar de pensar en lo acontesido unas horas atras, el recuerdo, el recuerdo de ese momento le parecio algo que parecía no ser real.  
¿Era él quien la había salbado?...

Muchas dudas se asomaron frente a sus memorias pasadas... y sin saber porque lágrimas rodearon sus blancas rosas mejillas... Se sentía angusitada pero ¿de qué? no sabía de que se sentia asi...

Sus ojos se posaron en el calendario de la puerta de su habitación, ya se cumplia un par de semanas que su madre había fallecido. Quizas eso era lo que la tenia asi... con un sentimiento a agrio. Le hacia tanta falta, asi como tambie nle hacia falta su pequeño hermano y su abuelo. Pero ella había tomado la decición de quedarse en Tokio.

Las lágrimas dejaron de correr su rostro, despues de unos momentos, se lebanto y se dirigio al baño, para labarse la cara, debía terminar una tarea, le agradecia a su Abuelo que a pesar de lo loco que era, siempre le inculco unos buenos habitos de estudios, por lo cual había avanzado bastante en las horas libres de la universida, dos hojsa más y terminaría. Obcervo el reloj que marcaban las 8:00 de la noche...

Suspiro sabiendo que esas dos hojas de todas formas le darian más de un que hacer, ella era demasiado perfeccionista y eso tambien la llevaba a un tremendo defecto, de el nunca estar absolutamente conforme con sus trabajos en la Universidad.

-Bien.. devo dar mi mayor empeño en esto- Kagome miro con ojos destellantes los libros para ponerse a trabajar.

o

Vaya que ruido había ese día en la Universidad, al parecer un grupo de Universitarios no muy conformes con algunas cosas de el lugar, y por tener una gran paga de aranceles, querian que les bajaran un poco el arnacel y arreglar algunsa cosas que no les gustaba del lugar de estudio y por ello estaban armando un gran escandalo en el lugar.

Kagome al llegar vio a Sango algo pintada y con una cinta en la cabeza que decia  
"Por un Futuro Mejor". la muchacha apenas la vio, se acerco corriendo a Kagome

-Sa..Sango que haces ¿hay, desde cuando perteneces al partido juvenil de la U.  
-mm... hace dos semanas ¿no te lo había dicho?  
-No- Kagome la miro con un leve seño fruncido, pero en que diablos estaba pensando su amiga  
-Vamos  
-Que dices?  
-Vamos a la protesta yea!  
-Ni loca

Kagome alcanso a adesembolver el tomar de manos que tenia sango en la suya, para librarse de ese problema. mientras cruzaba sus manos, y miraba a Sango algo desoncertada y confundida

-Tú estas en eso no yo.. no yo-repitio Kagome dos veces, dandole a entender que no queria meterse en lios

-Hay que luchar por el Joven de Universidad- miro Sango al cielo con una luz en sus ojos de furia y haciendo gestos con sus manos.

Kagome la miro algo asombrada... y de pronto se rio.

-De que te ries?  
-de que va a ser... Sango mejor ve hayi... hay viene el rector- Kagome la empujo.

De pronto todo se puso lento. el rector caminando por detras de Kagome. una explicion rara, y Paf... el suelo en donde ella creia pisar se desvanecio. se escucharon gritos, y ella miraba perpleja como su suelo se desaparecia y con ello la explocion la comenzaba a alcansar. Trato de hablar.. todo pasaba frente a ella tan lento.. el fuego.. el fuego la alcanzaba a medida que caia.. junto con más gritos de jovenes en su misma situacion...

Se estremecio... cerro sus ojos.. esto se acemejaba tanto al recuerdo de la laguna.. ya que más daba.. junto con lamentos de otros estudiantes parecia todo estar perdido... escucho el grito de Sango llamandola y luego la voz de su amiga sono adolorida, pero no abrio los ojos no quizo... todo era lento..lento... ...

Brazos... algo.. algo la tenia.. .. sujeta.. alomejor ya no estaba en ese mundo el que llamaban tierra... tenia temor de abrir sus ojos.. cuando escucho la voz de él

-No te asustes ya puedes abrirlos-esa voz sono tan tranquilizadora.

Kagome abrio sus ojos algo temerosas, aun estaba entre casi desatada de esos brazos que momentos atras la tenian tan afirmada. Él la miraba... no supo porque pero desato totalmente ese leve abrazo que mantenian retrocediendo un poco algo agitada.

Un detello, algo recordo en fraccion de segundos. "Niñes, Lago, casi morir, ser salbada por ojos dorados"...

Ella lo miro.. gateo un poco nuevamente para ponerse frente a èl. InuYasha la miro algo confuso, quizas se estaba algo shokeada por la explición penso

-fuiste tú.-kagome lo miro con ojos infantiles  
-de..de que hablas-titubeo algo confuso  
-siempre me salbas-Susurro  
-ah?-no entendia nada  
-eres.. como un ágenl guardian- kagome cerro sus ojos respirando mas tranquila  
- no entiendo que me dices?-ahora si que estaba desconcertado.

Kagome lo miro inquieta, y segateo dos pasos más para sentarse a su lado, hizo una pequeña mueca, al parecer su pierna estaba algo dañada

-Cuando era niña.. casi muero en un lago.. por subirme a un arbol, cai y estaba ya en la lista de muerte, pero un niño de mi edad aparecio de la nada y me salbo... sus ojos eran tan dorados como los tuyos... eras tú

Inuyasha no supo que responder, de pronto recuerdos rápidos surgieron en su mente, sabía que había visto a esa mujer antes... ella lo miraba tan intesamente que lo estaba haciendo ponerse nervioso. Kagome se acerco más a él con unos ojos tan sinceros...

-si-dijo al fin-fui yo.  
-que...  
-KAGOME! ES SANGO, LA LLEVARON A LA CLINICA.. SUFRIO LA EXPLOCIÓN... LA LLEVARON DE URGENCIA!

-Que..que dices YuKa- parecio que a Kagome le quitaran la vida... palidecio enormente

Yuka llego a su lado algo agitada.. estaba entre cogeando evidentemente la explocion tambien le había afectado en su pie, pero no se veia tan grabe. apenas llego totalmente al lado de Kagome

-Miroku...Miroku alcanzo a jalarla antes de que sufriera algo peor.. el la llevo a la clinica junto con los demas jovenes...-Yuka tomo un poco de aire- el rector tambien fue llevado al hospital... se dice que.. el rector estaba recibiendo notas de amenazas.

-no me interesa eso- de pronto conteto Kagome histerica- No me interesa eso, quiero ir a la clinica, devo ver a Sango.. devo verla

Kagome miro para todos lados desesperada... y hecho a correr hacia la salida del lugar.. se detubo.. al ver como estaba el gran patio... Dios... era impactante.. no lo podía creer... habian... habia.. jovenes muertos... los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. una mano se poso en su hombro. y algo exaltada se dio vuelta para encontrarse con aquella ambarina y almendrada mirada.

-No estas bien... generalmente no soy solidario, pero... -no sabia como expresarse en esas sicuntacias.. el estaba igual de impactado que ella. pero por alguna razon.. no sabia porque.. le habia surgido ese motivo de ayudarla

-Gracias...-Kagome se acerco a su pecho como buscando algo de refugio-Gracias.-repitió emitiendo un leve solloso.

InuYasha se sorprendió un poco con ese afecto.. esa demostración. hace tiempo que no sentía algo tan calido... la siren de la ambulancia los desperto a ambos de algo que trataban de buscar.. quizas algo herido en lo mas profundos de su ser, y que deceaban sanar.. con un calido momento...

o

Ella caminaba silenciosamente, algo apresurada en si, de pronto se escapaban lagrimas traviesas de sus mejillas. El celular comenzo a sonar haciendola reaccionar.

-Alo- contesto sombria  
-Kagome... soy Miroku  
-MIROKU!- dijo kagome algo esperanzada y como tranquilizandoce se apresuro en ahogadas palabras que salian de su gargante-¿comó está Sango, en estos momentos voy a la clinica, gracias por ayudarla  
-Kagome... llega pronto... que Sango no esta bien... en estos momentos esta en la Usi... por un derrame cerebral producto de la explición.

Latidos... recuerdos...momentos.. el tiempo... el paisaje.. monotonia.. amistad...amistad.. amistad

esa palabra resonaba en su mente tan fuertemente.. hecho a correr, sentia los pasos de InuYasha tras ella llamandola... luego solo la seguía... llegaron a la clinica.  
Miroku estaba en la entrada y apenas la vio Kagome corrio hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente... y se puso a llorar.. se habia contenido todo ese trayecto, sintió como Miroku derramaba lagrimas en su cuello.. respirando ahogadamente.. InuYasha llego al fin.. y no supo porque pero se sintió algo frustado viendolos a ambos abrazados.. se recargo en el pilar de la entrada del Hospital.. a pocos passo de Kagome y Miroku. cerro los ojos y fruncio un poco el seño. el aire marino llegaba frescamente.

o

-Gracias por estar aquí con migos a tan altas horas.

Comento kagome mientras se sentaba a su lado, en el asiento de espera, acomodo un poco su cabello que caia por sus hombros

-No es nada... de todas formas... no tengo nada más que hacer.. mañana no hay clases llame para consultar.

-Ya veo.  
-Como está tú pierna...- dijo con un tono más serio  
-El medico dijo que era un esguinde muy leve.. y que te diera las gracias por haverme salbado.. ya que dado lo explicado.. la bomba estaba bajo el suelo en donde pisaba.. y de... no ser por ti... estaria...

-ya lo se  
-Gracias.  
-Lo va a estar haciendo eternamente?-la miro algo ironico y con una leve sonrisa  
-Ese gracias fue por... entenderme.. en verdad no te conozco mucho, no se muy bien aun quien eres... pero se que eres una muy buena persona

Fruncio su seño con una leve mueca el joven

-Las aparencias engañan. dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana.

Kagome se levanto tambien y se puso detras suyo, un sentimiento raro la embargo. apoyo su cabeza en esa espalda fuerte, y movio la cabeza.

-No.. tú eres en verdad una buena persona...InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Originalmente por kata-chan

Chocolate con Almendra

El aire entraba por la ventana y movía suabemente la cortina delgada y blanca, algo traslucida. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana bebiendo un poco de agua, al frente de ella una cama larga... y en el interior de esas frasadas una muchacha, tenía un respirador en su boca, unos tubos que terminaban en agujas que estaban enterradas en la piel blanca de la muchacha, en la mitad del brazo en la muñeca y otras en las piernas.

Kagome solo contemplaba el rostro de ella, se sentía algo frustada... ya había pasado una semana del accidente. el doctor había sido bien claro, de 100 la oportunidad de una persona de sobrevivir a un derrame cereblar era del 1... pero mientras estubiera ese 1 ella seguiria creyendo y rezando a Dios. como ya algo habitual que se la había hecho en la tarde, entre sus manos tenía un rosario de color rosa... ese rosario había sido de su madre, una mujer debota a Dios y la Virgen... quizas Kagome sin darse cuenta había quedado en ella esa espiritualidad de su mamá.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse, era la enfermera.

-Señorita Kagome porque no va a dormir, yo cuidare a su amiga-le dijo la enferma amigablemente, quien habia visto como Kagome iba todos los días a ver a Sango, y se iba muy tarde del hospital.

-mm... pero yo..

-Nada de peros señorita, vaya que yo cuidare a su amiga, yo soy la enfermera...

de pronto él doctor entro, sin decir mucho y en su mano traia unos examenes, una sonrisa se podía notar en su rostro.

-Los examenes- susurro Kagome lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el doctor escuchara

-Kagome, su amiga ... se esta curando muy pero muy lentamente... quizas... pero solo quizas ella se pueda salbar

Los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron.

-Pero no te alegres demasiado- las facciones del doctor se pusieron más serias- el que Sango se este levemente recuperando no quita lo siguiente, la gran mayoria de los pacientes que se salban quedan con secuelas, o en estado vegetal.

-Estado vegetal- dijo devilemente Kagome- ¿comó es eso?.

-Cuando solo puede mover los ojos, el resto de su cuerpo pierde la libertad del movimiento- explico la enfermera quien estaba poniendo más suero.

-Osea que solo es un cuerpo inerte con vida-se sento Kagome en el borde de la ventana reflexionando- pero... hay una posibilidad de que se cure sin ninguna secuela

-Si pero las minimas- respondio el doctor acariciando la cabeza oscura a Kagome, tratando de darle un pequeño consuelo.

-pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde- dijo la enferma tranquilamente- ya y te dije que te fueras a descansar son las doce de la noche si se sigue haciendo tarde alguien te puede asaltar.

-Ah?-Kagome recordo lo del estupido hombre que trato de hacerle daño- si.. tiene razón

La Universitaria tomo su bolso, y se encamino hacia la puerta despidiendoce del doctor y la amable enfermera, y dio un último vistaso a la cama en donde el cuerpo de su amiga parecia dormir profundamente, y entonces salio del piso en que estaba, algo pensativa, quizas su vida se había combertido algo asi como un infierno terrenal, primero cuando era pequeña perdió a su querido padre, hace apenas unas semanas atras a su madre, la exploción y ahora su mejor amiga quizas se iba de su lado para siempre.. que diablos iba a ser ella, se sentía tan solo, Dios quería tan solo acorrucarse en unos Brazos calidos y llorar y que la protegieran de ese vaso amargo que tomaba cada día. Comenzo a caminar por la salida del hospital y entonces vio algo que le llamo la atención, apuro su paso poniendoce frente a él, los ojos del muchacho brillaban fuertemente con el contraste de la luna

-¿tú? que haces aquí.  
-en verdad no se que estoy haciendo aquí pero... te vine a buscar.  
-Inu..Yasha  
-mm?  
-Yo..  
-Supongo que no quieres que te vuelvan a asaltar-InuYasha arqueo la ceja

Oh por Dios de esa forma se veía atrallente y masculino pensó Kagome algo sonrojada.

-vienes?  
-Si!

Kagome lo siguió, y de pronto penso algo rápido

-Estas de hace mucho hay, como supiste que estaba aquí, porque viniste?  
-hey tranquilisate.  
-Lo siento.  
-No estoy de hace mucho solo una media Hora, Miroku me dijo que estabas aquí, y realmente no se porque vine, pero tú..  
-yo que?  
-no se que diablos me pasa, pero simplemente vine y eso basta no?

en ese momento InuYasha se detubo frente a un Susuki baleno 0.7 de color negro, le indico a Kagome que subiese, y lo hizo.

-Esto es algo raro- repronto comento Kagome  
-ah?  
-No suelo confiar asi en la gente, osea eres un Hombre y apenas te conozco aun asi hay algo en ti que me da una gran confianza, sabes lo que pienso'  
-Que diablos piensas- le respondió InuYasha algo desinteresado, pero al fin y al cabo escuchandola  
-Que tú eres una linda persona y que tratas de hacerte el duro.

De pronto InuYasha freno brusco y Kagome no salio volando solo por tener su cinturon puesto

-Que paso por que frenaste asi?  
-nada  
-Nada? acabas de frenar de una manera muy peligrosa despues de lo que dije, estoy segura que... algo te hace tener esa apariencia de no interesarte nada, pero se que en el fondo hay un dulce hombre  
-YA CALLATE, en donde mierda vives!

Kagome se hizo un poco para atras, InuYasha la miraba enfadado con una chispa en sus ojos y sus facciones duras.

-da la vuelta en esa esquina el resto lo puedo caminar- dijo la joven algo devil bajando su mirada.

InuYasha reacciono y miro hacia el frente

-no... yo te dejare frente a tu departamento- algo más calmado le respondio

Kagome se sintió algo nerviosa, quizas no había sido muy buena idea dejar que el la llevase a su casa, se sentía muy incomoda, no devía haver dicho eso. a lo mejor InuYasha no era tan bueno... pero algo la hacia pensar que eso no era verdad, habñía algo en él.. quizas penso.. hace tiempo atras algo le hizo daño... la voz del chico le interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Ya llegamos  
-Gracias por traerme.. disculpa por haverte enfadado...- Kagome puso unos ojos tan tiernos, InuYasha la quedo mirando-Tengo algo en mi cara InuYasha?  
-No.. No!- reacciono algo nervioso  
-Que estes bien Adios!

Kagome se bajo del auto y corrio a la entrada de el edifico sin antes dar la vuelta para ver como el auto desaparecia en la esquina, suspiro algo aliviada y subio al fin a su departamento.

Al llegar de pronto recordo algo camino hacia su closet y corrio las ropas colgadas tomo una caja que estaba bien escondida, y la llevo hasta su cama sentandoce en ella, entonces abrio la cajita y saco de ella una joya, parecia una gema,.. no mejor dicho era una perla de tono rosa, Kagome la tomo entre sus blancas manos y la apreto contra su pecho.

-Shikon No Tama- susurro levemente, mientras la oprimia más


	8. el despertar

Originalmente por kata-chan

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"El despertar"

Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente esa noche, hace días que no dormia bien, contantes sueños de su madre la perturbaban. Iba pensando en ello mientras llegaba a la Universidad, despues de dos semanas de no haver clases, volvia todo a la normalidad, aunque la zona de la exploción estaba en reparación, por gracia solo la bomba estaba en la entrada del lugar asi que no daño a ningun salon del lugar, solo que la entrada se cambio, asi que había que dar una vuelta a la manzana para poder llegar a la nueva entrada. 

Ya adentro iba por uno de los pasillos, mientras algunas amigas de otros ramos la saludaban y le preguntaban sobre Sango, hasta que al fin llego al salon que le correspondia el ramo. al llegar noto que la clase había comenzado

-Señorita Higurashi llega tarde-dijo la maestra con algo de molestia

-lo siento profesora-respondio Kagome en un tono de disculpas sinceras

-Bueno, poresta vez pase, pero ya sabe que a la proxima simplemente no entra al salón- reprocho en tono algo más relajado la maestra mientras volvia a su escritorio, pasandole unos papeles a Kagome para que se los repartiera sus compañeros.

La joven tomo las hojas y comenzo a entregarlas... descuidadamente, hasta que al terminar se sento en su puesto, miro a su lado y el banco donde se sentaba Sango estaba vacio, era como obvio ¿no? se dijo a si misma reprimiendo la angustia que volvia a su corazón para poner atención en clases, pero luego se giro al notar que a su lado tampoco estaba InuYasha, ese era el unico ramo que compartian ya que el estaba haciendo la carrera de ingenieria, pero para ello igual les tenian que enseñar como tratar a la gente, por eso les entraba algo de psicologia, de todos modos no le puso mucho asunto a eso.

La clase termino y había dos horas de reseso en que no tendría clases, asi que aprovecho para tomar unos libros de la blibioteca y ponerse a estudiar, ya que no lo había hecho por estar la gran parte del tiempo en el hospital.

-Higurashi-

alguien pronuncio su nombre con alegría, Kagome se giro buscando de donde venia esa voz, entonce se encontro con unos ojos cafe brillantes.

-Konishiwa Houjo- pronuncio algo animada,

ese muchacho siempre le alegraba el día, era muy espontanio y siempre le subia el animo, aunque ella sabía bien que las intenciones de él era poder tomarla como pareja, pero aunque Houjo fuera un excelente tipo, no había forma que le llamase la atención como algo más, y eso lo tenía claro Houjo pero aun asi no se rendía.

-¿Comó a estado Sango-chan?-pregunto el muchacho sentandoce frente a ella, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y con sus manos sosteniendoce la cabeza

-Pues como desde el accidente, no responde.. aun sigue en estado de coma-sentía que le faltaba aire y se le tapaba la garganta-quizas.. quizas.. que de en estado vegetal.. si es que.. se llegase a salbar...- trago algo de saliba y respiro hondo para no llorar.

Houjo la miro con tristeza para sonreirle..

-tú una vez me dijiste que la fé es lo último que se pierde-le dijo houjo en el momento en que se levantaba de su asiento y le gueñia el ojo- asi como yo no pierdo la fé en que tu me quieras como hombre, tú no pierdas la fé de que Sango-Chan se mejore

Entonces el muchacho le dejo sobre la mesa un chocolate y se fue caminando sin decir más, Kagome lo sigui con la mirada hasta ver que se perdio detras de la puerta y tomo entre sus manos el chocolate, y se curbaron levemente sus labios.

-Arigatou..Houjo- dijo al aire solitario de esa biblioteca

o

el reseso de dos horas se esfumo tan rápido que a Kagome le pareci solo unos segundos, y comenzo a correr por el pasillo no quería llegar tarde a la otra clase otra vez. Un joven salia de la esquina del pasillo algo brusco cuando una muchacha choco con él, asiendo que ambos calleran al suelo.

Kagome se sobo su cadera y sin abrir los ojos pidio disculpas

-pero que apurona eres-se burlo una voz algo familiar

la muchacha abrio los ojos, era InuYasha quien ya estaba de pie con una risa burlona

-deverias tener más cuidado muchachita apurona-volvio a reirse en tono burlon

-en vez de molestarme me deverias ayudar a levantarme no crees?-respondio Kagome molesta mientras le estiraba su mano para que el la ayudase a levantar

-Ja yo no necesite de ayuda para levantarme- le dijo mirando para otro lado, pero al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano y la recojia del suelo

-Bien voy retrasada otra vez maldición- se quejo, mientras se incaba al suelo y tomaba unas hojas y las ordenaba

-Fe!-gruño por lo bajo- es solo una clase

Kagome se levanto del piso y lo miro con un brillo de enfado en sus ojos acercandoce a él y levantando su mentón.

-Una clase en la cual tengo las notas bajas.. y es ramo de carrera, si no lo paso voy a reprovarlo lo que significa un semestre átrasado captas- le dijo levantando su dedo indice y llevandocelo a su frente como haciendole un ademan si lo entendia su cerebro

-oye, parece que nos levantamos con el pie contrario- al momento en que se cruzaba de brazos

-no tengo tiempo de perder el tiempo con tigo permiso-

Kagome comenzo nuevamente a correr hacia el salón, InuYasha se quedo en el mismo lugar y suspiro mientras contaba, no llego hasta 5 para que Kagome saliese del salón totalmente caliente de la ira, avanzando hacia el nuevamente

-Por tú culpa me hecharon del salón!-le dijo algo histerica.

-¿Sintomas mentruales acaso?-sin pudor InuYasha volvio a burlarse.

Kagome lo miro con un aura totalmente rojo, InuYasha no pudo evitar hacerse un paso a tras porque la mirada esta vez de la muchacha era bastante intimidante.

-tú...-comenzo-tú eres un bendito ¡Idiota!- le grito- ¡Mis hormonas estan perfectamente bien!

InuYasha se limito a arquear la ceja-Ja.. si seguro-respondio sin quitarse la risa sinica

-Eres un!  
-Kagome!

la voz de un Hombre la interrumpio en la salta de insultos que iba a decir, para girarse sobre sus talones, y ver a Miroku llegar a su lado algo agitado

-¿Qué pasa Miroku?- en la voz de Kagome se noto preocupación  
-San..sango- trato de recobrar el aliento  
-¿Qué...Qué pasa con Sango?- ahora sique se preocupo

Miroku la miro sonriente y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Sango desperto Kagome!- Miroku le dijo con una voz que ahogaba el llanto de felicidad.

-Que dices..-Se sintio aturdida, y una extraña emoción la lleno

Miroku se separo dejando sus manos puestas en sus hombros

-Si Kagome.. nuestra querida Sango despertó-le sonrio Miroku con un brillo en sus ojos.

-oh.. Dios Mio.. Virgen.. Gracias-dijo anonadada.. -tenemos que ir a verla ahora mismo- dijo Kagome ahogada de palabras que salian en murmullos

-Hai.. pero no tengo pasaje para el hospital.. me tengo que volver a pie a casa- dijo miroku algo frustado

La familia de Miroku no tenia un muy buen pasar economico, y muchas veces no comia almuerzo por lo mismo, o se iba como ahora a pie a su casa que quedaba por no decir no muy cerca

-Ohh- Kagome lo miro a los ojos triste- tienes razón- y hoy traje casi nada de plata solo de ida.. ya que de vuelta me voy a pie y no me queda lejos- Kagome bajo la vista al suelo- que hacemos..-susurro

-Yo los llevo

de pronto Miroku y Kagome movieron su vista hacia el lado, Kagome había olvidado por completo que InuYasha seguía hay

-Tú?-le dijo Kagome aun enfadada con él  
-Nos harias ese favor?- dijo Miroku ilucionado  
-ya hable-InuYasha miro a Kagome unos intantes y luego volvio su vista la la salida.

Miroku tomo la mano de Kagome para que se moviese de hay, no había sido necesario, se había dado cuenta que la muchacha estaba molesta con es tal InuYasha, pero si ella le propinaba sus bonitos insultos no podrían ir a ver a Sango.

**sorry por no poder subir los cap antes lo que paso es que no pude por que tube un problemita con la pag peor aquí estan dos capis pa que me disculpen**

**y sigan leyendo porque cada vez se pone mas interesante no kata?**

**Bueno sigan leyendo**

**Se despide inume4ever**


	9. el sueño y la coneccion

:Chocolate con almendra:  
_"El sueño y la conección"_

Manejaba conentrado en la pista, ya sabía muy bien como llegar a ese hospital por las dos veces anteriores.. miro con el rabillo del ojo a la copiloto que iba a su lado, y obcervo que iba algo tensa su mandibula y sus manos sostenian fuertemente el cinturon de seguridad, volvio a posar los ojos en la carretera al parecer Kagome estaba bastante nerviosa se dijo asi mismo, y luego obcervo por el espejo que atras Miroku estaba en las mismas circuntancias, al parecer no tenia mucho de que preocuparse... parecia que a ese chico le gustaba Sango y no Kagome... de pronto reacciono.. y a el que demonios le importaba si a el le gustaba Kagome... de todas formas esa chica le daba lo mismo.

-Nos han tocado solo semaforos rojos- se quejo Kagome algo molesta  
-No es mi culpa- trato de responder InuYasha, no le había gustado mucho el tono de voz de la muchacha  
- No lo dije en forma de protesta- Kagome se acomodo en el asiento mirando hacia la ventana  
-ejem.. antes de que se pongan a discutir InuYasha ya esta verde el cemaforo  
-Ya lo se.

InuYasha volvio a pisar el acelerador esta vez más rápido, Kagome seguia concentrada en la ventanilla como si ver edificios fuera lo más importante e interesane en ese momento, la verdad es que sus chocolatados ojos precisamente no estaban hay ese momento si no más bien en recuerdos vividos con su amiga, parecia todo un sueño y pesadilla, rogaba que ubiese despertado sin ninguna secuela o algo asi.

-Por cierto Miroku...¿Quién te habiso que Sango estaba despierta?  
-Me llamo al celular el doctor- respondio algo distraido, al momento que notaba que ya estaban entrando al estacionamiento del Hospital

Parecieron hacer carrera Miroku y Kagome al bajarse rápidamente del Auto e ir corriendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación de Sango, pero antes de entrar, una voz los paro

-Ja. y esa prisa jovencitos.. en los hospitales no se corre

Kagome se dio vuelta a ver esa voz tan cariñosa, era la enfermera que estaba a cargo de Sango. Kagome camino tres pasos rápidamente hasta quedar frente a la joven y bajita enfermera, la muchachita tomo las manos de la mujer y la miro atentamente a los ojos con un brillo ansioso

- Es...es verdad?-comenzó- es verdad que sango despertó, Enferma Zuki?

Zuki la miro con ojos comprensibos y curvo sus labios mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

-Si Kagome.. Sango despertó..es un milagro sabes, son demasiado nulas las posibilidades de que un paciente con derrame cerebral y en ese estado crítico se recupere... todo es gracias a tu oración persistente al de arriba de eso no me cabe duda

Kagome sintio un montón de emociones en su interios, sintió deseos de gritar.. de llorar, de reir y volver a llorar

-puedo...puedo verla?-pregunto con voz quebradisa  
-seguro que si- le sonrio Zuki  
-muchas gracias Zuki-sama  
-recuerden ponerse los dos las ropas-lo dijo mientras notaba la precencia de Miroku en el salón- porque pueden traer algun virus y Sango esta muy vulnerable a ello ¿entendido?  
-Entendido- afirmo Kagome mientras se dirigia a una habitación que había en donde se encontraba ropa para entrar en situaciones asi.

InuYasha recien entraba al Hospital con paso lento, unas jovenes que estaban en la entrada del lugar se le quedaron mirando fascinada, sin duda el muchacho era muy guapo.  
Subio las escaleras como si tubiese todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisa ni demora, hasta llegar al famoso salón en donde estaba la habitación de Sango, en la entrada pudo ver que una enfermera hablaba con un doctor al parecer. Se sento en una banca que había al lado de una de las puertas.

o

Kagome le tomo la mano a Sango, ya no estaba con tantos aparatos como antes, Sango cuando la vio entrar la siguio con la mirada hasta verla junto a ella, y cerraba su mano con la de Kagome, trato de decir algo pero sintió que no tenía fuerzas

-No te apresures la enfermera dijo que no te esforzaramos a hablar  
-Sango. suspiro un chico de mirar azul

La joven que estaba tendida en la cama voltio sus ojos para encontrarse con un mirar tan azul como el mar, Miroku se encontraba a su lado, y le acariciaba el pelo de una manera amoros y tierna, no recordaba jamas haver visto una actitud asi... en ese pervertido, sus mejillas se tornaron un rojo suabe.

-K...ka...g..go...m..e - hablo suabe sango- e..s..toy ...f..feli.z... de...que..t..tú.. y Miroku... es..es..ten j...junto.. a ...a...m..mi - suspiro al fin la jovencita de castaños ojos, que con gran esfuerzo había podido hablar

-Crei que..te habiamos perdido Sango- hablo Miroku algo ahogado  
-Lo importante esque estas aqui amiga y estas bien...

La puerta se abrio y se cerro suabemente dando paso a un alto hombre que arreglaba sus lentes mientras tomaba de un mueble pequeño que habia en el dormitiorio una ficha.

-Sango, Sango, Sango, por Dios Mujer eres un milagro, sientete alagada por ello-le dijo el doctor con una expreción bastante feliz

-Doctor cuando tiempo demorara para que Sango se estabilisa?-pregunto Kagome mientras se acomodaba en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama  
-Depende...  
-depende de que?-interrogo Miroku  
-depende de cuan bien las fuerzas de Sango esten, esta muchacha es muy fuerte y siente feliz de ello Sango, tus ganas de vivir te han ayudado mucho, aparte de la manera desesperada que oraba tu amiga todo el santo día cuando venia-rio el doctor para despejar un hambiente tenso que se formaba- te iremos sacando los tubos y los suministros de suero de apoco...

-G..ra..ci..as por..su..tra..ba..jo...doc..tor- termino Sango algo agitada  
-no ,no no.. no te esfuerzes muchacha... y bueno, ahora solo cabe esperar tus mejoras pequeña.

El doctor escribio algo en la ficha, y se lo paso a la enfermera que entraba algo sonrojada

-Vaya vieron el guapetaso que esta afuera- dijo la enferma sonriendo  
-¿un chico guapo?-dijo Kagome bacilante  
-si tiene unos ojos ambares dorados preciosos- comento en el momento en que le tomaba el pulso a sango y se abanicaba con la mano  
-Ambares..¿ no se estara refiriendo a InuYasha?- respondio Kagome con cara rara  
-asi es su nombre ¿lo conoces?...pues sta bien lindo te dire ¿es tú novio?

a Kagome parecio que le hechaban un balde de agua helada y la abofetaban despues

-no, no, no! -... que ba! no soy la novia de ese tonto.  
-jaja.. vaya.. jovenes- le dijo la enfermera- esa forma de negarlo no contribuye mucho- rio mientras su lapicera resbalaba de sus dedos

Kagome se le quedo mirando sin entender a lo que se referia, Miroku se rio hacia sus adentros, mientras sus ojos pervertidos se fijaban en el trasero de la enfermera que se acababa de agachar para recojer su lapisera

-miroku- le dijo Sango con una voz suabe pero notablemente molesta  
-en el momento de retarme puedes unir todas las silabas-le molesto divertido

Zuki no entendio mucho porque le decia eso, pero no dio importancia y salio de la habitación., hechando un vistaso de reojo al muchachito de ojos dorados.

o

Un mes y medio habia pasado despues del despertar de Sango...y algo dava vueltas en la cabeza azabache de la jovencita de grandes ojos cafes.

-Sabes Sango- empezó con aire distraido Kagome  
-mm- murmuro la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba en ella  
-hace tiempo atras..osea..antes que despertara tube un sueño.. un sueño donde estabas tú y mi mamá  
-yo y tu mamá?  
-si  
-y de que trataba Kagome- los ojos de sango demostraron un grave interes  
-pues-Kagome se sento en el suelo frente a Sango, mientras sus ojos parecian recorrer la habitación haciendo memoria  
-ya pues Kagome habla-le dijo algo ansiosa sango

-En ese sueño... estaba yo, sentada en un prado.. parecido al que ibamos con mi mamá en las vacaciones... pero estaba sola frente a un lago llorando... mirando mi reflejo y mis ropas eran blancas pero algo sucias... de pronto mi reflejo en el agua se iluminaba y te veia en el agua a ti a mi madre, ella te tenia abrazada, y sus ojos se dirigian a mi y me decia-Kagome cerro los ojos- "Todo estara bien hija" y te soltaba y entonces tu corrias hacia mi, y de pronto la luz desaparecia y ya no estabas...-termino de relatar Kagome

-yo.. yo soñe algo parecido cuando estube en coma pero con la vicion al reves  
-vicion al reves  
-yo te veia a ti fuera del agua, yo le decia a tu mama que queria volver... ella me soltaba y yo comenzaba a "nadar" hacia la superficie pero de pronto tu desaparecias.

-Vaya-susurro Kagome-mi madre  
-la tía nos sigue protegiendo- le sonrio Sango mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Kagome-alomejor estamos conectada en una de esas  
-podria ser- le sonrio Kagome- ya mejor acuestate en seguida te traigo tu pastilla  
-Hai!...

El cielo parecio nublarse un poco, al parecer lloveria ese día se dijo Kagome, mientras pasaba frente a un retrato de su madre, yendo a la cocina para buscar la pastilla y al volver se lo quedo mirando, acerco su mano algo temblorosa al retrato y acaricio el frio vidrio que protegia la foto

-Arigatou mamá...


	10. Chapter 10

Una semana , ya habían pasado desde que una pesadilla viviente empezó para  
_Kagome Higurashi,_ la muerte de su madre, el que casi le robasen, violacen, el extraño encuentro con InuYasha, el saber que el mismo nombrado la había salbado cuando era pequeña, la bomba, el derrame cerebral de Sango y su despertar.

-Todo parece una pesadilla que cesa de apoco- susurro para si mientras caminaba por una de las grandes calles de Tokio llena de miles de tientas de ropa, deporte, repuestos.  
Kagome iba cargada de bolsas, en la noche había una fiesta para celebrar el despertar de Sango en la Universidad organizada por profesores que estimaban a esta alumna, y Kagome decidió que era hora ya de cambiar su ropero. A penas podía ver lo que había frente a ella, en eso una Bocina le toco.

-La llevo señorita  
-Kagome giro los ojos para ver de quien provenía esa voz- Oh, muchas gracias señor, se lo agradecería mucho.-rió

InuYasha se bajo del Auto dejando las luces encendidas, y ayudo a Kagome a meter las cosas en el maletero

-No conduzcas muy rápido por..

Demasiado tarde, InuYasha había pisado el acelerador, dejando a una Kagome literalmente aplastada contra el asiento y sus manos aferradas totalmente al cinturon

-Deví suponer que ha´rías eso-le dijo mirandolo, InuYasha aprovecho el cemaforo para sostenerle la mirada.

Kagome no supo en que momento paso pero se sentía inundada por esos ojos dorados con formas de _almendra_ tan preciosos , deceo perderse en ellos para siempre, ¿era su ide o él se le estaba acercando, al parecer no lo era, porque podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de ella, demasiado para ser exacto

Y ciertamente no era su impreción, InuYasha sostubo su mirada con intenciones de desafiarla para molestarla un rato, pero se olvido cuando obcervo aquellos grandes y  
_Achocolatados_ ojos que expresaban ¿ternura, lo estaban mirando con ¿ternura?  
sintió la necesidad urgente de acercarse, sin saber porque, Se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su rostro..de sus labios...sus labios, un impuslo le surgio, y mojo sus labios con su lengua imboluntariamente, pero entonces

"Ya pues, estupido crees que la calle es tuya", un chofer de bus le tocaba la bocina acompañada de otras, junto con improperios de todo tipo, InuYasha reacciono inmediatamente pisando el acelerador a fondo, con ello aprovechando unas energias que habían surgido de él raras.

-Estupido micrero. farfullo por lo bajo InuYasha, molesto concentrado en el camino, aunque por dentro se sentía ¿impaciente? ¿ansioso? ¿nervioso?

-¿Comó han estado los estudios?- pregunto Kagome para desatar esa tension que se apoderaba del veiculo

-Bien, solo tengo un ramo malo, pero no es de carrera asi que no es mucho de que preocuparse- respondio con voz ronca y profunda

-ya veo- miro a la ventana para quel no viese su sonrojo que se comenzaba a formular en sus blancas mejillas, se sentia extrañamente cohibida

-y tu?

-Yo que- respondio distraida

-rio burlon- como han estado los estudios?

-pues bien.. lo normal... ahhhh- Kagome suspiro más relajada

InuYasha sintio como se le tensaban los musculos, y un temblor raro lo recorria por todo su cuerpo, al solo escuchar el suspiro proveniente de la joven, remojo sus labios nuevamente, tratando de no imaginarse nada o si no se moriria para si de verguenza

o

-No pense que fueran tantas escaleras- dijo InuYasha algo sin aire  
-jeje, no te crees el muy fuerte don InuYasha- le molesto Kagome mientras habría la puerta de su departamento, y le dejaba pasar- voy a la cocina

InuYasha dejo los paquetes en el suelo obcervando el lugar, era tal y como el se lo había imaginado, era bastante acojedor, plantas adornaban el lugar por todas partes, la luz entraba clara por la ventana, y la cortina blanca trasnparente se mecia suabemente, habian tres sillones, dos pequeños y uno grande, con una mesita de centro y en ella unas velas y otras figuritas, y al frente un televisor

-ya me imaginaba algo asi

-¿Qué dices?- Kagome regresaba de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo  
-eh.. que tú departamento es tal como lo pensaba- respondía mientras aceptaba el vaso de jugo

-¿asi? 

-Sí... me lo imaginaba... -callo- acojedor- comento despacio

-aps... bueno.. Sango dice que le doy un toque a las cosas jejeje... muchas gracias por traerme InuYasha- le sonrio agradecidamente mirandole a los ojos.. hoy se sentia rara.. no sabia por que y sin pensarlo-tienes unos ojos hermosos

-Ka..gome

ubo un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que de pronto sono el celular de InuYasha, este desprendio sus ojos de los de la linda jovencita sacando su celular, y mirando el que lo llamaba.. al verlo abrio sus ojos enormemente.

-Kikyo- expreso con asombro, seguido de esto abrio la puerta y salio escalones abajo sin decir nada.. dejando a Una Kagome en total desconcierto

-I...nu..ya..sha- balbuceo


	11. cap11

_"No desaproveches la oportunidad.. deves volver"_

-Entonces cuando nos encontremos con el caso de que una persona decea suicidarse, ya sabemos que resetarle y porque lado hablarno o ¿no señorita Higurashi?

-Kagome- le pico Sango con la punta del lapiz, para que despertara

-Ahh..? que?

-Señorita!

En ese momento el timbre sono, y un movimiento comenzo a haver en otros salones de la universidad

-Salvada por la campana- le dijo el profesor sarcasticamente a Kagome, dirigiendole una mirada de desaprovación

Kagome solo agacho la cabeza algo apenada... últimamente su cabeza estaba dando vueltas por otros lugares lejos de esa clase... hace dos semanas que no veia a InuYasha, ni siquiera había asistido a la Universida, y cuando le llamaba al celular no le respondía, estaba algo angustiada por él.

-"Cuando leyo su celular se puso tan palido"-pensó Kagome recordando..-"ademas.. no entiendo muy bien lo que paso en el auto.. pero algo se me acelero en mi interior"-miro la ventana con algo de nostalgia.

-Kagome-Chan...

-eh sango? que pasa? te sientes mal

-esa pregunta es para ti Amiga

-eh?... yo .. ¿porqué?

-Estas algo distraida... no pareces tu misma.. tu precencia se nota ausente-le comento Sango con voz apenumbrada

Kagome la miro, forzandoce a sonreir para no entristecer a su amiga.. era raro.. en si Sango y Kagome.. eran tan amigas que cuando una estaba triste la otra tambien.. quizas ellas habían logrado una amistad tan fuerte que lograban transmitir sus sentimientos sin necesario haberlo dicho

-No te preocupes, solo he estado algo ida en mis pensamientos pero nada malo me pasa Sango, no te preocupes.. en serio. -Kagome forzo nuevamente sus labios en una devil sonrisa...

-Okas... ¿Kagome?

-m..-gimio Kagome, mientras tomaba sus libros, al momento en que salia a la puerta con Sango

-No he visto al joven de ingenieria que es amigo de Miroku... como empezaba.. asi Inu...Inuy..InuYasha! ese era su nombre.!-chasquio los dedos Sango-. Miroku me conto que de pronto había dejado de ir a clases, e incluso dio su casillero.

Kagome quedó queta mirando a Sango.. algo soprendida.. algo no estaba bien para nada, como era que habia dejado su casillero.. no se presentaba a clases, eso solo resumia.. que ¿había dejado la universidad?... acaso el estaba tan loco como para hacer eso.

Kagome salio corriendo en dirección a la que mandaba en la sede de Ingenieria, antes de entrar a la oficina de la persona.. respiro profundo analizando lo que iba a decir entonces golpeo la puerta " un pase" se sintió desde adentro, Kagome entro con cierto cuidado al lugar bien decorado... era una oficina muy limpia, despues que termino de pacear sus ojos por el lugar los poso en la mujer que estaba sentada en un escritorio, mirandola detras de sus grandes gafas

-Disculpe- comezó Kagome- quiziera hablar con la señora Tetsunami

-para que la quieres?-le dijo la mujer con algo de aspereza, dirigiendo su mirada a su computadora

-por una pregunta.. sobre un alumno que salio

-mm... bueno tendras que esperar... porque esta en una junta- le respondio con pesades-ademas..-añadio- porque una jovencita esta interesada sobre eso?

Kagome la miro molesta

-¿porque una secretaria esta interesada en saber lo que quiere una "jovencita"?- le respondió Kagome con una sonrisa que ocultaba su´malestar

La secretaria la miro sin palabras... y solo atino a fruncir su seño murmurando algo asi como "los jovenes de hoy son unos irrespetuosos" o algo parecido... pero Kagome no se inmuto mucho, tenia monton de dudas, y preguntas a Tetsunami-sama... y queria saberlas pronto

Ya eran las tres y media de la tarde, y Kagome se avanicaba con la mano por la calor yel aburrimiento, y en eso, de una puerta a espaldas de la secretarias, salieron adultos la gran mayoria de pelo canosos... Tetsunami miro a la joven que estaba sentada en el sillon

-Vaya que te trae por esta sede ¿Kagome?-al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla

Kagome agradecia infinitamente que su madre fuera tan sociable o si no, no conoceria a estas personas...

-Pues tengo una duda

-am.. veamos que te parece si pasamos a mi oficina para hablar más tranquilas-le sonrio amablemente-Rumi traenos un café

-Si Señora- la secretaria se levanto, arreglando sus gafas, y con un seño con mayor enojo, mirando a Kagome de reojo con fastidio

ya adentro Kagome se sento en una de las sillas y Tetsunami arreglo algunos papeles, mientras tambien tomaba asiento

-Vaya que secretaria tan malumorada- dijo Kagome con un aire medio aburrido

-Pues.. si es una amargada-le sonrio Tetsunami- pero le di este trabajo porque una vecina me conto que lo necesita para poder alimentar a sus hijos...

-Siempre de tan buen corazón Tetsunami-sama- le ofrecio una sonrisa Kagome

-jajjaa...pero.. si sigue corportandoce asi, por mas que la quiera ayudar, no se si este ella poniendole mucho empeño..pero bueno.. si es algo que puedo hacer lo are.. y veamos Señorita Kagome, que la trae a la sede de ingenieria..¿no me diga que se quiere cambiar a esta carrera?

-No.. No.. no es eso, Señora Tetsunami

-Entonces?

-Bueno.. este

-sin rodeos Kagome

-Hai... hay un alumno.. llamado InuYasha.. una amiga dijo que al parecer se salio de la Universidad.. porque hasta dio su casillero

-ahh.. el joven InuYasha.. es una lastima, porque es una de las mejores notas en Ingenieria civil.. pero esta en lo cierto la jovencita que te conto eso pequeña.. InuYasha a pedido salirse de la universidad

Kagome abrio sus ojos chocolates enormementes, sentia que algo de ella iba a explotar de rabia

-Aun los papeles no estan concretados, trate de combencerle que no se saliese pero no me hizo caso, aun asi.. he hecho demorar sus papeles por si se arrepiente.. no entiendo en verdad porque tomo esa decición siendo que... sus padres tiene un expectacular Dinero en el banco

-Ya veo... -musito Kagome, se sentia horrible y la sangre le hervia de arriba a abajo, iba a estallar- es injusto  
-Injusto que cosa pequeña?

-Que la gente que tiene dinero no aproveche su oportunidad-Kagome parecio perder su mirada en el techo del salon y de un momento a otro, se levanto de su asiento

-Kagome estas bien pequeña?

-Si no se preocupe... gracias por su tiempo Tetsumani

Kagome abrio la puerta apresuradamente encontrandoce con la secretaria que venia con los cafes, la muchacha solo deceaba salir de hay no se percato que al pasar tan brusco por el lado de de la "doña gruñona" provoco que la vandeja se callera derramando las tasas con el contenido.

o

Un golpe fuerte lo desperto, se resco la cabeza algo adormilado y tiro las frasadas para atras, mientras se ponía unos pantalones sobre los boxer que handaba trayendo dejandoce el pecho descubierto, los golpes se hacian cada vez más fuerte

-Ya van!- grito algo enojado, como alguien podia ser tan grosero como para golpear asi una puerta, abrio la puerta para encarar al bruto que tocaba- Que te crees..- no termino su frase, una cachetada le llego a la cara secamente, mientras la figura entraba a su departamento doblemente grande que el de ella.

-K...kagome...- gimio mientras se sobaba su mejilla, con los ojos grandes, no entendía esa reacción- que mierda te pasa!.. porque golpeas asi mi puerta y luego me golpeas, que te crees!

-Eres un idiota InuYasha!- le dijo Kagome con lágrimas de rabia

-Que demonios te pasa mujer! se puede saber!

-Como te atrevez a dejar la universidad.. sabes cuantas personas con el mismo sueño de ser ingenieros hay afuera y no han podido entrar por problemas de dinero!- le grito Kagome, girando sus ojos de manera grotesca, y con la voz entre cortada por tantas cosas deceando decirle.- eres Un Estupido, tienes unos padres que te pueden pagar tu carrera y decides avandonarla!.. es es tan injusto... Tan Injusto!- Kagome corrio una lagrima de su cara.

InuYasha la miraba desconcertado.. era obvio que ella ya sabía sobre su retirada de la Universidad.. ubiera pensando de cualquier persona un reto.. sobre todo de sus padres, pero como era su papá el ni se inmuto en la decición de él... le resultaba dos sentimientos tan extraños en ese momento Kagome le daba por un lado el sentimiento de una ternura desconocida al saber que en el fondo se estaba preocupando por el, pero el otro era una rabia del porque se estaba metiendo en su vida.. y ese le resultaba más comodo

.- lo que haga con _mi mierda de vida_ no es tú asunto!- le respondio tomandola por los hombros- entendiste!- la mirada de InuYasha tenia una mezcla que decia "Ayudamen por favor.. salvame .. y largate de aqui"

-Porque haces esto- musito Kagome en voz baja, mientras lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas rojisas de Kagome  
-Hacer que?-la miro algo confundido

-porque te metes en ese caparazón tan duro InuYasha..¿porqué?...cuando estabas en mi casa saliste del departamento desaforado y palido.. me dejaste preocupada- la voz de Kagome comenzaba a entre cortarse- no fuiste dos semannas a clases... y me comenzaba a angustiar.. InuYasha.. y luego tu.. decides salirte.. sin tomar en cuenta.. que es tú futuro... no entiendo..-Kagome lo miro a los ojos.. sentia que las manos que tenian sus hombros la estaban apretando con mayor intencidad- No entiendo InuYasha! porque te quieres demostrar de una manera asi.. porque te haces daño a ti mismo... ¡Simplemente NO comprendo InuYasha!

Un impuslo le surgio desde el fondo del alma a Kagome.. y lo abrazo fuertemente.. olvidando la preción de las manos de el en sus hombros.. no supo porque lo hizo, pero quizas asi penso...podia lograr indagar de alguna manera en su alma...

InuYasha solo miro como unas lagrimas saltaban de los ojos cafes, y la cara humeda de la muchacha se apegaba a su cuerpo.. musitando en sollozos "deves regresar InuYasha..." " por favor regresa" "InuYasha..." "es tu futuro InuYasha".. Kagome se apretaba más a él... y sintio una extraña y exquisita sensación cuando sintio que el la rodeaba con sus brazos.. en ese momento noto que el estaba sin nada en la parte de arriba del tronco, y un sonrojo la embargo.. sin embargo no le importo cuando sintio el aliento de él en su oreja y le decia "..lo siento... te preocupe... yo..regresare"


	12. Chapter 12

Chocolate Con Almendra:

"La Fiesta"

-Rayos este traje me queda algo apretado..parece que engorde un poco- comento Sango suspirando- tanto estar en reposo y no hacer ejercicio-volvio a suspirar

-JaJaJa.. ohh Sango.. haver respira ondo y yo te subo la cremayera de la espalda ¿Bueno?- sonrio

-Esta bien.. pero esto es frustante-

Le respondio la joven de ojos castaños, mientras se giraba en sus tobillos para que su amiga, le subiera la cremallera

-A la cuenta de tres respira ondo-Kagome se rio para si- uno -sango se preparo- dos- sango tomo algo de aire- TRES!- Sango respiro a ful- Listo

-ah..ah..ah... bueno.. al menos se subio..-un crish se sintió- Sango miro al costado de su cadera.. y .. no fue algo muy bueno.. la cremayera se habia roto.. y con ello se habia rajado una parte de la falda- NO puede ser! -lloriquio con coraje

-Ups.. om...-Kagome examino con sus ojos el closet- ya se.. de seguro este traje te queda.. y es de color purpura.. te vendra de maravilla. es perfecto- Kagome le animo pasandole el vestido y metiendola al baño para que se lo pusiese.

Kagome mientras sacaba sus chalas de tacon rosas.. que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido rojo a la rodilla, con un casual tajo a un costado de la pierna moderado... el vestido se le acoplaba perfectamente al cuerpo, dando a notar sus bellezas femeninas... se miro en el espejo y se peino su cabello suavemente.. mientras se hechaba en los labios un saube brillo.. solo para darle un pequeño color a sus labios.. ya rosados por naturaleza..

-Ya estoy-salio Sango del baño con los ojos en sombra, Kagome se asusto- YA ESTOY PERFECTA- le grito entusiasmada!

-jeje... me diste un susto- la miro Kagome algo pasmada- Ufis.. te vez muy bien en el vestido Sango-sonrio

-Tú crees

-Con eso vas a volver Loquito a Miroku- Kagome le guiño el ojo

Sango se puso a la defensiva con un sonrojo inmediatamente-Y tu al Tal InuYasha!

Kagome se giro por los talones- a..¿InuYasha?

-se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de el Kag-chan

-Broemas.. apenas lo conozco- Un sudor frio corrio su espalda

-Como quieras- le dijo mientras tomaba su cartera- ¿nos vamos?

Kagome solo asintio... porque no supo que más responderle a Sango... solo que ... cuando dijo eso, se puso algo nerviosa.. de todas formas respiro ondo y no le dio mucha importancia

Ya estaban dentro del colectivo, llendo hacia la fiesta que era en celebración al despertar de Sango

-Esto es exitante..- dijo derepente Sango- el saber que han hecho una fiesta para mi, me emociona mucho

- te lo mereces Sango, todos te quieren mucho en la U

-gracias...-ubo algo de silencio- por cierto adivina quien va a regresar a la Universidad.. mejor dicho a nuestra carrera

-Quien

-tiene ojos calculadores.. pelo negro, piel blanca.. ¿alguna idea?

-ojos calculadores.. pelo negro.. piel blanca.. m...no se me ocurre nadie- le respondio Kagome desinteresada mirando por la ventana

-ahh no te me hagas la Baka, piensa bien..y...

-y que?

- tiene un aire parecido a ti

-se parece a mi...- una imagen fugaz de una mucacha mirandola con algo de enfado recorrio sus ojos- Kikyou-dijo en un reflejo

-tu tu tu acertaste- chasquio los dedos Sango- va a regresar otra vez a la universidad... no se como la dejaron volver a entrar despues de lo que paso la última vez

Kagome asintió- pero bueno, si la dejaron entrar es cosa de la Universidad ¿no?

-si pero.. no recuerdas lo que trato de hacer.. te trato de inculpar

-ah.. bueno pero quizas a cambiado y por eso la dejaron entrar... supongo

-gente asi no cambia.

-Kikyou tenia muchos problemas en su famila, no me extraña su conducta para nada.. solo era una forma de llamar la atención pienso

-las clases de psicologia si que sirven

-si..

Kagome giro su cara para recrear sus ojos con el de la ciudad... mucha gente por todas partes, algo muy normal en las noches en Tokio.. parecia con más energía que de día.. y eso le fascinaba a Kagome, los jovenes dominaban en las noches, musica por todas partes, parecia una gran fiesta. de Pronto Kagome recordo algo vanamente susurrado por InuYasha, de pronto abrio sus chocolates ojos a más no poder

•Flash Back•

ubo un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que de pronto sono el celular de InuYasha, este desprendio sus ojos de los de la linda jovencita sacando su celular, y mirando el que lo llamaba.. al verlo abrio sus ojos enormemente.

-Kikyo- expreso con asombro, seguido de esto abrio la puerta y salio escalones abajo sin decir nada.. dejando a Una Kagome en total desconcierto

-I...nu..ya..sha- balbuceo

•Fin Flash Back•

-No puede ser-reacciono

- Kagome ya bajate del taxi, hemos llegado- le tironeo la cartera Sango que se encontraba con semi cuerpo dentro del taxi, la joven de abultado cabello reacciono y se bajo del Auto

Al fin ya estaban en la Universidad y a su interior un gran ruido se escuchaba, era la música que estaba a más no poder. A penas Sango se asomo a la puerta y la abrio, todo quedo en silencio y todos los jovenes se pusieron a aplaudir, y a gritar algo como "Viva Sango" entonces se acerco Miroku vestido en un smoking juvenil con un Gran y frondoso ramo de rosas rojas se le acerco y le entrego el ramo con un beso en la mejilla, el sonrojo de Sango no se hizo esperar y mayor aun cuando todos los muchachos comenzaron a gritar mientras aplaudian "El Beso en la boca, en la boca"

Sango le dava miradas a Kagome para que la ayudara, pero esta se unio al grupo con una gran sonrisa, aplaudiendo y gritando al unisono la misma frasa, "Mala" movio la boca Sango, a lo que Kagome le saco la lengua guiñendole el ojo con algo de picardía

-Pero que malos son.. si ella no quiere que no se lode- farfullo alguien a espaldas de Kagome, la jovencita giro su cara solo un poco, para encontrarse tras de ella a Un chico de cabellos negros y ojos Ambares, que tenía una semi mueca en sus labios

-Ellos se gustan- le corrigio Kagome captando la atención del muchacho- pero Sango es muy timida para admitirlo, sin contar que Miroku es un pervertido de primera, pero aun asi, el enverdad ama a Sango- le sonrio a InuYasha

-pues, entonce que se besen- le dijo algo enojon y con un leve sonrojo

Miroku tomo el rostro de Sango " Querida Sango todos lo piden.." sango trataba de balbucear y decir algo cuando Miroku ya había plantado sus Labios en los de ella, moviendolos con algo de inquietud.. la jovencita se puso tan roja como el tomate, mientras sentia que todo el resto se desvanecia, había esperado eso por mucho tiempo, pero no en esas condiciones, aun asi.. cuando el resto del mundo desaparecio, suavemente movio sus labios al ritmo de Miroku, apretando levemente el ramo que tenía en sus manos.

-Eso Sango- aplaudio Kagome con animo, mientras InuYasha silvaba con los dedos en la boca, Kagome le miro de reojo sin poder evitar sonreir

-Ya mucho- dijo Sango apartandoce de Miroku

-Sango tienes que cortar esta cinta para que la fiesta comienze- le dijo Miroku

-aja- Sango asintio, y tomo unas tijeras que le ofrecio Yuka, y entonces corto la cinta roja.. y en ese momento la musica volvio y todos comenzaron a saltar y a bailar

Miroku no le dio tiempo de decir nada a Sango, tomo las flores se las paso a Kagome y practicamente la arrastro a la pista de Baile.. al medio, perdiendoce en la multitud de la gente.

-Vaya...- expreso algo estupefacta Kagome- y ahora donde dejo esto

-dejalas en mi auto- le dijo InuYasha, entonces Kagome recordo que el estaba hay

-estas loco, se estropearian.. las rosas son delicadas.. no hay que descuidarlas ni dejarlas en cualquier lado, o se estropean y pierden su belleza

-"como tú" penso InuYasha, reaccioando y dandoce el mismo una cachetada por lo que acaba de pensar, Kagome lo miro arqueando una ceja

-Tú estas loco... ahora te golpeas.. a ti- rio Kagome, mientras comenzaba a caminar, seguida por InuYasha- porque me sigues- le pregunto Kagome relajadamente

-No te estoy siguiendo - protesto

-asi?- ironia- y que significa que camines tras de mi

-Yo solo.. yo

-No hay problema.. ademas que no conozco a muchos de los que estan aqui.. y no quiziera quedarme sola.. ademas que despues de la media noche terminan ya la gran mayoria sobre todo los hombres o curados.. o bien volados por la plantita esa.

-¿Plantita?- camino a su lado -dices marihuana?  
-Si- hizo una mueca desagradable Kagome  
-ese gesto desforma tu lindo rostro- le dijo InuYasha tratando de ponerle nerviosa  
-¿asi? pues no me importa... detesto a la gente que se embarra la vida con esa cosa.. no saben el daño que se estan haciendo es como matarse asi mismos lentamente.. todo por la adicción a algo que se ve tan "inofensivo"  
-¿Cómo sabes si detras de relajarse fumandola hay algo más tras de ello?

Kagome detubo su mano antes de agarrar la manilla de la cocina del cacino del colegio, se giro sobre si misma mirando con un severo seño fruncido a InuYasha, si pudiese haverlo matado en ese momento con la mirada perfectamente lo ubiera hecho

-"Relajarse?" dices.. eres Idiota o que.. acaso no sabes que esa cosa arrastra monton de enfermedades.. incluso Sida te puede dar cuando se inyectan esas geringas... TODA LA GENTE QUE CONSUME ESO SON UNOS COBARDES QUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN ESCAPAR DE SUS PROBLEMAS CON ELLO, CUANDO SOLO UYEN POR UN RATO... PERO LA REALIDAD SIEMPRE ESTA HAY "CARIÑO"- lo último de "cariño" fue con tanta rabia e ironia, que a InuYasha le llego a doler

-Y tu que sabes los motivos que tiene la gente para consumir eso

Kagome lo miro interrogante.. habia algo que de pronto le surgio acercandoce a InuYasha, hasta que sus cuerpos rosasen.. le parecio sentir que el cuerpo del le quemaba en un momento. InuYasha revisaba cada faccion de ella. sus ojos se veian bastante molestos... y el cuerpo femenino de ella, rosaba con él del.. dandole una suabe sensacion que en esos momentos no deceaba tener

-InuYasha..-comenzo Kagome susurrando primero, algo de temor se sentía en ella- No me digas que...tú consumes Drogas

InuYasha retrocedio un paso.. sus facciones de cara se tensionaron increiblemente, parecia no mover ningun musculo de su cara, Kagome se puso en puntillas y se impulso afirmandoce al poner las manos en los hombros de él.. de esa forma estaba a la altura de él.. o casi su altura.. por el gran tamaño de él.. para examinar sus ojos y descubrir si lo que sospechaba era cierto, pero parecia no haver nada.. la mirada de InuYasha se veia fría.. no parecia expresar nada, de pronto Kagome abrio algo grande sus ojos

-Esa expreción que tienes se parece a la de Kikyou- dijo de repente  
-¿Kikyou?

Kagome sintio que los hombros de InuYasha se congelaban aun más...

-¿No me vas a responder?...¿Consumes cierto?

InuYasha parecio reaccionar derepente... y atrevidamente poso las manos en las caderas de Kagome acercandola mas a él.. sus cuerpos se apretaban..

-Eso a ti...-le susurro mientras le rosaba los labios con su boca- no te interesa- entonces al fin pudo cumplir algo que lo estaba atormentando hace varios dias... en verdad desde que la vio deceaba besarla.

Sus labios se movian inquetos contra los de Kagome, que no le correspondian, pero parecia no importarle, Kagome abrio sus ojos lo más que podía... en verdad era InUyasha ¿en verdad la estaba besando..de ese modo?... involuntariamente comenzo a corresponderle torpemente.. hasta tomando al fin el ritmo en el que los labios de él se movian contra los suyos. InuYasha se sentia inmensamente atraido a sus labios en ese momento, no le importaba nada más que la boca de Kagome y probar su sabor... en verdad no sabia que haria despues... de darle aquel beso, pero por el momento saborearia el momento, más cuando sintio que ella le rodeaba con sus brazos timidamente el cuello, haciendo más ondo el beso.  
Por Kagome pasaban miles de emociones y sensaciones.. y sus pensamientos chocaban una y otra vez cuando de repente su mente localizo algo, y bruscamente se separo de él, proporcionandole una bofetada a la mejilla de InuYasha, este la miro estupefacto.

-Ka..Kagome-sobandoce su mejilla  
-No vuelas hacer eso nunca más- le dijo tapandoce la boca, algo agitada  
-Que mierda te pasa, me correspondes y luego me cacheteas, que clase de mujer eres!  
-En estos momentos no se si estas en tus cabales.. quien sabe, quizas estas en otro mundo... porque estoy segura que consumes.. y no voy a besar a alguien que no sabe lo que esta hanciendo- kagome dejo las flores en el vaso que habia sacado momentos antes de comenzar a hablar y se dirigio a la salida de la cocina  
-Que mierda!- InuYasha la jalo del brazo bruscamente  
-me haces daño!-protesto con algo de miedo  
-En estos momentos princesa estoy en mis perfectos cavales y se muy bien lo que acabo de hacer... ademas si yo llegase a consumir como tú supuestamente dices no es tú asunto

La solto y se fue cerrando la puerta bruscamente... Kagome quedo estatica en el mismo lugar...y unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su nivea cara, corriendo levemente su maquillaje...

-Tú..no..estas.. bien- le dijo al aire-pero yo...te ayudare- se seco las lagrimas y salio del lugar... ya tenia algo en mente.. lo iba a sacar de eso.. lo haria! se lo juraba asi misma que lo haria


	13. Chapter 13

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"Tú eres el Chocolate y lo la Almendra"

El despertador sono, y parecía que le retumbaba en sus oidos, tanteo con la mano para lograrlo apagar, hasta que al fin lo consiguio, pero no apretando el boton, si no que lanzandolo lejos, chocando con la pared y entonces saltaron las pilas.

-Manerita de apagarlo- abrio sus ojos al escuchar la voz  
-Kaede...que hace aquí tan temprano  
-Ba, asi me recibes niña-Kaede tomo un sorvo de la tasa de cafe que tenía en la mano- vine a hecharte una mano en el departamente, esto se ve bastante desordenado, si tu madre estubiese aquí, ya te ubiera dado un gran sarmón

Kagome la miro con nostalgia brotando en sus ojos al recordar a su madre, cuando le daba esos discursos de tipica mamá por el desorden en la pieza, y una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios, Kaede lo noto a la perfección, asique le lanzo un cojin que había en el suelo

-Nada de ponerce sentimental muchachita, mira que sabes cuanto detesto verte con esa cara de vieja amargada- Kaede, la tironeo de la cama, para que se fuese a bañar, y entonces miro de serca el rostro de Kagome, y se le acerco más, tomando con su mano ya de edad el menton

-Que... ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto un tanto nerviosa Kagome  
-Tienes los ojos inchado.. y marcas lágrimas en tu cara pequeña- le dijo secamente Kaede- porque has estado llorando?... por tú madre.. Kagome  
-No... no fue por ella señora Kaede  
-entonces?

Kagome la miro dutitativa.. no podía contarle de algo que no estaba segura y lo sabía, le dolía mentirle, pero no tenía opción, y Kagome puso su cara más combinsente

-Pues.. si...-agacho la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos mientras le mentía- tienes razón Kaede, he llorado por mi madre...  
-ahh niña, tu madre se va a enojar y te va a venir a tirar las patas, si sigues, asi...dejala ir...ella deve descansar-abrazo a Kagome aprentandola fuertemente, La jovencita hace tiempo que no sentía esa protección de madre, y una lágrima vaga recorrio una mejilla, pero fue secada antes que la mujer de edad se percatase

-Por cierto a que hora tienes clases?  
-Hoy tengo a las una, luego un reseso de dos horas.. para estudio y entro a las 3:30 nuevamente a otro ramo  
-Ya veo... supongo que sabes quien a vuelto..  
-Sango ya me lo dijo  
-No se como la admitieron...  
Kagome se encogio de hombros- quizas.. cambio-no tomo mucha importancia  
-Quizas-repitio la mujer como un eco, algo pensativa  
- me ire a duchar-tomo una toalla y entro al baño

Kaede siguio haciendo la cama de Kagome ,y ordenando algunas cosas.

o

La jovencita corria apresuradamente, maldición se quejaba por quedarse charlando con kaede, ahora llegaría nuevamente tarde a la misma clase dos veces, si seguia asi reprobaría el ramo de carrera y era lo que menos quería.

-Maldición-mascullo entre dientes, mientras veia como el bus que había tratado de parar, no le hacia caso y seguía de largo  
-Otra vez atrasada "cariño"

Kagome giro los ojos, esto se volvia habitual, InuYasha le hablaba desde el interior de su auto, que se encontraba parado por el cemaforo en rojo, no lo penso mucho, al ver el gesto que le hacía InuYasha con la mano para que subiera, tenía que llegar antes a la clase o si no moriria, se sento en el coopiloto y sabiendo la costumbre del muchacho, se abrocho el cinturon lo más rápido que pudo, justo a tiempo, para sentir como un ruido ensordesedor, rodeaba el auto, y partia a todo dar.

-Podrias conducir con más precaución-dijo Kagome tomando aire  
-¿Chocolate con Almendras?...te apetece-

el auto había parado en otro cemasforo rojo, e InuYasha le extendia una caja de Chocolates que tenía almendras, Kagome lo miro dutitativa, InuYasha de pronto rio ironicamente

-No tienen drogas Baka- rio mas fuerte, entonces se quedo mirando la cara de ingenuidad de Kagome, que cambiaba a una de molestia...Hay estaba nuevamente, esa sensacion... esa sensación de querer hacercarcele de la misma forma que ayer y besarla... sin darce cuenta su mano derecha estaba acariciando su mejilla de una manera tierna.

Kagome abrio sus ojos ante tal acción, "no de nuevo "se dijo para si, sentia su cara arder... y la caricia de InuYasha, era algo que la tranquilisaba... se estremecio cuando sintio que su gran mano bajaba y le acariciaba con la llema de los dedos su cuello, y sentía el aliento de él tan cerca

InuYasha no sabía que le pasaba, pero devia parar.. por favor se dijo asi mismo, el no queria a esa muchacha para nada... asique no tenia porque besarla, pero habia algo en ella, que le atraia, pero no queria dejarlo permitir, de pronto se alejo bruscamente acomodandoce en su asiento y estirando la mano con los Chocolates... aun el cemasforo no cambiaba... Kagome miro para la ventana.. e InuYasha hizo una breve reflexion mirando los chocolates...

-Sabes una cosa- le dijo, con algo rojas sus mejillas, involuntariamente  
Kagome volteo sus ojos del vidrio a él, para perderse en sus ojos-¿que cosa?  
-Estos Chocolates son como tú y yo...  
-Que dices- las mejillas de Kagome comenzaron a arder con mayor intensidad

InuYasha suspiro levemente mirandola a los ojos, no quería perderce ninguna reacción de su rostro

-Que tu y yo somo como esta caja de Chocolates con Almendra  
-Porque lo dices- La expreción de Kagome parecio algo curiosa  
-Pues...-un sonrojo más fuerte se apodero de él- _yo soy la almendra.. esa que al principio esta sola... y tu eres el chocolate, porque cuando llega lo rodea y lo impregna de ti... me rodeas... y quedo atrapado en ti..Kagome..._-suspiro

Kagome se le quedo mirando tratando de analizar lo que el le había dicho.. _si ella era el chocolate, entonces era como.. que el se sentia solo.. pero cuando estaba con ella, su precencia le acompañaba y le impregnaba de ella..._

-Yo soy el chocolate-repitió- InuYasha yo solo te quiero ayudar  
-Ya te dijes que no te metieras en mi vida, fafullo, apretando el acelerador al cambio de luz  
-_Dejame ser el Chocolate_-le dijo Kagome repentinamente

InuYasha no dijo nada, solo doblo bruscamente a un estacionamiento cercano y par hay.

-¿Que diablos dijiste?-le pregunto aparentando ser duro  
-Quiero ser _TÚ Chocolate- _repitio serenamente  
-Y ..¿porque?  
-Quiero...-sonrojo- quiero rodearte de mi.. quiero que esboses una sonrisa sin tener que reir.. quiero verte feliz.. desde que te conoci siempre estas serios.. o tus sonrisas se vuelven tristes... tratas de aparentar que nada esta mal, y eso no te hace bien, quiero ser el _Chocolate, que rodee a la almendra, y la mantenga impregnada de si, para asi verte feliz._

InuYasha la miro seriamente.. sintio que se humedecian sus ojos.. pero su orgullo pudo más, y nada rodo por sus mejillas.

-y que sacaras con ello  
-InuYasha..dejame ser tú amiga

InuYasha la miro a los ojos, y ella le mantuvo su mirada.. y lo unico que a tino a decir fue

-¿Chocolate con Almendra?


	14. Chapter 14

:Chocolate Con Almendra:

" El regreso de la deseada"

La joven miro su reloj de pulseras, y dió un suspiro de resignación al ver la hora que era.

-Vaya.. aun asi llegamos tarde-Comento Kagome algo cansada a InuYasha, este se le quedo mirando los labios- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kagome algo incomoda

-Tienes Chocolate en el labio inferior-sonrio fugazmente.. algo que le extraño a Kagome.. el verle sonreir.. pero el acto que hizo InuYasha acontinuación no se lo esperaba... le paso el dedo indice por el lado inferior sacandole el Chocolate y luego chupandoce el dedo como un niño, lo que produjo un sonrojo inmenso en Kagome

Cuando ya entraron vieron que Yuka hablaba con uno de los jardineros.. al verle la chica de melena, corrio hacia Kagome algo exaltada.

-Kagome- tomo aire- llego!... ya llego!.. Llego Kikyou!

A InuYasha se le tensó la cara, al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, y sus ojos se fijaron en Kagome para ver su reacción, se veía algo palida y descolocada

-Sango ya me lo había contado- trato de sonreir.

-Estas tan tranquila?-Yuka la miro curiosa

-Porque no habría de estarlo?-respondio Kagome desinteresada en la combersación

-Juro vengarse de tí-agrego la chica de corto pelo

-Yo no le hize nada, lo que sucedio fue porque no se podia ocultar más-contesto Kagome relajada

-Pero le fallo su plan el año pasado..- volvio a hablar Yuka

InuYasha escuchaba atentamente la combersacion, sin entender nada  
¿Kikyou conocia a Kagome, ¿Kikyou quería vengarse de Kagome? "Que mierda" se dijo para si, deceaba oir más

-De todos modos lo que haga Kikyou con su vida me tiene sin cuidado- respondio Kagome despues de unos segundos, mientras comenzaba a caminar junto con Yuka a su lado, y aun InuYasha interesando en lo que hablaban a su espalda

-Tienes razón... de todas formas... ella sola se hizo la reputación entre los hombres

InuYasha quedó amargo con ese comentario y fruncio el seño bastante molesto

-Por algo le dicen la "Diva deceada"

-El acostarse con Hombres no hace buena fama.. pero es su vida de todas formas- dijo Kagome despreocupada buscando en su mochila una calculadora

-Por cierto.. ¿InuYasha?

-¿Si?- respondio este algo nervioso

-Tú sede queda por haya- indico Kagome, al otro lado de la plaza que había en el medio

-Eh.. si.. si... es cierto- InuYasha comenzó a caminar, dando de vez en cuando unas miradas hacia atras en donde seguían hablando Yuka y Kagome

o

El resto de la tarde, InuYasha no dejaba de preguntarse que conexión tenia Kagome con su ex Novia . Y ahora que lo pensaba bien ambas muchachas tenían un parecido físico.. Se sorprendió al notarlo recien ahora.. quizas era porque Kagome era muy ella, que no se había dado cuenta. ahora que analizaba bien en los ojos de ambas había una GRAN diferencia. Los ojos de kikyou siempre mostraban misterio, Generalmente eran fríos y ocultaban en lo más hondo de su alma todo el revortijo de sentimientos que la rodeaban, y en si a InuYasha siempre ello lo confundio mucho... el no saber que podia estar pensando, pero no podía evitar pensar que eso le atraia enormenete.

Suspiro y ahora penso en Kagome, la muchacha era un libro habierto, y por lo poco que la conocia, pudo entender rápidamente como era, sus ojos expresaban absolutamente todo, ternura, alegría, pena, dolor, tristeza, bondad, dulzura, enfado, molestía, irritación, felicidad, y esa forma de ser de Kagome, de ser tan ella, tan única era lo que no podía evitar... el sentir que esa joven le estaba atrayendo enormemente.. aunque no quiziera reconocerlo en lo absoluto.

Cuando Yuka llego al lado de ellos para contar la noticia de Kikyou, no le extraño para nada, dado que ese día, cuando fue a dejar a Kagome a su departamente, y recibio el llamado de Kikyou, y salio corriendo, cuando fue a contestar ella colgo, y a los minutos despues recibio un sms mensaje de Texto diciendole que iba a volver a su Universidad.. a la Universidad de Tokyo.

Un segundo suspiro salio de su boca, la clase al fin habia terminado, de todos modos, no habia puesto mucha atención, recordo que aun le quedaba un trozito de  
"Chocolate Con Almendra".

Kagome- no pudo evitar pensar, dirigiendo su mirada a la plaza que conectaba y a la vez separaba la sede de Ingenieria con la de Psicologia y noto que había una gran multitud de jovenes rodeando a algo o a alguien.

-que mierda- se dijo, tiro el emboltorio del chocolate al suelo y se apresuro para ver que era lo que atraia a tanta gente, levanto su mentón un poco para ver quien era, algo sono familiar... esa voz femenina inconfundible

-Pues como volvi.. es un secreto- respondió kikyou a una de los interrogatorios que ya la estaban fastidiando, pero trataba de sonreir... sus ojos se fijaron a la escalera frente a ella, donde vio a dos chicas bajar de ellas, y sin decir nada se abrio paso entre los jovenes que al ver que ya no les tomaba atencion se esparcieron por el campus. Camino freneticamente pero con elegancia como era ella hasta la pareja femenina y pronuncio con molestia- Kagome Higurashi

Kagome giro su rostro para encontrarse con la palida cara de Kikyou mirandola despectivamente

-Bienvenida kikyou- dijo Kagome imitando una sonrisa...

-No te mentire Kagome- comenzó kikyou- te sigo odiando "amiga"-respiro Hondo- prometi vengarme de ti querida... jure y juro que lo hare, por ti me hecharon... por mi te hecharan- Kikyou curvo sus labios perfectamente pintados, que hacian complice a sus palabras

Kagome Mantuvo la mirada de Kikyou dignamente

-No te tengo miedo kikyou-suspiro- pense que habias cambiado, y de veras me da pena que no sea asi... es una lastima

InuYasha llego al lado de el trio sin que kagome y kikyou se percataran

-Chicas por favor- trato de conciliar Sango

-Tú tampoco haz cambiado Kagome- ignorando el comentario de Sango, y mirando de piez a cabeza a Kagome-, pantalones apretados a la cadera y una polera suelta... mm.. sigues siendo igual de "perna" como siempre querida

-Al menos no soy una "facil" que se acuesta con el primero que ve en una fiesta-contra ataco Kagome sin demora, de pronto sintio que su mejilla le ardia incontrolablemente, Kikyou la habia abofeteado. Se todo la mejilla y abrio sus ojos al notar recien la precencia de InuYasha en el lugar.

-InuYasha-susurro Kagome, este le miro con un aire de cariño- Almendra- dijo Kagome enderesando su cabeza... y recordo que aun kikyou seguia hay

-InuYasha- habló como eco de Kagome mirandole soprendida

-Kikyou.. no deviste golpear a Kagome- le dijo con un sentimiento frustado

-Porque estas aqui?- le pregunto ignorando su reclamo- tu no estuidas en la U de Tokyo

-Me cambie aquí- ambos se quedaron mirando, InuYasha trataba de urgar en los ojos de kikyou... por si encontraba algo de amor en verle, pero por mas que se esforzo no encontro nada.

-Ejem- Kagome carraspeo la garganta- es cierto!- parecio recordar algo de pronto, abrio su bolso y saco un cuaderno negro que decia "Kill me"- ten InuYasha, se confundieron nuestros cuadernos en tú auto- kikyou miro a ambos algo molesta...  
¿que hacia ella en su auto?- y sin querer me lleve el tuyo

-Eso explica que mi cuaderno de matematicas de pronto fuera morado claro-   
rio simpatico, ten entonces- le dijo entregandole el cuaderno

-Bien entonces devemor irnos- dijo Sango

-Aja!- bueno.. adios kikyou.. fue un desagradable pero extraño encuentro el verte..- sonrio- Adios Almendrita- le dijo Kagome guiñendole el ojo a InuYasha

-Adios Chocolatito- respondio InuYasha con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas

Kagome y Sango se perdieron en la salida del lugar, al girar sus ojos se encontro con kikyou mirandole atentamente

-¿Chocolate y almendra?- pregunto kikyou bastante molesta, arqueando la ceja y esperando una respuesta


	15. Chapter 15

Chocolate con Almendra:

"Un cuestionamiento de sentimientos"

Simplemente siguió su camino con Sango hácía la salida, no deseaba mirar para atras, no quería , se sentía demasiado frustada y ¿porque no decir? colerica, cuando la vio recuerdos desagradables llegaron a su mente como un tornellino que la inundaba,  
" y pensar que confie en ella" se dijo para si Kagome, viajando en su pasado no muy largo.

-¿Kagome?- sango le miraba con un semblante preocupado- esto te afecto ¿cierto?

-Bueno..

-A mi no me engañas

Kagome bajo la cabeza- estoy mal... pense que esto no me afectaría tanto... sigue igual que siempre... te juro Sango que tube la esperanza que ella había cambiado, me da mucha pena verle asi..

-Kikyou es asi Kag-Chan... lo que no entiendo es porque le dijo a InuYasha-kun   
"mi amor"- esas ultimas letras fueron sarcasticas...sango puso los ojos en blanco... en verdad a ella no le cai de lo mejor kikyou, en verdad pensaba que al parecer ella le tenia mas mala que la misma Kagome, realmente no entendia mucho a su amiga.. o quizas su corazon era tan grande... en fin de cuenta kagome es kagome.. se dijo

-Sango!- un chico de azules ojos se acercaba corriendo hacia el par- quiero que me acompañes al cine ahora, en un raspe de supermercado me gane este premio

-Pero.. ¿ahora?- le miro sango confusa  
-sip!- Miroku no le dió tiempo de pensar, pues la jalo a toda prisa  
-Pero Kagome!- intento pedir auxilio a su amiga  
-Que les vaya bien- les decia la chica de oscura y ondulada cabellera mesiendo su mano de un lado a otro con una amplia sonrisa

-Segunda vez que no me salvas "amiga"- reclamo Sango ya a unos buenos metros

Kagome tomo el bus y se fue a su casa, tenía mucho que estudiar... asi como pensar

Ya en su bloque se acomodo en un sullon, comenzando a revisar por montones de hojas con apuntes.. .trato de estudiar pero no podía... se sentia desinteresada en ello, y entonces recordo lo que le habia dicho Sango antes de que llegase Miroku, si Kikyou le había dicho a InuYasha "amor" era porque eran¿ pololos? o era su ex... despues de dar vueltas en el asunto un rato decidió que ese no era de su intereses.. pero si fuese el caso...la "Almendra" y kikyou estubieran unidos.. entonces ¿porque el la había besado? en ese momento un enojo inmenso comenzo a rodear a la joven frunciendo seriamente el seño mientras su boca asia muecas desagradables

-Idiota!- se limito a decir mientras volvia a sus papeles, pero no podia evitar que algo se le aceleraba al verle- Estupido- volvio a murmurar.

Suspiro con pesades, esa emosion comenzaba a dominar su corazón y no lo queria... se habia combensido de que no devia amar.. si ello solo hacia sufrir

o

-No tengo que responderte a ello- repetia por mas de 15 veces el joven de mirada ambarina como un disco rayado a la insistente pregunta de la joven de lisa y esvelta figura

-¿acaso sales con esa?- le miro Kikyou creyendose lo peor, y poniendo la cara mas seria que tenia, que llegaba a dar algo de susto, sus ojos relampageaban devilmente y su cuerpo firme en su lugar, dispuesta a sacar la respuesta.

InuYasha se maldecia mentalmente... por mas que quiziese.. aun.. aun la quería-no- dijo al fin- no salgo con ella, y tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo...no es mi tipo- ese ultimo comentario salio mas superficial... no se veian totalcombincentes esas palabras.. porque en vez de hablarle a kikyou parecia mentalizarse para si de ello.

-Lo se amor, esa chica no tiene experiencia en nada.. y menos de hombre- dijo sin rodeos kikyou pasando sus dedos por el cuello de la camisa juvenil de InuYasha y obcervando la reaccion de la cara de él, pero no hayo nada solo una leve tension de musculos, y eso la molesto enormemente.

-¿Que sucede?- ¿porque no vamos a otro lugar?... donde estemos mas comodos amor.

InuYasha le miro algo indesiso.. la propuesta le sonaba bien.. pero po su orgullo-No, Gracias- le dijo sin mirarla, o si no caeria... maldicion la queria.. aun.. -nosotros.. ya no estamos juntos- le dijo firmemente InuYasha borrando sus ultimos pensamientos..

-Pero eso se puede arreglar- kikyou se empino en la punta de sus piez para alcanzar los labios de InuYasha

"Maldicion" se dijo el, esa mujer sabia dominarlo, pero estaba su orgullo de hombre en juego, antes de aceptar, devia asegurarse de que kikyou lo amase, y si no comprobaba eso, estaba decidido a no hechar su brazo a torcer

-Lo siento Kikyou- le dijo poniendo sus dedos en separacion de los labios de ambos-ahora no somos nada- repitio seriamente

InuYasha la miro por ultima vez con el ravillo del ojo, buscando alguna molestia pero no encontro nada, se fue entonces desilucionado, pero a la vez orgulloso de si, de ser mas fuerte que la tentasion.

-Con que con esa estamos tesoro- se dijo kikyou- hare.. que enloquescas de amor por mi.. te lo doy por firmado- y con ese pensamiento empezó a caminar con su elegancia que la destacaba hacia su auto, pero entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar

-Alo..Hola naraku...-suspiro- la siguiente boma¿?... a las 8:30 de la mañana, muy bien.. en lapsicina atletica.. perfecto...- kikyou cerro el celular, y puso su auto en marcha mientras sus labios se curbavan en una sonrisa

o

-Woo! estaba genial la peli- le comento muy sonriente sango a miroku, mientras iban a la parada del bus, para que la castaña tomara la micro al departamento que compartía con Kagome

-Me alegra- le dijo sinceramente miroku, desde que ella había caido en coma y habia despertado se habia prometido hacerla feliz

-Hay viene mi bus- dijo sango

-Yo lo paro...Sayonara Sanguito- miroku intento besarla, pero Sango advertida de lo que el intentaria corrio la cara agilmente, haciendo que el le besase la mejilla- a la proxima sera- le dijo el de azulados ojos sin desanimarse

Ella subió a la micro mientras le hacia seña desde adentro de despedida, en eso paso frente a Miroku una mujer estupenda y el la siguio descaradamente con la mirada

-B-A-K-A!-gritó Sango de adentro, sin importarle que la gente del bus la mirase- VETE AL MISMISIMO INFIERNO IMBECIL!- y el bus partio

-Sango- suspiro Miroku, con ojos decaidos... sus manias siempre arruinaban su trabajo... siempre era lo mismo- TonTo Miroku- se dijo


	16. Chapter 16

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"La Sombra"

-No lo puedo creer...Miroku jamas cambiara- hizo su último comentario suspirando con enfado y decepción la joven de castaño cabello quien entre sus manos sostenia un vaso de jugo de naranja, y comenzo a vover este en forma circular meditando cosas, pero un seño se apoderaba de sus cejas cada vez mas- IDIOTA! -grito

-no grites Sango- se quejo Kagome mientras, se ponia su polera sin mangas verde- ademas- se dio vuelta para mirar a su amiga- ademas, se nota que el te quiere, cuando despertaste era el más feliz, independiente de como sea él, Miroku de adora Sango... yo... yo quiziera que alguien me quiziese asi-Kagome bajo los ojos al suelo

-Oye! y yo...-Sango se avalanzo sobre su amiga dejando a un lado el vaso, para abrazarla- te quiero tantisimo!- le dijo alegremente, pero vio que no ubo respuesta y entonces comprendio- ahh.. tú te refieres a un hombre- Kagome asintió vacilante y vergonzosa- ahh.. y ese chiko ¿InuYasha?- el sonrojo de la jove no se hizo esperar en su piel trigueña- ya veo pillina!- le hizo cosquillas, Kagome apenas escapo de las cosquillas a un metro de distancia hablo

-No!... no, es lo que te imaginas- se defendio Kagome a golpe- solo somos amigos- "solo somos amigos se repitio para si" ademas el es.. pololo de kikyou...

-Oh.. no lo creo- le dijó Sango volviendo a tomar su vaso y juro ver un destello en los ojos de la chica de cabello ondulado

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto Kagome haciendo su cama, tratando de hacerle la desinteresada

-Porque cuando nos encontramos con "la deseada" ella no tenía idea que InuYasha estudiaba en la U de hay.. si fuesen novios ella lo sabria.. es lo más lógico ¿no?- Sango sonrió satisfecha al ver la cara de asombro de Kagome, tras su deducción

-últimamente estas viendo muchas pelis de detectives Sango- le dijo Kagome con una risa en sus palabras- quizas tienes razón sobre los dos- Kagome quedo queta mirando la ventana de a lado de su cama

-¿te gusta?- le pregunto sin pelos en la lengua Sango- Kagome le miro largamente con la mejillas entornadas de rojo

-No..No lo se- titubeo confundida, sentandose sobre su cama y poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y sus manos en ambas mejillas mirando el suelo- pero... no quiero sentir nnada por nadie... ya sufrí mucho en el amor cuando murio Kouga...- los ojos de la joven viajaron fugazmente a su adolesencia

-El te amaba mucho.. pero Dios se lo llevo, y era lo mejor, el tumor de su cerebro era muy avanzado Kagome, y eso lo destruia poco a poco

-Lo se- respondio casi murmurando- ese a sido mi único y gran amor- dijo al cabo de un rato levantando levemente la cabeza- quiziera retroceder a ese tiempo... y volver a estar con él... despues de su muerte, muchas cosas se enfriaron

Sango se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cabeza- pero el pasado... pasado es, Kagome la vida te brinda la oportunidad de conocer a más gente, no puedes seguir en esa coraza que te evade de los sentimientos hacia los chicos, haz rechazado por mucho tiempo a Houjo... el no es un mal tipo, pero en eso estoy de acuerdo que como que no es para ti.. pero este chico.. InuYasha no se, me da buena espina quizas es tú oportunidad.

-El problema es que su Polola o su ex novia es la mujer que mas me odia en este estupido universo...-respondio Kagome frustada acurrucando su cabeza en la parte hueca del menton de sango y aferrandose a sus ropas, mientras mordia su labio inferior para no dejar escapar lágrimas

-Kagome- la castaña le acaricio su sedoso cabello con ojos tiernos- sabes, no importa nada mientras nos tengamos la una a la otra..pero.. yo te quiero ver enamorada...como hace años atras.. felizmente enamorada Kagome, tu necesitas de un hombre que te cuide y te proteja.. tu te lo mereces por ser como eres amiga... tu deves enamorarte asi como yo lo estoy de ese tontorrón de Miroku- ese último comentario hizo reir a ambas

Kagome se endereso y beso la mejilla de Sango- Gracias amiga, eres la mejor  
-Lo se - le dijo Sango para molestarla, y recivio de respuesta un cojin en su cara.

o

-Que día- se dijo al fin el muchacho de oscura cabellera acostandose con pesades en el colchon con resortes, sus dorados ojos se perdieron tras sus parpados- Kikyou a vuelto a mi vida- penso mientras se cambiaba de posicion en la cama, recostando su espalda contra la comoda colcha, y ponia sus brazos tras su cabeza mirando el techo gastado- Kikyou me sigue produciendo esas sensaciones.. pero son algo distintas a las de antes... -suspiro confuso- Kagome... Kagome me confunde por la mierda.. ella ..-.respiro con pesades- ¡Que diablos tiene esa mujer que cuando la veo me da tanta tranquilidad..- sus piro nuevamente moviendose inquieto en la cama- mañana...mañana empienzan el Club de Natación- bosteso, se endereso en la cama y se saco la camisa y algo torpe los pantalones, sus zapatos se los habia quitado apenas habia llegado, quedando solo en unos boxer negros, definitivamente tenia un cuerpo envidiable y exquisitamente varonil, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el sueño lo dominase.

o

Una sombra se paseaba con cautela saltando algunas rejas... su figura era plenamente femenina por su esvelto cuerpo y su anatomicas formas, su pelo largo y negro como la noche era lo unico que se veia de ella, y sus ojos cafes que ahora se veian con un extraño brillo, se mordio el labio inferior, miro a ambos lados notando que el guardia estaba dormido

-Por favor- se dijo poniendo en blanco sus ojos, al notar los ronquidos de el tipo- que seguirdad...- rio algo relajada, se acerco ala cabina del guardia con sijilio, y le puso en las narises un pañuelo que lo hizo caer en un sueño mas profundo, incomodad por el pasamontañas que le cubria su cara se lo saco al comprobvar que ya estaba totalmente ido en el quinto sueño el tipo.  
Kikyou respiro ondo, su cara no se veia muy feliz, en verdad estaba más palida de lo normal y sus ojos miraron un rato el cristal que rodeaba la casilla, una lágrima vaga recorrio su blanca piel, pero la quito de inmediato al sentir que comenzaba a sonar su telecomunicador

-Kikyou cambio, me escuchas-se escucho de un lado de la linea  
-perfectamente- trato de no hacer sonar su voz quebradisa  
- ya dormiste al tipo?  
-si naraku- Respondio Kikyou fastidiada  
-Entonces que demonios esperas, quitale la llave de el gimnasio de natación  
-eso iba a hacer- le hablo la joven arta de recivir ordenes, pero por mas que quiziera serle rebelde no podia, ese tipo sabia perfectamente como jugar con su mente y hacerla sentirse humillada,NO deceaba serle tan fragil- listo- dijo al fin, voy para el gimnasio

Al llegar provo artas llaves antes de lograr entrar, mientras por el comunicador Naraku la exasperaba presionandola, ganas de mandarlo al infierno no le faltaron pero si lo hacia...  
Con agilidad lanzo un grancho a un pilar central del lugar, subio por el, y entonces deposito con sumo cuidado la bomba activando la ora

- espera, mejor cambiala a las 9:15- le dijo naraku serio y con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-"maldicion"- se dijo kikyou molesta-y eso- mientras cambiaba la hora, entrelazando sus piernas al cable que la sujetaba  
-solo... recivi nueva información querida.

Kikyou termino de depositar la bomba, naraku le decia cosas por el comunicador... cosas estupidas, tomo el audifono lo tiro al suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos y lo piso con fuerza, mientras los cristales rodeaban por sus mejillas.


	17. Chapter 17

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"Puedo ver una luz tintinear"

Kagome corría aprisa por las calles de Tokio esta mañana, algo que ya se hacia costumbre ver cada día de semana

-Hola Kagome!-la saludo un viejtio de una de las tiendas de Tokio, al momento que la veia correr  
-Hola!- le grito Kagome mientras seguia corriendo sin parar, hasta llegar al cemaforo, dos cuadras más y llegaría a la Universidad- "Vamos, Vamos cambia a verde, cambia a verde" -se decía, estaba a cinco minutos de entrar a clases y si seguía corriendo a ese ritmo podría llegar a tiempo.

-Kagome!-le grito una chica de voz conocida

-Sango- la chica se le acercaba corriendo y a su lado venía Miroku, Kagome noto que este tenía la mejilla algo roja, como de el porte de una mano y sonrio para si, quizas que traviesa mano le había puesto ensima a Sango

-¿Porqué tan aprisa?- le pregunto la castaña, al momento que esperaba a su lado el cambio de luz junto con Miroku

-No quiero llegar tarde otra vez!- respondió Kagome media histerica y nerviosa, Sango le quedo mirando con cara rara- ¿que pasa?

-Mensa! olvidaste que hoy entramos más tarde a la clase, porque se va a inagurar el campeonato de natación- Sango y Miroku se hecharon a reir ante la cara de pena y colerica que ponía Kagome

-Vaya Kagome, esta la hiziste buena- la molesto Miroku picandole con el dedo

-Ya callate, se me olvido por completo- suspiro molesta

-Vamos el cemasforo cambio-la animo la castaña

-si..como pude olvarlo- se quejo cuando estaban ya en la otra caye

-InuYasha es uno de los que va a competir, antes de ayer fui a su casa a estudiar, y tenia varios trofeos de natación que me conto que gano en la Enseñasa Media

-InuYasha?-le miro Kagome- eso explica su buen fisico- se le salio ese pensamiento

-Uh uH uH, parece que le has estado viendo algo más a InuYasha aparte de su cara- le molesto otra vez Miroku, riendose a carcajadas, mientras Kagome comenzaba a poseer un estraño color rojo, y Sango ponia su mano en la boca para que su amiga no viera como se reia

-Ya callate Miroku, me voy a enojar con tigo, eres un tonto!- le reclamo la chica de oscuros ojos mientras se ponia delantes de ambos caminando. "Con que InuYasha es nadador... sera divertido verlo y apoyarlo" penso animandoce " lo malo esque corri tanto... para nada" agacho la cabeza apenada

- y ... haz sabido algo de Kikyou-le pregunto Sango de repente

-nop, y prefiero mantener la distancia con ella

-saben-les dijo Miroku captando la atencion de las dos chicas- como saben, estoy trabajando de ayudante de la bibliotecaria y ayer me pidió que acomodara los registros de los universitarios de nuevo ingreso, asi que me puse a ordenar los archivos, y en ellos estaba el registro de Kikyou

-y?- le dijo Kagome mirandole sin entender nada

-bueno de copuchento me lo puse a leer, salia bastante guapa en la foto... AUSH!-Miroku recivio un codaso por auspicio de Sango- ejem... la cosa es que no entendi mucho salia algo asi de que ella nacio en Osaka  
-Ya? volvio a repetir Kagome sin entenderle

-La primera vez que la ví me conto que ella había vivido en Inglaterra, y que nacio hay, y vivio hasta los 10 años

-Y eso que tiene? le miro sango

-el hecho es que no entiendo por que mintio diciendo que vivia en Inglatera en vez de Osaka-

Kagome medito unos momentos- esperen, Kikyou tiene...22 años... en ese tiempo en Osaka había una guerra en el mismo lugar y muchas injusticias ocurrieron- comenzó analizar Kagome- alomejor algo le paso hay y se mudaron a Inglaterra

-Tu misma lo dices, quizas se mudaron haya, pero ella dijo que nacio hay

-Bueno... quien sabe, a lo mejor Kikyou, no tiene un pasado muy bonito, y prefiere ocultarlo- dijo Sango razonando

-Eso explicaria su forma de ser- consintio Kagome

-Oigan! dejen de pensar en forma psicologica-se quejo el joven de ojos azules

-Bueno y como te ha ido en el trabajo Miroku- pregunto Kagome, no deseaba seguir con esa combersación, la vida de Kikyo era suya, y no tenían porque estarse metiendo en sus asuntos.

-Bien, al menos con ello ya me puedo pagar el pasaje, y comprarme una colación todo los días- sonrio satisfecho

-Que bueno! me alegro que te hayan dado la beca entera, eres muy cabezón!- rio Sango

o

Llegando a la Universidad, entraron al Gimansio en donde se llevaba a cabo el inició del campeonato de Natación, estaba bastante gente ya, Kagome comenzó a buscar con la mirada a InuYasha hasta que lo hayo combersando con él profesor de Natación más menos a cinco metros de ella, espero a que terminasen de combersar para acercarse

-InuYasha - Kagome le hablo, y este se giró

-Kagome...-la miro algo nervioso

-Ojala que ganes esta ronda, te estae apoyando con los muchachos desde la gradería!- sonrio- no te desanimes ¿e, mira que despues quiero jactarme diciendo que tengo un amigo de natación que es ganador de las olimpiadas universitarias de atletimos- le dijo picandole con el dedo en su duro estomago riendo

InuYasha la miro primero algo tenso, pero despues de sus palabras, no pudo evitar reir brevemente, esa muchacha sique le cambiaba el animo- Bueno.. pero no griten mucho mi nombre, no me dejen en verguenza- le dijo mirandola con el rabillo del ojo

-Y pretencioso el niño más enzima- le molesto divertida la joven

-InuYasha! a tu lugar!- le grito el profesor  
-Voy-respondió- bueno me voy  
-Suerte InuYasha, si ganas esta te haremos una minifiesta- la de ojos chocolates soloo vio que el le gueñia el ojo y se alejaba, ahora de espaldas podia ver una mejor panoramica de su ancha espalda y bueno porque no decir su gran trasero  
Nota de Kata ºoº :baba: pero al pillarse mirandole, se sonrojo y se giro para sentarse con sus amigos.

Kikyou entro al lugar para ver como iba todo, mirando el pilar donde había puesto la bomba, y luego miro hacia bajo, "Oh, vaya que suerte" se dijo, justo abajo se encontraban una de las graderías y en ellas estaba Kagome, Sango y Miroku...  
" eso si que es suerte" rió para si, miro los competidores y entonces se llevo una mano a la boca "InuYasha" era cierto! InuYasha era un nadador.. ahora entendía porque Naraku le hizo cambiar la hora, deseo por un momento parar la bomba, algo malo le iba a pasar a él si seguía hay, pero como iba a poder sacarlo s¿i era uno de los nadadores?.  
Sintió que su comunicador comenzaba a sonar

-perrita estas hay- hablo naraku con asperesa  
-si- se limito a decir la bella mujer  
-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar, buen trabajo dulzura- y la comunicacion se corto, Kikyou hizo una mueca de asco ante ese estupido apelatvido

-"Dulzura, pero quien se cree"- fruncio el seño... no quizo mirar atras y salio del lugar... mordiendose el labio inferior..."InuYasha que no te pase nada" fue lo unico que penso, a pesar de todo ella lo quería, quizas no era la mejor mujer, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que ese amor que sentía por el, era un extraña obceción que le tenía.

o

Empezó la ceremonia de inicio a la competencía, cantando el inmo nacional de Japón

Kimi ga yo wa

Chiyo ni yachiyo ni

Sazare-ishi no

Iwao to narite

Koke no musu made

Terminó el Imno Nacionalr y todos se sentarón, cuando comenzo a dar su discurso el rector de la universidad.

-Kagome que hora es?- le pregunto Sango  
-mm..-la chica miro su reloj de pulsera, las 9:10   
-Gracias

Kagome algo aburrida comenzo a contar cuantos pilares había, cuando llego al que estaba casi enzima de ella y noto algo raro, una luz palpitando, con lo que si su vista no le engañaba una hora... ¿retrocediendo?

-Miroku que eso eso...-le dijo apuntadole-  
-eso.. eso...eso se parece a..  
-UNA BOMBA!- grito Sango aterrada y recuerdos vinieron a su mente de la anterior explicón.

Al escucharla gritar los demas, todos se espantaron, vino el guardia y entonces se dio cuenta que efectivamente era una bomba, y grito a todos que salieran.

-Rapido!- les dijo el guardia- No tarda en explotar!

Había muchos jovenes y la salida se estaba estrechando para que salieran todos

-Dios.. vamos a morir- dijo Sango llorosa  
-Calma sango.. yo estoy aquí-le dijo Miroku consolandola  
-deve haver otra salida- Kagome comenzó a mirar rápidamente, y vio una de las ventilaciones de el suelo daba a la calle- Salgan por la ventilación!- les dijo Kagome sin pensar

-Es cierto- Miroku hizo salir primero a Sango, luego salio el, era el turno de Kagome  
-vamos Kagome  
cuando la muchacha se disponia a salir- esperen! InuYasha donde esta  
.Quizas ya salio- le dijo Miroku  
-No esperen  
-Maldita sea Kagome sale luego!- le gritaba Sango comenzando a caminar por la ventilación.

La joven se mordio el labio inferior y comenzó a salir... o por Dios lo que le faltaba, se le quedo atascada la polera en la reja estrecha de la ventilacion

-Por amor de Dios- se dijo asi misma, de pronto sintió unas manos que la empujaban hacia la salida.

-Que esperas camina o ¿quieres morir?- fascullo el chico  
-InuYasha- musito, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Miroku y Sango que gateabana adelante por la ventilacion hacia la ventana de salida que había

-Miroku NO ME TOQUES MI TRASERO!- se quejo Sango ya abriendo la ventana y logrando salir.

Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha y Sango salieron y virieon que ya estaban casi todos afuera, eran las 9:14, y todos estaban corriendo lo más lejos posible de adentro, 2 segundos y entonces 9:15! un enorme estruendo se sintio y todo el gimnasio se comenzo a derrumbar saliendo fuego de él y los trozos salieron volando, dañando a más de una persona.

Despues de media hora, todo estaba en silencio... todos estaban algo shokeado.. se podria esperar cualquier cosa de Una universidad.. pero un ¿atentado?

el rector se acerco con un alto parlante a todos los jovenes

-Jovenes.. estamos seguros que alguien de la universidad a hecho esto, y no descansaremos hasta encontrar al culpable!- grito el director molesto, dandose media vuelta para marcharse

Aquí el siguiente capitulo, uf uf uf.. ojala que les guste x), esta demas decir que espero sus post nn de que les parecio.. los avatar los tendre hechos en mi siguiente continuacion nn


	18. Chapter 18

:Chocolate Con Almendra:  
"Llora en mí"

Los arboles se mesian mansamente ante la refrescante brisa nocturna, solo el sonido de las luciernagas y el río se escuchaba a esa hora, en verdad a pesar de que Tokyo pudiera tener tantos edificios al menos había un lugar tranquilo y ese era aquella plaza , en el habían frondosos arboles y arbustos y lo acompañaba un río "artificial" que asia más agradable el lugar. Kagome se sentó en uno de los columpios que habían , mesiendose tranquilamente, mirando el suelo.

Esa noche noche no se sentía muy bien, había pasado una semana desde la segunda exploción, se seguía asistiendo a clases, pero muchos estudiantes se habían puesto a hacer guelga ya que a nadie le gusta estudiar de esa forma.

Ella no entendía bien el porque de esas cosas, esa universidad se caracterisaba por ser una de las mejores, y la que brindaba más posibilidades de concentración al alumno Universitario, pero despues de los últimos susesos ya no se sabía que encontrar hayí.

Pero eso no era lo que más le atormentaba ahora, si no más bien el hecho de que mañana se cumpliría un mes del fallecimiento de su madre. Eso la hacia estremeserse, sentirse sola, vacia, sin su compañia, su madre fue lo más maravilloso que le dio Dios, fue quien le enseño todo, fue quien le dio amor sin limites, quien la escucho en sus problemas, quien la entendia... y ahora en su ausencia... creyo haver estado superando esa soledad sin ellla.. sin su madre, pero ahora... todo volvia a su mente...  
Las lágrimas insistian en salir de sus ojos que se perdían en los recuerdos del pasado, cerro su mirar y comenzo a recordar momentos con su madre, "su mami sonriendo, su mami abrazandola, su mami mimandola, su mami cocinando, su mami llevandola a la escuela cuando era pequeña," su madre...su madre... el rostro de esa mujer no desaparecia de su cabeza, las cristalinas gotas rodaban por su rostro sin sesar, en silencio... sus sollosos luchaban por quedar en su garganta...  
¡Maldición como amaba a Su Mama!.. pero ella no estaba.. ya no estaba... la garganta comenzo a dejar salir los sonidos que se acomulaban en ella, para de una forma liverarse de ese pesar que sentía, de esa molestia en el corazón, poso sus manos en su rostro, el viento mesio sus ondulados cabellos...

-Ka..gome

La llamo una voz... entre abrio sus dedos y solo veia los pies de quien se encontraba frente a ella.. temerosa levanto su rostro y saco sus manos de su cara para verle mejor, las lágrimas le hacian ver algo borroso, pero aun asi estas no dejaban de salir de ella.

Entonces noto mejor quien era el que la llamaba... InuYasha estaba frente a ella, la luna le brindaba sus rayos a su oscuro y brilloso cabello, y sus ojos ambarinos se veian con un brillo distinto.

-Kagome- 

repitió otra vez, tomando toda la atención de la muchacha, entonces se sento en el columpio del lado, sin perder la vista de ella, Kagome solo bajo el rostro tratando de parar de llorar.. pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

-mañana se cumple un mes de...que mi...madre fallecio-musito devilmente sin mirar a el muchacho, su ojos se fijaban en el suelo, y las lágrimas seguian acariciando sus mejillas.

InuYasha al verle a si a Kagome, le dio una sensacion de tanta fragilidad hacia la muchacha, se veia tan vulnerable, y no podia evitar tambien que se veia extremadamente hermosa, con ese toque de inocencia...parecia rogarle asi que la abrazara... ganas no le faltaban, pero... le apenaba hacerlo... le dolia en parte verle asi, lo que más le habia llamado la atencion de Kagome al conocerle, era ese perfecto manejo de sentimientos que tenía, el de al verse capturada por la tristeza, de pronto hablaba de otro tema y reia como si nada.. pero ahora... ahora se veia extremamente devil...

Sus pies se levantaron solos, y se puso frente a la muchacha, entonces la estrecho en un abrazo, fuerte y calido, Kagome al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y viendo que afectuoso era esa cariño, estallo en más sollosos, mientras InuYasha le susurraba al odio  
"Ya.. tranquila Kagome..." "llora todo lo que quieras" "estare aquí.. y no te dejare sola"  
InuYasha sin dejar de abrazarla la levanto, haciendo que ella se parara, Kagome tenía su cabeza puesta en el pecho de InuYasha, entonces paso sus deviles brazos al rededor de la ancha espalda del muchacho, sintiendo la duresa de sus musculos, entre lágrimas se sonrojo...

Sintió que InuYasha le levantaba con la mano el menton, entonces se encontraron sus ojos.

-Gracias-susurro devilmente... sintio que sus piernas se devilitavan y no podia sostenerse, no sabía si era por su tristeza, o por tener a aquel joven asi de cerca de ella.

El rostro de InuYasha se acerco al de ella, rozando su nariz con la punta de la de ella, Kagome se sonrojo aun más, Los cristales iban desapareciendo ya de sus ojos, pero su cara estaba mojada por ellas, InuYasha paso sus dedos pulgares por los restos de lágrimas, sacandole con eso quizas esa amargura que había en la alma de la joven.  
Entonces, y sin dejar de mirarla a Los ojos rozo levemente sus labios con los de Kagome, y sintio una desesperación que lo embargo

-Abre..la boca- le ordeno con tono de suplica él.

Kagome obedecio sin protestar, y cerro sus ojos, al sentir la union de sus labios con los varoniles de él, entregandoce a la esquisita sensacion que le brindaba aquella boca, sintió que InuYasha la apretaba más contra él, y que su mano desendia hasta su sintura estrechandola de una forma mas "intima" Kagome se percato que sus mejillas le ardian,  
La boca de InuYasha no sesaba en moverse contra la de ella, estaba maravillado con tal calida sona... la muchacha era suave y dulce..."como el chocolate" penso para si, esbosando una sonrisa mientras seguía besandola.

Kagome entre abrio los ojos al sentir que la lengua de él trataba de entrar en su boca, Kagome trato de protestar, pero un gemido salio de resongo en vez de palabras, hasta que se dio y dejo que el la explorase de una manera más personal, se sentía rara, parecia que todo al rededor no tenía sentido, solo el y ella, y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que quería a ese joven... no como amigos si no como algo más...  
"¿algo..más?" se repitio en su mente... entonces reacciono.. "tonta tona!" se dijo, el era algo de Kikyou.. y ahora se estaban besando, aunque no queria cortar aquel beso, se armo de valor, y sus brazos que estaban a los costados de él, se pusieron en su pecho empunadolo, hasta que se livero de la union de labios y sus brazos

InuYasha la miro sorprendido... creyo..creyo.que ella estaba disfrutando ese momento tanto como el.

-Porque?-le pregunto InuYasha sin dejar de mirarla, queria hacerle notar que estaba confundido

-Porque tú .. porque simplemente no se puede-dijo bajando la cabeza

-Porque?-volvio a preguntar sin entender

-Porque tú eres algo de Kikyou! y yo ya no quiero tener nada que ver con Kikyou...!-alzo la voz mirandole conmosionada-somos amigos... y los amigos no ...-no se sentia capaz de terminar la frase

-Se besan-completó la frase InuYasha, mirandola de arriba abajo, examinando todo de ella

Kagome solo asintió.

-Yo no soy el novio de Kikyou-dijo de pronto InuYasha

Kagome alzo la vista, mirando directo los Ojos de InuYasha, lucian con un brillo extraño, y parecia su pupila algo dilatada...

-Pero perteneces a ella... de cierto modo-volvio a bajar sus ojos al suelo- ellla y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.. como viste, no quiero tener más problemas con ella... y ademas...

-Ademas que?-pregunto ya fastidiado InuYasha- Por el amor de Dios Kagome, porque te cuestionas tanto!-desesperado InuYasha fruncio el seño, no entendia.

Kagome se exaspero de la presión y ya no lo evito- PORQUE TEMO ENAMORARME DE TI!- cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo se tapo la boca, y entonces comenzó a retroceder, se dio media vuelta y hecho a correr.

InuYasha la llamo, pero ella no le escucho, y la joven se perdio en una de las calles...  
InuYasha solo se limitio a contemplar la soledad de lugar... y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios... recordando las palabras de ella  
"Porque temo enamorarme de tí!"


	19. Chapter 19

:Chocolate Con Almendra:  
"Corona de Flores"

El sol aparecía vagamente por el Orizonte, definitivamente pronto entraría el Otoño por completo ya que el clima cada vez se ponia más helado.  
Era en parte ironico... Kagome sentía que ella se ponía asi.. enferma.. fría, y ahora solo estaba hay... parada frente a esa lapida helada, que decia el nombre de su madre.  
En ese momento ese lugar era el más tranquilo que había visto, grandes extarias de pasto fresco y verde, adornado con flores de cuando en cuando, y finalizado por en sierto lugares lapidas, incluso al medio de todo el parque había un gran lago en donde habían Cisnes.

-Mamá... no te imaginas cuanto te había extrañado... se que ahora puedo hablarte en cualquier lugar, y que me escucharas, me lo prometiste días antes de morir, aun asi.. han pasado tantas cosas madre- dijo Incandose frente a la lapida y acariciandola con la llema de sus dedos, como si el conctacto le hiziera temblar, finalmente decidio sentarse en el pasto humedo-sin ti... mi vida se ha hecho distinta madre...

Los pajaros volaron suavemente con la brisa del viento, que mesieron asi los cabellos ondulados de Kagome.

-Estoy tan confundida mamá... siento tanto temor de amar...-subio la cara mirando el nublado cielo- no quiero volver a sufrir como lo hize con Kouga- volvio a mirar la tumba- aun recuerdo que me dijiste que jamas tubiese miedo a ese sentimiento despues de lo que paso con él... pero esque... siento que si me relaciono con otra persona estoy traicionandolo a él- Kagome suspiro con pesades perdiendo sus ojos en el suelo - antes de morir... Kouga me había tomado las manos, diciendome que yo y el siempre estariamos juntos... aun que el ya no estubiese aquí, me siento pegada a ese pasado... tengo susto mamá... mamá.. que ganas de abrazarte.. mamá!..

"no otra vez"- pensó Kagome al sentir que su rostro se mojaba por sus cristales gotas, se sentía tan frustrada al no poder evitar esa ausencia que sentía sin su madre...

-te necesito mamá- gimio arrodillandoce, y enterrando levemente su cara en el pasto humedo, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la tierra clavando sus uñas en él- te necesito tantisimo.. eras todo para mi mamá...todo-Kagome abrazo la fría lapida, tratando de buscar de algun modo la ausencia de calor de su madre, y cerro los ojos, entonces recordo...

•Flas Back•

La joven cerraba las cortinas, como se lo había pedido su madre desde la cama, la mujer estaba palida, y con la vista algo nublada mirando fijamente a su hija

-cierra la puerta Kagome-le pidió suavemente, Kagome solo asintio con la cabeza y cerro la puerta, mirando desde hayi a su madre quien con los ojos le hizo un gesto de que se acercara a su lado.

-Mamá... yo

-shhh-la mujer le acaricio lentamente el rostro a su hija- Kagome... mi querida

Kagome...-musito- tú y yo...sabemos muy bien, que mi hora esta tan cerca..

-No diga eso Mamá!-interrumpio Kagome acelerada

-Kagome- susurro mirandola de forma desaprovativa

-pero mamá-protesto la muchacha conteniendo las lágrimas

-mira...Hija... no importa donde este yo, oh-trato de hacer un esfuerzo para que las palabras le salieran fluidas- oh si mañana mismo dejo de existir... lo importante es que yo siempre estare en tú corazón, asi como en él de Souta, tú..-respiro ondo- tú siempre vaz a ser mi hija, y yo tú madre, y donde sea que este te voy a proteger y cuidar...-la mujer le acaricio con la mirada tiernamente- si necesitas hablarme.. hazlo, no importa el lugar, siempre te voy a escuchar.. aunque materia fisica mia ya no este querida... eres mi hija.. jamas te voy a dejar sola.. jamas.

•Fin Flasch Back•

-Jamás voy a estar sola.. mamá...-se paro lentamente depositando unas rosas  
que había traido para ella- eran tus favoritas, aun recuerdo tu rostro alegre cuando mi abuelo te las traia- esbozo una leve sonrisa- te quiero mucho mamá...

-Kagome!- un grito a lo lejos la llamo y ella volteo sigilosamente, depositando los ojos en la figura femenina que se aproximaba- suponía que estarías aquí-Sango venia con tres ramos de flores normales, y una corona bastante grande en el hombre, de tonos muy bonitas

-Que lindas flores, y la corona de rosas es preciosa-sonrio tristemente la joven de azabache cabello

-cierto, son todos para la tía, las rosas rojas son de parte de Kaede, él ramo de rosas rosadas son de parte mia y de Miroku, y esta de color azul son de parte Tsunami... y adivina quien me pidió que trajera esta corona de flores-le pregunto Sango con un aire de picardía

-No puedo imaginar quien- respondió Kagome pensando en alguna persona posible

-Las mando..InuYasha.

Kagome al oir su nombre le quedó mirando quedamente los ojos castaños de Sango que brillaban con una sutil tristeza, mas que mal, la madre de Kagome había compartido mucho tiempo con ella tambien.

-InuYasha- Kagome hizo eco, algo conternada, no entendía  
-Si.. creelo, cuando me las entrego yo quede soprendida.. ¿hay algo que quieras contar Kagome?-le hablo Sango mientras dejaba todas las flores de forma ordenada al lado de la lapida, y la corona a los pies de la tumba-¿Kagome?

-El..el-vacilo nerviosa- me encontre con él ayer.. yo..no me encontraba muy bien.. y estubimos hablando de mi madre.

-¿sabes lo que significa el detalle que haya mandado flores a alguien que ni siquiera conocia?-Kagome nego con la cabeza algo sonrojada- significa que le importas mucho Kagome... el me parece un buen chico

-Sango no empiezes, este no es el mejor momento para hablar de ello- le volteandoce hacia su "madre".

-¿Oramos?-le preguntó la castaña quedamente al lado de ella.

-Si- respondió firmenmente la joven mientras ambas se persinaban para orar, y una brisa acarisiaba sus rostros

o

"Le importas" esa palabra resonaba en su mente una y otra vez, miraba por la ventana con aire distraido, tratando de no pensar en él, Sango le pico un costado de la costilla con el codo

-Despierta kagome aquí nos bajamos

comenzarón a caminar hacia el departamento hablando de otras cosas, y de vez en cuando recordando lo dulce que era la madre de Kagome con ambas, al legar al lugar vieron una figura recostada sobre uno de los arboles de la entrada del lugar, al acercarse notaron mejor de quien trataba.

-Miroku ¿que haces aquí? creo que la última vez te mande al diablo- la castaña paso por su lado con aire orgulloso demostrando su enfado, pero Miroku le agarro del brazo.

-sueltame o gritare!.. Kagome!- le dijo por tercera vez en el año pidiendole ayuda de que la salvara de las garras de ese hombre que la sacaba de sus casillas y la volvia loca

-Ups.. miren la hora devo ponerme a estudiar, que esten bien- Kagome corrio a la entrada- No llegues tan tarde Sango! virgen hasta el casamiento- Kagome entro riendo a carcajadas, escuchando las protestas de Sango, y despues sentir como ellos se alejaban

Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a buscar las llaves del departamento, hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, inserto la llave y entro, sintio que piso algo, asique volvio su ojos al suelo

-¿que es esto?-se pregunto a si misma notando un sobre, que decía   
"para Kagome presente" - para mi.. que sera- la muchacha abrio el sobre y leyo la nota " te espero en el Pub "Fu" mañana a las 8.30 de la noche no faltes... InuYasha.

Kagome sintió que se mareaba y todo al rededor le daba vueltas.. InuYasha... InuYasha le había mandando esa nota.. quería que se juntaran... pero no se sentía capaz... no se sentía con fuerza suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos despues de practicamente haverle dicho que lo quería.. ahora solo una pregunta se formulaba en su cabeza ¿iria o no iria?


	20. una desepcion asi

:Chocolate con Almendra:

"Una desepción asi"

Se movia intranquila en la cama, realmente no tenía mucho sueño, y en si el sol aun no salia... pero simplemente ella no podía dormir se sentía terriblemente nerviosa, ansiosa, "que loco" se dijo para si, sinceramente InuYasha era el primer hombre, que la hacia sentir asi, confusa, con Kouga tubo una relación muy bella, esos Grandes amores juveniles que existen... pero a diferencia de Kouga InuYasha la hacia sentir rara, la sacaba de sus cabales, la hacia reaccionar a diferentes situaciones, y estando junto a él siempre sucedia algo loco, raro, como fuese, él sin duda era único.

Ya sabía perfecamente que lo quería y le había quedado más que claro con aquel beso en la plaza, pero ¿el que sentiria? si la había invitado a el pub en dona fue como su primera "cita" de "agradecimiento" por haverla ayudado... ¿él la querría de verdad, habían tantas preguntas en la cabeza de Kagome.

Cerro los ojos unas horas y al abrirlos, sintio el molesto ruido de la aspiradora sonando en el comedor...acompañado de una música rokera a alto volumen y la voz de Sango a corde. Kagome se levanto algo cansada, en verdad no había pasado buena noche, y no entendia como podia ser que una simple carta de invitación la haya dejado de esa forma... asi no era ella.. al menos como siempre se mostraba, ahora estaba descrubiendo ella misma fasetas que ni se conocia.

Paso por el lado de Sango sin que esta se diese cuenta y prendio el califon, luego se dirigio al baño y hay dejo que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, al salir del baño su cabello se veia más largo y estilaba hasta el suelo

-Hey! Kagome me estas mojando el piso!- reclamo Sango con cara de "mamá"

-Ups.. yo lo seco

-Ni que estubiera entretenida limpiando-se quejo la castaña para fastidiar a su amiga

-eso parece- rio Kagome moviento su cabeza derramando más gotas en el suelo, y recivio un cojin en su cabeza- haz mejorado punteria- rio nuevamente la de cabello azabache, mientras se dirigia a su habitación

-Por cierto!-le grito Sango desde el comedor- InuYasha llamo mientras te bañabas, diciendo que su propuesta seguía en pie, sonaba misterioso, devo reconocer que ese tipo tiene una voz sexy- Sango al ver la exprecion sonrojada de Kagome no pudo evitar hechar a reir- es todo tuyo- y entonces Sango comenzo a secar las gotas con un paño

-si.. tiene una voz muy sexy-se dijo susurrando mientras entraba a su habitación-¿comó ire vestida?- se detubo ante sus palabras, no se preguntaba eso desde su relación con kouga, y en si no se producia mucho para salir con él.. pero sentía que con InuYasha era distinto-es inevitable...ya me estoy enamorando de ti- se dijo Kagome mientras se setnaba con ojos ilusionados en la cama.

De pronto se levanto bruscamente de la cama y tiro la toalla, quedando desnuda, habrio el closset y saco una camisa femenina de color verde agua con mangas hasta el codo, ajustado perfectamente a su silueta, y una falda blanca con bordados en el costado, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla

-Esto es perfecto- se decia mientras volteaba en el espejo

-Que guapa-hablo Sango desde la puerta- asi dejaras con un ataque cardiaco a InuYasha

-m...no se...sabes Sango-respiro- me estoy enamorando de él- lo dijo casi como un susurro más para ella que hacia su amiga

-eso esta bien... eso esta muy bien, y el se ve perfecto para ti

-¿lo crees asi?- pregunto la muchacha ilusionada

-Claro!-le animo Sango- puedo estar un 99,9 que ese muchacho te quiere... si volvio por ti a la U...

Kagome examino la respuesta de Sango.. pero no dijo nada solo tomo una cartera pequeñita, hechando su celular, dinero y un reloj de pulsera. y su billetera

-Me voy ahora. porque antes devo hacer unos tramites, por el papeleo del departamento

-Cuidate

-si

-Y pasala bien en tu cita!

-jaja.. claro

-y recuerdo Virgen hasta el casamiento- dijo casi en carcajadas Sango.. esa frase la habían inventado hace unos cuatro años, fue algo que surgio de repente, pero era una muy buena frase

-No me llamo Sango- respondio Kagome con cara malvada mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento, pero logro escuchar como la puerta chocaba con algo, si no ubiera salido con rapides de seguro ya no tendría cabeza, con esa mania de Sango de lansar cosas.

o

Despues de hacer los tramites, ya estaba bien para reunirse con InuYasha, miro el reloj de pulsera que tenía en la cartera y eran las 8:06 asi que se encamino tranquilamente al pub Fu, en el trayecto tubo que soportar a bastantes lividinosos diciendole cosas desagradables, y suciedades pervertidas, que por ella les ubiera dado una buena palisa a muchos.. pero recordo algo divertido que le dijo Sango una vez "que se le hace cuando eres hermosa mijita" y se rio para si... en verdad no sabía si su sonrisa era por esa frase recordada, o el saber que el encontrarse con InuYasha se aproximaba.

Al llegar al lugar pudo escuchar la música ya tronando, entro y comenzó a buscar el la multitud a InuYasha, hasta que lo hayo de espaldas en la barra sentado tenia la cabeza gacha, Kagome se acerco con una linda sonrisa.

-InuYasha estoy aquí!- le dijo feliz

-pudrete perra- InuYasha la miro, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y parecia no controlar bien su cuerpo

-Inu..yasha estas bien?- Kagome no entendia que le pasaba- uheles raro- le dijo al notar un extraño olor que emababa de su boca y manos...- inuyasha tú

-Mi amor ven! ya devemos irnos prometiste que hiriamos al cine- una muchacha de largo cabello liso y piel palida aparecio al lado de InuYasha tomandole el gancho posesivamente

-Ki..Kikyou...-Kagome la miro sin entender

-Kagome, que lastima a sido un agrado verte pero yo y mi novio tenemos mucho que hacer.. ya sabes- esas palabras fueron mal intencionadas, kikyou se veia tambien algo descordinanda pero no tanto como InuYasha.

-InuYasha..- los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a perder brillo

-Adios perrita.. oye eso no son bacas volando. jajajaa- le decia InuYasha a Kikyou mientras se alejaban

-No.. creo que son corderos jajja- le seguia Kikyou muerta de la risa..

Kagome tubo un leve presentimiento y tomo el vaso que InuYasha estaba bebiendo.. y lo olio.. ese olor.. ese olor.. Kagome abrio sus ojos.. ese olor.. provenia a.. provenia a Droga. el vaso resfalo de los dedos de Kagome ocacionando un ruido al chocar el vidrio con el suelo de madera.

Kagome no atino a nada, las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos como un rio sin final, no tomo atencion a lo que le decia el moso, y salio de lugar, sentía que si se quedaba hay se ahogaría.. no entendía porque!.. como el había sido capaz de hacerle eso.. como.. acaso.. ¿solo la llamo para burlarse de ella, se sentía tan dolida. y Dios le dolia tanto porque le quería.


	21. como ayudarte?

Bien, antes de empezar con el siguiente capitulo, lamento el retraso, pero ya les explique que durante la semana muy poco me conecto, y en el fin de semana salgo.. por algunos lados.. asi que no he estado mucho en el pc, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, Gracias por el apoyo incondicional que me brindan

Lo que etsa a continuación es un mensaje d e mi amigis katita la que escribe el dic..

**kata-chan:"Quiero agradecerles por leer mi fics, y esperarlo con tantas ansias, aun que inume4ever es la que sube los capis, yo siempre me paseo para leer sus comentarios asi que besitos y abrazos para ustedes tambien "**

Eso y ahora el nuevo capi nn 

"Como ayudarte...¿?"

Las cortinas entre abiertas, la ventana cerrada, la puerta sin llave, los zapatos tirados en el suelo, y una figura tendida amargamente sobre su cama de tonos verde palido, Kagome Higurashi se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, y aun en sus mejillas quedaban restos de lágrimas ocacionadas por la noche anterior. Despues del incidente, ella solo atino a correr tanto y con tanta fuerza, que a pesar de que el Pu fu quedaba a buena distancia de su casa contanto que había que tomar bus, Kagome gasto toda su ira, frustación, pena y rabía corriendo tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Al llegar a su departamento, no subio por el ascensor si no por las escaleras, corriendo tambien y metio insegura la llave en la chapa de la puerta, las lágrimas parecían ríos en sus ojos, que no sesaban de caer, al entrar se saco los zapatos torpemente, y corrio al primer cuarto, que era su habitación, hechandose pesadamente sobre la cama para llorar, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, con el rostro enterrado en la almohada, y sus mans aferrando los costados de esta, asi fue como se quedo dormida, asi fue tambien como desperto.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, pestañando una y otra vez, viendo borroso, por la presión de su cara en la almohada, se enderezo devilmente, tratando de pensar de lo que había pasado no era real.. Sango al parecer no había llegado a casa, recordo que había salido con Miroku y que era probable que no llegara, conociendolo a él, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreir levemente ante eso.

Al fin se levantó para sentarse esta vez sobre el sillón de el living... no hizo nada más que eso,... y entonces comenzó a reflexionar sobre la noche pasada, sin antes respirar hondo para que las lágrimas no salieran.

Se sentía dolida, y traicionada, no entendía como InuYasha Fullika Había sido capaz de hacerle tal daño... ella que tonta.. que humillada se sentía, con tanta ilusión había ido, comenzó a apretar con fuerza la tela de su pijama, al darse cuenta lo tonta que se sentía por su ilusion rompida

-"Y pensar que incluso no sabía que ponerme"-sonrio amargamente, ante aquello, no podía entender su cabeza lo ilusa que había sido... "parecia una quinceañera"- miro el suelo con sombría mirada.

Al llegar al lugar vio que InuYasha estaba con la cabeza gacha y aldo desordenado, eso fue lo que le llamo la atención, cuando el siempre estaba bien vestido y con buena postura, mostrandoce imponente y sumamente masculino para las mujeres, pero cuando se acerco vió la dura realidad, InuYasha drogado y Kikyou a su lado diciendole "mi amor"

-mi amor-imito Kagome la voz de Kikyou asperamente y con desagrado, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Maldita sea!- grito enrabiada con los cristales en sus ojos, golpeando con el puño de su mano el cojin de su lado, y apreto los ojos fuertemente

-pense que no estabas eso.. que solo había pasado como una combersación más en la fiesta, solo para acernos enfadar solo para hacer que nuestra química al estar juntos estallara- Kagome puso ambas manos a un costado de su cara con gran sonrojo.

Eso era, eso era lo que hacía que el y ella estallaran y se formara un aire de leve pasión y jugueteo cuando estaban juntos.. eran como dos componentes quimicos que al juntarse explotaban, apasionadamente defendiendo sus opiniones, ya muchas veces les había pasado lo mismo, cuando hablaban sobre politica y economia con él en algunos encuentros si mayor circuntancias.

-te amo- susurro Kagome para si bajando su cabeza aun más, mirando fijamente sus piez- simplemente eso es lo que acabo de entender- se dijo para si, combensiendo y admitiendo al fin lo que sentía...

y era ahora donde comenzaba lo peor de todo, con el se encontraba Kikyou.. ¿comó lo iba a sacar de las Drogas si kikyou estaba junto a él? a kikyou la habían expulsado por traficar Droga al interior de la U, y meter a más de 10 jovenes en ello, haciendo que Ayumi, una de las amigas de Kagome, entrara en ello, y eso le trajo la muerte por intoxicación...  
Kikyou para no ser inculpada por esa muerte, y no ser descubierta, trato de inculpar a la que en ese momento era "Kagome su amiga" aunque Kagome jamas le dio confianza Kikyou, si le daba pena su forma de ser y vivir la vida, y se acerco a ella solo para intentar ayudarla, sin embargo Kikyou le formo esa trampa, que casi le costo la expulsion de la Universidad.

Kikyou sabía como engatusar a los jovenes en esa trampa mortifera... entonces asi  
¿como ayudaría a InuYasha?.. sabía que no podría alejarlo asi como asi de kikyou, y lo que quería saber era, como el habia podido consumir sabiendo que se encontraria con ella, eso no lo entendía... ademas InuYasha no era tan idiota como para llevar a Kikyou con él..

-creo...- suspiro levemente, y en ese momento se sobresalto, su celular comenzó a sonar, alargo su brazo y lo tomo con aburrimiento, aclarando su voz, antes de alcanzarlo, si contestaba no quería que notasen que habia estado llorando, miro el visor "Llamada entrante InuYasha"...


	22. te quiero demasiado como para abandonart

•Chocolate Con almendra•  
"te quiero demasiado como para abandonarte"

Kagome miro el teléfono cijilosa, mientras este insistía en sonar, entonces se paro, suspiro relajando sus músculos levemente, cuando volvió a sonar, era InuYasha otra vez, respiro lo más hondo que pudo, y apretó el Botón de contestar llamada.

-A….alo- dijo vacilante con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda

-Kagome..- respiro- soy… yo InuYasha...

-Lo se..Los cel leen t los números conocidos- rió nerviosa

-Si.. jeje

-o-Silencio-o-

Kagome al ver que el no hablaba tomo la iniciativa

-para que me haz llamado?-preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

-si..¿eh?... rayos, no se que me pasó ayer, podemos vernos está tarde

-¿está tarde?... pues, tengo un trabajo que hacer

-ah.. Entonces otro día- suspiro desilusionado

Kagome al escuchar su tono de voz se arrepintió

-Espera!- le llamo antes que colgara- pero el trabajo puede esperar,

-Genial!- se escucho una alegre risa- a las 4 en el parque?

-Muy bien

.muy bien- repitió él

-Adios

-chao..

A pesar de que inuYasha ya había colgado Kagome seguía con el celular en el oido, escuchando el "tuu" parpadeo un par de segundos, y volvió a reaccionar, dejo el celular sobre la mesita de centro, y se paro suavemente abriendo las cortinas, dejando pasar las leves rayos del sol, que se escondían tras las nubes, Kagome tambien abrió la ventana pasando hacia el pequeño balcón, estiro sus brazos, asia el cielo y entonces esbozo al fin una sonrisa, ya estaba decidida, estaba demasiado involucrada en todo como para hacerce la lesa, quizas así… lograría entrar más en InuYasha, quizas asi el le tomara más cariño…. aunque ya se habían besado, ella no sabía si el la quería quizas el solo quería una amiga, bajo sus ojos a la gente que caminaba a paso apurado, en la calle.

-Si fuese asi... me conformare con ser tú amiga- se dijo alsando los ojos al cielo levemente despejado- solo quiero que estes feliz, solo quiero sacarte de ello...  
Oh InuYasha...

-Llegue!- se escucho la alegre voz de Sango- ¿Kagome?- Sango la vio el el valcón y se acercó-¿Kag-Chan?

-e?- Kagome se voleto haciendo bailar su cabello- no te escuche entrar- la joven de azabache pelo, la examino- parece que la pasaste bien anoche.

-Jeje no me puedo quejar, con Miroku fuimos a bailar a la Discotek Shiko'n y me lo pase de lo mejor,¿ me creerias si te dijera que él solo me toco dos veces mis nalgas en toda la noche?- le dijo la de ojos castaños sonriendo

-vaya eso es un progreso- ambas rieron  
- y a ti? ¿comó te fue? no hayaba la hora de llegar, para saber si ya son novios.. uh ya me lo puedo imaginar todo- Sango estaba hablando sin fijar en la cara que ponia kagome- vamos niña cuentame!- entonces la muchacha vio el rostro de Kagome, los ojos los tenía inchados y rojos... y su cara no reflejaba gran animo-   
¿Qué paso Kagome?-al notar en la forma en que estaba

-"Sumale a Ilusión más InuYasha, restalo con drogas y dividelo por Kikyou"- le dijo ironicamente Kagome tratando de poner su cara más neutral pero sin exito, mientras se sentaba en el sillon estirando su brazo para alcansar la toalla de baño que estaba en la silla.

-Drogas...kikyou..Inuyasha..- Sango analiso la situación.-Oh Kagome..-reacciono- lo siento

-No te preocupes... a las 4 me reunire con él.

-pero Kagome!- le hablo fuerte Sango soprendida, y con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Amiga, yo le quiero y lo ayudare a salir de ello,

-¿enamorada Kagome?- Sango comprendio sus sentimientos perfectamente, si Miroku estubiera en ello, ella haría lo imposible para ayudarle- el amor es algo tan raro, te da alegría y penas, te hace sentir feliz, y otras veces fatal, te ilusiona y desiluciona, es algo dificil de entender

-eso es lo que nos hace tan humanos- Kagome beso en la mejilla a Sango mientras la abrazaba. si me hace daño, si todo se vuelve complicado me alejare, de él, lo prometo

- Bueno- asintió Sango al fin

o

Sus pasos eran lentos, su tacón alto y resonaba en él inmenso pasillo, abrió la puerta más grande enchapada en los bordes por el oro más fino, solto un suspiro de insatisfacción mientras la cerraba tras de si.

Sus cabellos largos y lisos, se mesian como baiben, de un lado al otro, sus ojos se pasearon por el Gran cuarto, hasta que lo vió sentado en una sila bastante comoda, el le hizo gesto de que se acercara, pero lela no se movio.

-Estoy arta- empezó Kikyou, con unos mezclados con rabia y una oculta tristeza- no voy a ser tú esclava por siempre- apreto sus puños enterrando sus uñas levemente en sus palmas

-Vaya... veo que estas insolente- Naraku se levanto de su lugar, y camino pausadamente hasta llegar en donde estaba la esvelta mujer. Hizo un ademan de tratar de acariciar su rostro, pero Kikyou lo corrio bruscamente- me produces cosas cuando te comportas asi.

-Basta Naraku, no estoy jugando- Kikyou retrocedio dos pasos asia atras- Puedes torturar mi mente hasta más no poder, pero no seguire más tus ordenes.

-ya entiendo- dijo el levantando una ceja- es por InuYasha, estas asi porque ayer te ordene que le drogaras, cariño- tomo ambos brazos de ella, y los atrajo a su robusto cuerpo frotandolo levemente.

-dejame en paz!- Kikyo grito, dandole arañasos, desesperada, safandose de él- me das asco, Imbecil!- la joven por primera vez perdió su perfecta compostura, logro rajuñar a Naraku varias veces en las mejillas y manos.

-Perra!- Naraku le otorgo una cachetada en toda su mejilla asiendola caer.

-puedes golpearme hasta más no poder, pero no te are más caso!

-Osaka- habló Naraku con una voz ronca

Kikyou abrio sus ojos grandemente y se tapo los oidos, recuerdos en su mente de guerra y destrucción, y de pronto un disparo y sangre.

-Basta!- susurro tan devil y vulnerabla, parecia una niña tan infedensa

-Osaka- repetía él una y otra vez, mientras movia sus manos de una forma extraña y repitiendo el mismo movimiento sin parar, la mente de Kikyou se atormentaba, y las lágrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin cesar

-te vez enternesedora- naraku se rio y se inclino para estar a su altura- me vas a hacer caso ¿cariño?- le dijo mientras ponia sus dedos en el mentón de ella, levantandole un poco el rostro, y besandole los labios bruscamente.

Kikyou le miraba algo ida, no parecia ella, estaba como en otro mundo, levemente reacciono- eres un malvado

-Vas a hacerme caso- repitió pasando sus largos dedos por el blanco cuello de la muchacha

- ¿tengo otra opción?- le respondió molesta y con gran dolor, se levanto del suelo y camino dignamente, tambaleandoce un poc, hasta lograr salir.

Naraku la siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecio tras la inmensa puerta.

-Estubo cerca- se hecho sobre la silla prendiendo un cigarro, y luego fumandolo, mientras lines rojas en sus mejillas se comenzaban a formar por los rasjuños de Kikyou.

o

El reloj marcaba las 4:45, Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca en su boca, se sentía tonta

- me voy- decidió ya cansada de esperar, se paro del columpio..

-KAGOME!-

se giro y sus risos se movieron junto con ella, InuYasha venia corriendo hacia ella.

-Lo siento ah..- tomo aire- esque estaba en un taco- la miro de arriba hacia abajo

Estaba preciosa, sus labios pintados suavemente con un brillo, sus ondulados cabellos perfectamente peinados que despedian un delicioso aroma, tenia puesto una polera con tirantes blanca, que formaban su estrecha sintura y sus firmes bustos, y abajo traia una falda que llegaba hasta la rodilla, del mismo color que la polera, con flores bordada solo por los bordes de color negro, estaba dejaba ver sus lindas caderas y sus niveas piernas, y todo esto iba acompañado de unos zapatos Chinos color crema.

- Oh.. Kagome- no pudo evitar exclamar tratando de retener un suspiro

Kagome se enrojecio al ver la forma en que el la obcervaba

- me.. menos mal que llegaste- le miro los ojos.. tan dorados, tan hermosos, y luego sus labios, deseaba profundamente que el la volviese a besar.

-Estas tentadora- le dijo el sin problemas con una voz profunda

Kagome parpadeo dos veces incomoda

- de eso no vinimos a hablar- contesto desviando sus ojos a los niños que jugaban en la caja de arena.

- es cierto- InuYasha se sentó en uno de los columpios y ella le imitó- no recuerdo bien lo que pasó- silencio- fui a esperarte en el bar como lo habiamos acordado y me sente en la barra... recuerdo que.. llegó Kikyou.. con dos sobres de ... drogas, no recuerdo bien que le dije cuando me los ofrecio.. y me fui al baño, antes pedi una Chela, cuando volvio ambos teniamos dos Chelas... y de hay no recuerdo más.. parece que Kikyou hecho las drogas en las cervesas...creo

-me trataste de perra- le habló Kagome devilmente, mirando el suelo, Inuyasha la obcervo con tristeza

-lo sientoi- se limito a decir

-te fuiste y entendi que estabas drogado, me senti tan desilucionada- la voz de Kagome se comenzó a entre cortar, sus ojos se empezaron a empañar- me senti- los critales rodaron por la suave y broceada piel de ella- me senti tan tonta.. no entendia nada

-Kagome- InuYasha sintió que se devilitaba al verla asi, ella lloraba tan amargamente

-Pero despues de pensar...

-Kagome si te quieres alejar de mi, yo... lo comprendo- hablo rapidamente sin mirarla

Kagome se levantó y se puso frente a él, en cuncliyas y le tomó sus grandes manos.

-dejame terminar- esbozo una sonrisa y el se la intento devolver sin exito- despues de pensar comprendí... no te voy a dejar, no puedo, yo...- Kagome apreto sus manos y se perdió en la belleza de sus ojos- _yo te quiero demasiado_ como para abandonarte.


	23. confesion de sentimientos pasados

•Chocolate Con Almendra•

"Una confesion de amores pasados"

InuYasha alsó ambas cejas, sus ojos destellarón extraño brillo tierno oculto tras sus ojos aparentemente fríos, su labio inferior temblo un poco y de pronto sintió que no sabía que decir. Kagome al notar que el no respondía comenzó a sentir una gran tristeza en su interior y apretó sus dientes, luego trato de curvar su boca en una falsa sonrisa.

-No..no te preocupes.. entiendo si tu no...

No terminó de hablar, sus palabras dolidas fueron calladas por los firmes, sensuales, y ´masculinos labios de InuYasha, Kagome sintió un cosquilleo acompañado de un extraño placer, mientras alcanzaba el ritmo hambriento de él, InuYasha se paró del columpio para ondear más el beso, toco con su lengua los dientes de ella, formulando la pregunta si le dejaba pasar, ella insegura abrió sus labios un poco más, y entonces sintió como la humeda lengua él, acariciaba la suya, comenzando una danza exitante con ello. El besó parecia interminable... y se separaron cuando ya no les quedaba a ambos aire suficiente como para seguir.

Kagome no sabía que respuesta era esa y solo atino a abrazarlo con uferza, sintiendo como él correspondia en un abrigador abrazo.

-InuYasha- musito

-Me produces tantas sensaciones Kagome-le dijo InuYasha mientras con una mano le acariciaba el cabello.

-Tú Igual... hace tiempo que no sentía esto con alguien- le confesó alsando el rostro mirandolo a los ojos.

-¿hace tiempo?- preguntó él, tomando de la mano a Kagome y haciendo que caminasen hasta una banka cercana, para que ella le contase el "hace tiempo"

-veras... cuando tenía quince años conoci a Kouga, un joven nuevo en mi colegio en ese tiempo... en esa época yo no estaba muy bien, porque mi familia tenia grabes problemas economicos- Kagome penso un poco antes de continuar- Kouga me dió animo en los momentos.. y siempre hacia algo para que yo me sintiese feliz... poco a poco nos... em..

-se enamoraron-completo InuYasha al verla complicada, pero con un extraña voz de pesades.

-Si- asintió Kagome- fuimos novios durante un año, y si..y si el no ubiera muerto.. quizas.. quizas aun estariamos juntos-ella vio la expreción de asombro en InuYasha- comenzó a tener constantes dolores de cabezas, se saco unas radiografias.. y varios examenes más, y le detectaron un cancer cerebral totalmente radmificado, que desde ya hace muchos años, quizas, desde cuando nació lo tenía, pero no se habia notado, pues avanzaba lentamente, pero en ese momento al tenerlo ya por gran parte... el doctor le dio solo... solo dos meses más de vida- suspiro devil- ni que el fuera mago.. pero le acerto-trato de sonreir- dos meses exacto, y falleció.

InuYasha no sabia como expresarse solo atino a

-devió ser duro

-Lo fue

-recuerdo muy bien como fue que nos conocimos- de pronto le dijo InuYasha

-¿así?- preguntó ella algo confundida

-en verdad, yo te habia visto desde ya hace un buen rató, sentada en en pasto, de esta misma plaza llorando, te veias tan desolada- su voz sonaba calmada- cuando te levantaste y comenzaste a caminar note que un tipo te miro con cara morvosa y te comenzó a seguir, me parecio extraño y determine a seguirte tambien.. y veo que hize bien.

-Aun estoy agradecida de ello, aunque no es la primera vez que me pasa, se algo de artes marciales y se como defenderme, pero ese día, ese tipo me pillo desprevenida.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿como dices?- pregunto nuevamente sin entender

-me imagino que con lo bonita que eres, te deven seguir muchos hombres- entonces la miró a los ojos, con intensidad, obteniendo el resultado querido, haciendola sonrojar.

Kagome desvio la mirada masculina, y fijo sus ojos en el suelo.

-Te puedo ahora yo preguntar algo?.

-Claro.

-ya que estamos hablando de nuestras relaciones pasadas... como fue que conoziste a Kikyou- le dijo, mientras se rascaba el cuello, en una picadura que tenia.

InuYasha puso sus facciones tensas y apretó su boca, sus ojos se veian indecisos.

-Pero si no quieres hablar yo..

-Fue en la primavera de hace dos años atras- empezó a "narrar", perdiendo sus ojos en la arboleda de al frente- en un paseo, ella estaba hay, recuerdo que la vi sentada en la playa sola, me llamó la atención desde el primer momento que la vi- Kagome jugó con un riso de su cabello evitando sus nervios- sin querer cruzamos miradas- siguió InuYasha- ella me saludo, y empezamos a hablar, al principio Kikyou estaba muy seria, se reia muy poco, pero luego comenzó a relajarse... recuerdo que poseia unos ojos algo brillosos, y algunas salinas lágrimas marcadas por un camino ya hecho en sus mejillas, y olia a hierva... si sabes a lo que me refiero- silencio- poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo más cercanos y paso lo que tenía que pasar- mientras valvuceaba un poco- un día me llevo a una fiesta y hay fue donde probe droga pro primera vez, al princincipio todo era fantastico y sentia que con esa planta que se veia tan insignificante podía sentirme como yo quería, soñando y haciendo lo que yo deseaba, pero poco a poco todo se volvio de mal en peor, crei que podria dejarla cuando quería, y me di cuenta tarde que dependia de ella, deseaba volver al sentir la sensacion del principio, pero ya no podia, consumia más para sentir ese mismo placer, y solo encontraba el dolor de hacerle daño a los demas, todo se escapaba de mis manos, y entonces por mi voluntad me interne en un hospital... de hay no volvi a ver jamas a Kikyou, hasta ahora.. en la Universidad- InuYasha suspiro poniendo ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

-Aun la quieres- habló Kagome en voz baja... y golpeando con el tacon suavemente el piso.

-No se- InuYasha seco el sudor de sus manos en sus pantalones- aun me pasan cosas al verla.

Kagome sintió una punsada en su pecho, y se levantó de la banka, con intenciones de irse.

-Pero lo que si se esque siento algo por ti muy fuerte.. que le llaman... como es la palabra.. a sí_.."Amor"_ -le dijó casi sin aliento, con un sonrojo notable, le era dificl hablar de sus sentimientos a las personas, siempre lo fue, y lo seguía siendo.

Kagome se detubo en seco al oirle decir eso, pero aun segui dandole la espalda. En eso entonces vió que Kikyou venia corriendo hacia ellos, mejor dicho a InuYasha y noto que las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos, Kikyou tenia un rostro dolido, y su mejilla levemente inflamada, se veia algo sucia y despeinada, mientras seguia corriendo acercandose más hacia ellos. para entonces InuYasha se había parado al notarla venir, Kikyou alcanzo los metros que la alejaban de él y se tiró a los brazos de él, expulsando un llantó más fuerte. Kagome se puso de piedra.

o

continuara!

lamento el retraso


	24. un perdon a su estilo

**Autor: Originalmente por la gran kata-chan**

**Pues antes te traerles la conti queria hacer una aclaración que em parece necesario que es la de que yo no soy la escritora de esta maravillosa historia (ya quisiera yo ser la escritora) pero no no lo soy esta historia es solamente de la gran kata-chan haci que ya saben yo solo actualizo cap nada mas y sus review en realidad son ella de su gran ingenio y paciencia y puess por que no decirlo su excelente capacidad para hecer historias bueno luego de esta gran aclaración ahorap sip la conti...**

•Chocolate con Almendras•

_"Un perdón a su estilo"_

Kikyou parecía una niña asustada, y abrazaba fuertemente los brazos de InuYasha, Kagome miraba la escena con cierto ojos tristes, y giro su rostro un poco, sentía en ese momento un pequeño dolor en el corazón, pero no tanto por ella, si no por Kikyou, se veia tan destrozada... se asimilaba a un animal herido, que buscaba el refugio.

-Kikyou.. que pasa- se atrevió a hablar InuYasha con un sentimiento de pena

-Abrazame... por favor..- le decía entre sollosos ella, y una voz apagada.

Kagome suspiró viendo como InuYasha miraba a su ex.. y la abrazaba con fervor, quizas estaba siendo egoista.. pero no podia evitar sentir.. ¿celos?.. apretó sus puños tomando aire.

-su..supongo que ustedes quieren estar solos- articuló al fin... mirando a los ojos a el joven de mirada ambarina, Kikyou abrió los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, frundiendo el labio.

-Kagome- 

-_No_ te preocupes-sonrió fingidamente- _soy_ capaz de entender- dicho esto se dió media vuelta haciendo bailar su cabello y se perdió entre los niños que jugaban a pillarse, InuYasha la siguió hasta que se desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Kagome-susurro herido- y que te paso Kikyou- fue recien cuando noto que ella tenía la mejilla inchada- Kikyou...- abrió los ojos en exclamación al ver el rojo de esa zona del rostro.

-me golpeó- logró decir resentida y con ojos sin vida

-¿qúé?.. pero ¿Quién?- se puso histerico

-na..naraku

InuYasha quedo helado, había dicho Naraku, ese mismo idiota que había tratado de hace dos años atras matar a su padre y a su madre.

-siento... siento lo que hize.. el otro día- ya más cal,mada apartandoce un poco del abrazo de consuelo formado

-el otro día- la miro él distraidamente

-Naraku me ordeno drogarte...-musito quedamente, InuYasha fruncio el ceño.

-Que haz dicho

-Nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad.. - le miró a los ojos viendo su desconcierto- Naraku sabe algo de mi con lo que.. me puede manejar- apreto sus puños con lágrimas de rabia- me ordeno que me acercara a ti para...

-Jamas me haz querido- le interrumpio Inuyasha de pronto con un aire triste.

-¿Comó?- Kikyou entendió. -No!- negó claramente- claro que no!.. yo.. estoy enamorada de ti...InuYasha- unos mechones calleron por sus hombros- siento el daño que te he heho, jamas fue mi inteción herirte... tengo un gran odio hacia naraku, per por ti ... mucho amor... sabes lo dificl que me resulta a mi al igual que a ti hablar de mis sentimientos...-Kikyou lo miró a los ojos...y el silencio los invadió

-porque Naraku quiere destruirme...- preguntó seriamente él

-ciertamente.. no lo se bien, solo algo de una venganza por tus padres.. o algo asi... sobre dinero y una asociasion que tenían.

-Kikyou..

-Entiendo si ahora me _odias _-se separó totalmente de los brazos de él, para ponerse frente a InuYasha, luego se giro dandole la esplada y comenzo a caminar, pero de pronto volteó, sus ojos dieron un brillo de nostalgica ternura- pero yo.. siempre..te amare... ojala.. que algún día entiendas el porque del todo.. y me logres.. perdonar.

Y diciendo esto se alejo.  
InuYasha sintió una amargura rodeandole por todo su ser, se sentía sin fuerzas, sin ganas, ni siquiera tenia animos como para moverse de donde estaba parado, todo se desvanecia.  
Ciertamente ahora entendia porque Naraku lo había tratado de matar.. y eso era porque hace años atras su padre se había asociado con él, el asuntó fue que Naraku trato de robar, o mejor dicho estafar a su padre con unas cuentas, ademas de que con sus continaus reuniones de comida en la casa Fullika, eran más que nada por otra razón y esa era, porque Naraku trataba de atrapar a Izayoi, entonces InuYasha comenzó a recordar una ocación en la cual...

•Flash Back•

Izayoi algo cansada había pedido permiso para irse a su dormitorio, InuYasha que para ese entonces tenia 12 años, la acompaño a su cuarto, mientras Naraku y su padre se quedaban para hablar de sus negocios.

-hijo me puedes traer mi chal, se me quedo en el comedor- le dijo Izayoi mientras se acomodava en la cama

-está bien- le aceptó InuYasha con cara de molestia, pero la dulce mirada de su madre, lograba combenserlo de cual quier cosa.

-papá donde esta el chal de mamá

- lo dejo enzima de el sillon y por favor no nos interrumpas!- le reclamo el señor Fullika

-oh no se preocupe, mientras yo voy al baño- mintió naraku, con otras intenciones

y rápidamente desaparecio por el pasillo, con el propocito de ir a la habitación de Izayoi, estaba la puerta semi abierta, asi que el paso, cerrandola suavemente, Izayou estaba de espaldas y pensó que InuYasha era el que habia entrado.

-dejamelo enzima de la cama por favor hijo.

- y porque no mejor los dos nos tiramos sobre esa cama- le hablo una voz profunda y fría tras de si. Izayoi se volteo inmediatamente con ojos de furia

-ya basta, me sigues cada vez que puedes, dejame tranquila por favor. le rogo juntando sus manos frente a su pecho cansada de aquella situación.

-no lo creo, me eres muy apetesible como para dejarte escapar- se acerco naraku a ella agilmente arrinconandola contra el vidrio.

-sueltame- le reclamo, sin atreverse a gritar por miedo

-sueltala!- le gritaron de atras, era InuYasha que venía con el chal, el cual estaba muy apretado en su mano, se sintieron unos pasos que venian, con tal grito del muchacho el señor Fullika se asusto y al llegar vio la escena.

Desde ese día tras romper su union de comercio, no lo volvieron a ver.

•Fin Flash Back•

InuYasha manejaba su auto rápidamente hasta que llego a un bloque ya conocido, estaciono el auto y subió rápidamente las escaleras, toco el timbre, y en vez de abrirle Kagome la puerta, se la abrió otra persona.

-Houjo quien es?- se escucho la voz femenina acercandoce.

InuYasha le hizo con la mano una seña de que no dijiese quien era el que habia venido y se fue´como manda el diablo escaleras abajo, y tomando su auto a toda prisa..

-Na..nadie

-bueno entonces, terminemos con este ejercicio matematico.. me paritre la cabeza con el ramo de estadistica jamas han sido mi fuerte los números- se quejo volviendo a sentarse con él cuaderno en mano.

Houjo la imito mientras tomaba la calculadora, y leia un libro para explicarle.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta Kagome?

-dime

-tienes novio?

Kagome levanto su mentón y lo miró a los ojos, la primera imagen que se le pasó por la mente fue la de InuYasha, pero luego se borro- n..n..no tengo- titubeo un poco.

-bien

-¿Bien?- preguntoó confundida

-Kagome...-respiro profundamente, tomandole las manos- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Autor: Originalmente por la gran kata-chan**


	25. intento suicida

Autor: Originalmente por la gran kata-chan 

Chocolate con Almendra•

" Intento suicidia"

Kagome quedo de pieza, le miro totalmente soprendida, su vista se nublo por unos segundos, y su boca se abrio para decir algo que nunca salió, se sentia totalmente desconcertada, si bien sabia que este muchacho estaba detras de ella, jamas se espero una propuesta asi departe de él.. jamas..

-que... ¿qué haz dicho?-le preguntó con cara de no comprender nada.

-Oh aun mejor- aventuro el castaño con ojos ilusionados y una sonrisa confiada- ¿Quieres... Quieres _casarte _con _migo_?

Ah no, eso si que estaba siendo demasiado, pero que se creia él, esta bien, Houjo había sido muy comprencivo con ella, pero a el no le daba el derecho de eso, menos de preguntarle si se queria casar con él ¡J-a-m-a-s!. Reconocia que el era un hombre bueno, pero de hay a dar ese gran paso. Kagome se levantó del asiento apoyando ambas manos en la mesa y respirando hondo...

-lo siento Houjo, pero yo a ti solo te quiero como_ amigo- _logró escusarse inteligentemente.

El rostro de Houjo que hace unos minutos mostraba alegría soñadora, había cambiado drásticamente a seriedad y sus ojos se apagaron y fruncio sus labios hacia abajo algo confundido. Kagome al ver esa expresión se sintiño enormemente culpable.

- pero podemos seguir siendo tan amigos como siempre- Kagome intento poner su mano enel hombre de él, pero este se movio de tal forma en la que Kagome no logró hacerlo- Houjo- se lamento triste por su actitud.

-No lo podre soportar... _te amo_ demasiado Kagome, desde que te conozco de la Enseñanza Media he estado enamorado de ti, haciendo lo mejor posible para que te fijes en mi... y veo que jamas lo lograre-apretó sus puños- me voy- tomo su libro y sus lápices rápidamente y a grandes pasos llego a la puerta sin voltearse, abrio la perilla y desaparecio tras ella.

-Oh... Houjo- Kagome tiro su peso sin finesa sobre la silla, realmente sentía una tristeza por lo que acababa de pasar... pero Houjo malinterpreto todo... de seguro era demasiado doloroso, pero que más ella podía hacer si sus sentimientos solo estaban derigidos asia aquel Hombre bruto y testarudo que besababa increiblemente bien. Kagome cerro sus ojos y poso sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando la caricia de la tarde sobre su boca, y la forma en la que sus labios jugaban...- fue tan intimo- susurro embelesada tratando de volver a sentir esa emosion y ese extasis.-InuYasha.

o

Decidio que lo mejor para distraerse un rato seria caminar por las castellas sin lugar fijo, ademas el clima en la noche estaba bastante agradable, aun que si bien había salido de su casa, porque él la había llamado queriendo que se juntasen en la esquina de la calle Rumi tashi, cuando ya comenzaba a llegar a la esquina, pudo verlo desde lejos, InuYasha llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta y se veia bastante apuesto, sin contar que junto la luna le alumbraba el rostro, Kagome sintió que le temblaban las piernas al llegar en donde el estaba, este abrio sus ojos y giro su rostro para lograr ver como el sonrojo en su trigueña piel se marcaba.

-Kagome- le dijo en forma de saludo cuando ella ya estaba a su lado

-aquí estoy.. em...

-¿Caminamos?- la invitó él mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ellos, sin consultarle y hechandoce a handar arrastrandola.

-para que preguntas si ya lo estas haciendo- reclamo en tono divertido

InuYasha solto un suspiro- me alegra- Kagome le miro sin entender- pense que estarias molesta por lo de Kikyou.

- y quien te dice que no lo este- le respondio con una voz apagada

-no se de que te preocupes, he hecho de todo para.. que te des cuenta que _tú me gustas_- le dijo sin mirarla a la cara, ademas los mechones de su frente e tapaban sus ojos, Kagome sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al oirle decir eso.

-_Tú tambien me gustas mucho_... InuYasha- habló Kagome suavemente, tensionando un poco sus dedos con los de él, aunque no obtuvo respuesta decidió dejarlo asi, de seguro InuYasha estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para haverle dicho eso, había notado que le costaba demostrar lo que sentiía, y ademas el mismo se lo había dicho- y que... deceaba Kikyou...

-protección y perdón- esta vez InuYasha la miro de reojo para ver su reacción.

-¿Protección y perdón?... que le sucedio, se veia muy mal en la tarde.

-Naraku- esas palabras sonaron agrias de la boca de InuYasha

- es un hombre?- Kagome se dio cuenta que InuYasha apresuraba su paso

- ese tipo, desea eliminarme para asi vengarse de mi padre y mi familia... por unos problemas de negocios que tubo hace años con mi papá... aparte de tratar de estafarlo tambien intento abusar de mi madre.

-Oh Dios. musito imprecionada Kagome

-entonces mi padre cerro negocios con él aparte de denunciarlo, paso dos días en la carcel, pero pagaron su fiansa asi que logró salir.

-InuYasha.. el te podría hacer daño..- la voz de Kagome se noto preocupada.

Él la miro completamente ahora, sus ojos demostraban una gran angustia, Dios esa muchacha era una ¿ilusion o era real? hace mucho tiempo que el no se sentia asi de tránquilo, en verdad esa paz solo llegaba cuando estaba con ella.

- y kikyou... que tiene que ver en todo...-la voz de la muchacha le hizo reaccionar.

-no entiendo bien cual es la relación que tiene, pero por lo que me dio a entender Kikyou, el la esta manejando a travez de un secreto que sabe de ella.

-¿la perdonaste?- volvio a interrogar Kagome, este le miro fijo a los ojos.

-Si.. pero no se lo pude decir, por que despues de pedir que la perdonara se fue.

-le vaz a dar ¿protección?- Kagome tenia muchas ansias en sus ojos.

-Kagome.

-Si ella esta mal tú deverias ayudarla

-y como demonios lo hago si no se donde esta- le reclamo él

-buen punto.- analiso ella

-y tu porque te preocupas, si ella te ha hecho sentir mal muchas veces.

-aun asi... uno no puede abandonar a alguien que esta mal, y menos si tu fuiste su pareja

-Kagome.- InuYasha se soprendio de la manera tan natural en la ella hablaba-Besame- le dijo de pronto él acercando su cara a la de ella.

Kagome le obedecio sin decir nada, había deseado eso todo el rato, y apenas sintió sus labios rozar con los de él, sintió como una corriente electrica rodeaba por su cuerpo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él, y se emosiono al sentir como el apretaba su cadera con la de él, una sensación extraña la rodeo y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban.

-InuYasha-jadeo entre el beso  
-te..quiero..-suspiro él mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios. Separandoce al fin de ella.

o

Entre besos y reir, no se habian percatado que ya habían llegado a la linea del tren.

-tanto hemos caminado- suspiro Kagome tomando algo de aire, ya que en los últimos metros habían decidido hechar una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la linea ferrier.

-asi parece- tomo algo de aire InuYasha y sus ojos revisaron el lugar, algo le llamo la atenciñon- las lineas del tren son.. ¿planas cierto?

-pero que pregunto tan boba claro que si- le miro extrañada ella.

-y entonces que es ese bulto que se destaca hayi- le señalo con el dedo indice.

Kagome se tapo la boca ahogando una exclamación..-una..¿persona?- la joven se hecho a corer seguida por InuYasha y cuando llegaron a la linea, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al maximo y sus pupilas se achicaron de la impresioón- Houjo!- exclamo con alta voz.

Este estaba amarrado a la linea del tren, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, Kagome sin decir nada se acerco para desamarrarlo.

-No lo hagas!- le grito el castaño- no quiero seguir viviendo si tu no estas junto a mi!-Houjo tenía los ojos desorvitados.

Kagome retrocedio un paso, cualquiera que lo ubiera escuchando ubiese pensando que alguna vez fueron _"algo"_.

-Por favor Houjo piensa! hay montones de chicas que conozco que mueren por que tu salgas con ella, Yo no soy la única muchacha que hay, hay muchas más, cuando pase el tiempo te daras cuenta.. pero por favor no cometas está locura.

InuYasha obcervo la situación bastante sorprendido, cuando fue a la casa de Kagome y vió a ese tipo adentro, no se hizo mas mala interpretaciónes, pero al parecer este chico estaba obcecionado con ella, ademas que le daba rabia la gente que se rendia asi.

-No me interesan las demas chicas Kagome, tú eres única, demasiado dulce, demasiado hermosa.. siempre supe que eras imposible para mi, aun qe yo fuese el más popular de la media...

-Oh por favor cortala con el teatro imbecil!- la voz masculina de InuYasha se hizo notar fuerte y clara, Kagome le miro reprovatoriamente al referirse asi de él en esa situación que acaso él no conocia la palabra ¿delicadesa?

-InuYasha onegai!

-nada que por favor, este tipo no puede ser tan miserable como para rendirce, asi si la quieres tanto entonces lucha por ella, o si no tambien puedes fijar tus ojos en otras, pero por favor NO PUEDES SER TAN MISERABLE COMO PARA RENDIRTE ASI- InuYasha se acerco a él y movio su mano rápidamente por sobre las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado, en ese momento el ruido del tren acercandoce los hizo reaccionar.

-dejame- protesto houjo.

Pero InuYasha no hizo caso y con dos movimientos rápidos de manos termino de cortar las cuerdas y lo levanto con un solo brazo tirandolo a unos metros lejos del tren, luego tomo la mano de Kagome y la hizo correr a salvo, ya que estaban parado en mitad de la linea y el tren ya estaba enzima de ellos, y de un salto se pusieron a salvo.

Paso entonces el tren con el fuerte ruido del pito caracteristico y sus ruedas al moverse, al desaparecer en la curva entre ñla arboleda todo quedo en silencio a esepción por unos pequeños sollozos que se hacian cada vez más fuerte.

-Houjo-kun-susurro Kagome con pena- eres joven y tremendamente apuesto, encontraras a alguien que sea para ti, te lo puedo asegurar. El la miro con ojos idos, y solo asintió levemente. Kagome dirigió sus ojos a InuYasha que estaba parado un poco más haya de ellos y solo penso "Gracias InuYasha."

Continuara

Autor: Originalmente por la gran kata-chan

**Palabritas de kata: **Bueno quiero darle las gracias a todos sus comentarios, y veo que más gente se ha integrado a leer la historia. de veras me alegra tanto que les guste. ya tengo pensado el nuevo proyecto que haré, después de terminar este, se llamara "**Enamorada de mi Hermanastro**" así que ya se lo pueden ir imaginando, pero aun me queda mucho con este fics .

**Palabritas de inume**: muchas gracias ah todas por su apoya , enserio me hace muy feliz que la historia de kata sea tan bien recibida ) muchas gracias y pues sigan leyendo por que lo bueno recién empieza jeje xD


	26. que somos?

Autor: originalmente por la gran kata-chan 

•Chocolate Con Almendra•

_"¿Qué es lo que Somos?"_

Ambos pasos estaban combinados, el silencio era total, solo los zapatos chocaban con el suelo y hacien eco, como si fuera la única melodia escuchada.

El clima había cambiado bruscamente a uno más frío, y una extraña niebla suabe había descendido, Kagome miro de reojo al muchacho que estaba a su lado, el tenía una expreción seria, quizas estaba disgustado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-InuYasha..-susurro mientras empleaba la manera en que sus manos friccionaba entre si para tener más calor.

-Um?- fue lo único que tubo de respuesta, el ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, si no que parecía más conectrado en lo que estaba al frente, la nada misma, solo calles sin gente y luces falladas de los focos que alumbraban la avenida.

-estas disgustado?- preguntó más para si que para él

-No- InuYasha metio una de sus manos al bolsillo de su jeans y saco un cigarro, luego metio la otra mano en su otro bolsillo y saco un encendedor, el cigarro se lo llevo a los labios, y con su mano libre lo encendió, en seguida un humo comenzo a disiparse al rededor de él y de la acompañante que enseguida comenzó a tocer.

-apaga eso!- le reclamo Kagome mientras se alejaba unos pasos, y trataba de tomar aire

-¿por qué?- le dijo mirandola como si estubiera haciendo gran alaraca

-por que sufri asma.. cuanchi pequeña, no soporto el aroma del cigarro- logró decirle con algo de dificultad, mientras desesperadamente agitaba su mano cerca de su cara.

-Oh por favor.. -InuYasha enarco su ceja hacia arriba, y se volvió a llevar el cigarro a los labios aspirando profundamente, contubo el espeso humo en su boca, mientras apagaba el cigarro en la pared, y luego lo voto suavemente.

Kagome respiro más alividad gracias a ello. InuYasha se le acerco.

-Oh pequeña no es para tanto

-eso es lo que tú crees- entonces vió qué el se le estaba acercando para besarla, pero el olor que emanaba de su boca no le agradaba- tienes alca?- le dijo safandoce de él y comenzando a caminar.

-¿no me digas que te enfadaste?- este la siguió exasperado, Kagome era demasiado delicada a veces.

-crei que_ tú_ lo estabas- le repuso en seguida la joven mirandole con ojos desentendidos.

- y porque habría de estarlo- el ambarino le arco la ceja

-por.. Houjo-Kagome enrosco uno de sus risos en su dedo.

-Enojado no estoy por eso.. pero espero que no hayan más imbeciles paranoicos que quieran suicidarse por que _mi chica_ les da un desaire- farfullo entre la respuesta mientras sacaba de su bolsillo tres alcas y se las metia a la boca. y siguió caminando.

Pero esta vez Kagome se detubo, las palabras resonaban en su cabeza "Mi chica"

-Um.. ah- logró articular inteligentemente, poniendo una mano en su pecho sintiendo acelerado el corazón-"mi chica"- murmuro para ella.

Entonces recien InuYasha se dió cuenta que Kagome se había quedado detenida atras, se giro y se soprendio un poco, ya que la muchacha le miraba fijamente, pero parecía como si estubiese en transe, y movia sus labios susurrando algo que para su buen oido le era dificil entender como "Michik"chikmi" o algo asi.

Al ver que la muchacha de cabello como la noche no reaccionaba, devolvio sus pasos hasta estar frente a ella nuevamente, y movio sus manos agitandolas en bai ven frente a los Ojos de Kagome, pero esta no reacciono si no despues que él chasquió los dedos fuertemente.

-¿que te pasa? porque te detubiste..-InuYasha se inclino un poco asia el rostro de ella, tratando de escudriniar en el interior de los oscuros ovalos de Kagome, se veia muy conmosionada.

-InuYasha ¿_que es lo que somos_?- fue la pregunta que surgio en el vacio de la calle, Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se tintaban de un rosa algo más oscuro, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos mirandole firmemente a los ojos, descubriendo la reacción de él.

InuYasha primero no entendió bien la pregunta ¿_que es lo que somos_?. pero despues de procesar bien esa informaciñon en su bruto cerebro, capto... entonces entendió ese sonrojo inminente en la trigueña piel de Kagome.

-¿ que es lo que crees tú?- fue su practica respuesta "Bien me safe de la respuesta" pensó para si.

-No lo se..-desilucionada bajo sus ojos al suelo, sintiendoce estupida por haverle hecho esa pregunta, cuando a pesar de unos cuentos te quiero departe de él, y unos besos nada había sido formalisado.. entonces aun eran unos simples amigos.. - por eso es que te lo he preguntado Idiota!- de pronto le grito enfadada.

InuYasha retrocedió un paso asia atras sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de la muchacha, y rápidamente comprendio su colera. Ella quería una respuesta concreta, era obvio que la respuesta que le había dado no le habia dejado satisfecha, con otras muchachas en su adolecencia, esa respuesta le había sido muy util, ya que él dejaba que ellas creyeran lo que fuera la relación, total en el momento de la ruptura seria fácil decirles "pero Yo jamas te dije que heramos novios" una tactica que aprendió de su padre, un secreto que le conto él, que hacia cuando era más joven. Pero el sabía perfectamente que Kagome no era como cualquiero otra mujer, ella tenía eso "especial" que muy pocas personas logran tener...

-Kagome- pronuncio su nombre devilitado, la muchacha seguia cabisbaja mirando el suelo.

-vamosnos.. no quiero resfriarme.. _amigo._- giró su talón hechando a caminar con su cabeza aun baja.

Este al ver esa reacción, sintió que era el ser más idiota del mundo, el mas tonto. Y sim pensarlo corrio unos pasos para alcanzarla

-Kagome!- le grito cuando se dio cuenta que ella aceleraba su caminar- ¡No Seas tonta! claro que Somos **_Novios!_**

"Novios.. Novios.. Novios.. Novios.. Novios."

Las pupilas de Kagome se dilataron al setir el extasis de escuchar esa palabra que tanto deceaba, volteo su cuerpo para encontrarse con InuYasha frente a frente, se impino y le beso siendo agradablemente correspondida por la misma caricia fraternal, esa caricia tan intima que le encantaba. InuYasha sin perder tiempo mientras la besaba la arrastro a un pequeño cayenjosito, al que Kagome no se percato hasta que entre abrio sus ojos para mirarle.

Su espalda choco con la fría pared, sintiendo la preción del cuerpo masculino de InuYasha sobre el suyo, tan pequeño comparado a él. y un pequeño calor entro en su cuerpo, abriendo más sus labios dejandole explorar a su ya _novio_ toda su boca.

Levemente solto un suspiro de placer ante aquel exquisito beso e increible sensación que estaba sintiendó...

-InuYasha-jadeo suavemente más calmada y con algo de aire, él tenía puesto su rostro en su cuello recuperando el aire perdido.

-Te quiero- le susurro al oido él de mirada ambarina, y luego le mordió la oreja ligeramente.

-Yo también- y repitió su gesto, sonriendo secretamente al oir un leve gruñido tras ese gesto de _"cariño"_

Autor: originalmente por la gran kata-chan 

**palabras de kata-chan:**Bueno este capitulo me quedo bastante cortito, pero lo tenía que hacer ya que después de este ya me voy volando a el desenlace de la historia $...  
estoy muy ansiosa por escribir ya "Enamorada de mi hermanastro"

besos a todas y gracias por leer mi fics

**palabras de inume:** pues muchas gracias por seguir apoyando a esta historia se que la principio empezamos con muy pocos reviews pero así se empieza y ahora hay muchos mas no saben cuanto agradezco eso, y no se preocupen que en cuento kata escriba su fic de enamorada de mi hermanastro voy ah intentar convencerla para que me deja también publicarla de nuevo aquí bye bye


	27. amor y morir parte 1

ORIGINALMENTE POR: KATA-CHAN LA MAGNIFICA JEJE n.n 

Antes que nada queria agradecer a nombre d ekata y el mio propio que muchas gracias por sus reviews por su time ne leer esta maravillosa historia y pro hbernos apoyado a lo largo de esta historia como verna esta es la primera parte del desenlace y leugo d esot vien el epilogo que esta ummmm buenisisisimo es poco ejejeje bueno epsero que sigan apoyando y sin ams aquí va la historia...

•**Chocolate con almendra•**

"Amor y Morir 1ºParte"

-Maldición.. Sango corre!- le gritó Kagome desesperada al ver que se iba el metro, la castaña iba roja detras de la de cabello azabache, tratando de tragarse el pan del desayuno. Kagome ilusionada al ver que se estaban acercando a la máquina corrio con mayor fuerza arratrasnado a Sango, pero entonces el ruido de partida sono y el metro en un dos por tres había iniciado su marcha desapareciendo por el tunel como una estrella fugaz.

-Mierda- se quejó Kagome tomando aire, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su polera de mangas largas.

Sango aclaro su gargante carraspeando y pegandoce unos golpecitos en el pecho habló- Ops... yo sabía que no servía de nada apurarse-.. en fin llegaremos tarde al examente.

-m..- Kagome perdió sus ojos en la multitud de la gente y de pronto comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, y cuando ya estaba casi en los últimos pestaños- ¡ Sango que esperas date prisa! no pienso perder el examen!- le gritó entusiasta

-¿Qué nunca se cansa?- se quejo suspirando y moviendo sus piernas rápidamente para alcanzarla.

o

-Sector "C" ¿listo?- murmuro escondida entre la copa del árbol  
-Listo señorita "aguila"- resivió por respuesta   
-Perfecto preparen el ataque-volvio a susurrar por lo bajo.

Sintió que alguien se posaba a su lado, sentandoce en la rama, no giro su cabeza, sabía bien quien era, pero no pudo evitar dar una fastidiosa mueca para si.

-Kikyou recuerda que con esto recuperare tú confianza.. de lo contrario- una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro- moriras.

Kikyou no le respondió, solo le miro sin sentimiento "ya lo veremos"- pensó en la oscuridad de su encapuchado rostro.

-Bueno preciosa, voy a matar ahora al viejo de la Universidad, me deve una gran cantidad de dinero, viejo "mafioso"- ironisó Naraku, preparandoce para saltar tan rápido como un rayo, sin antes lanzarle un beso con la mano a Kikyou para fastidiarla.

La blanca muchacha miro el vacío... ahora estaba sola, y tendría que poner en marcha su plan que aunque tubiera que sacrifircarse una vida, con ello acabaría todo.. y libraria a todos los que estaban bajo ordenes de Naraku.

o

-Por favor profesora se lo ruego-intento Kagome por octava vez seguida para que la maestra la dejase entrar al salón.

-Señorita Kagome- frunció el seño la señora

-Estó sera el últumi retraso, se lo aseguro!- Kagome junto sus manos en forma de reso y con sus ojos suplicantes volvió a pedir lo mismo.

Sango pensó para si él porque hacia promesas que no podía cumplir, y solo atino a suspirar- maestra por favor- rogo tambien ella resignada

-Oh señorita Higurashi, señorita Yunami... está bien, está bien, pero está sera la última vez, ya saben, no habra proximas- y les guiño el ojo mientras las dejaba al fin entrar.

-la amo profe- le dijo feliz Kagome.

De pronto.. dos pasos... estruendos de vidrios, gritoos asustados y gente encapuchada con armas.

-Al suelo o disparo!- gritó uno de los que andaba con pasa montañas, y los jovenes contando la profesora obedecieron en medio del terror, Kagome solo quebro sus piernas, y en shok se tiro al suelo, tirando de Sango asia abajo que parecia aun más bloqueada que ella.

-¿Quién es la puta de Kagome "Higarushi"- gritó uno violentamente moviendo sus armas para ambos lados.

Todos miraron a Kagome con el rabillo del ojo pero nadie dijo quien era. Sango rogaba para si que a su amiga no le diera la valentía del heroe y accediera a decir que ella era. "por favor Kagome no.. por favor".

-Que se presente o los mato a todos!- grito nuevamente disparando a las luces de la sala, y callendo vidrios dando más de un razjuño a unos cuantos jovenes, que taparon con su mano el dolor de los vidrios adentrados en su piel.

-Yo soy- de pronto se paro la tan buscada, con una serena calma- y mi apellido es  
H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I no Higarashi!- le reclamo con tono seguro.

El tipo al ver su "insolencia" rápidamente la agarro de su sedoso cabello alandolo asia abajo- no me hagas burla mujercita- pero Kagome no le respondió, le estaba tirando el pelo fuerte, pero no se quejo, si no que decidio descargar el dolor mordiendo su labio inferior ferozmente, hasta sentir que rompia una parte de él, y luego un hilo de Sangre escurria finamente por la comisura del labio.

-Kagome- intento pararce Sango a ayudarla

-Quieta muchachita !- la amenazo con el arma otro. Sango herida de orgullo volvio a situarce en el suelo...

-Gino llevala donde ya sabes- del mismo cabello la empujo hacia el chico nombrado, que por su forma de cuerpo y ojos podía deducir que tenía mas menos su misma edad.. o quizas menos.

Gino la tomo con más suabidad, del brazo-sigame por favor- y la saco del salón, ya afuera comenzarón a descender al primer piso, el hombre no la solto del brazo y la afirmaba firmemente.

-Que..que me van a hacer-pregunto temerosa, pero controlando su voz Kagome.

-Tranquila señorita- le miro el chico- su bellesa es tan deslumbrante que aun que la _torturen_ está no se marchitara.

Kagome sintió un escalofrio recorrer cada parte de su columna vertebral al escuchar aquella palabra, su corazón saltó y su respiración se entre corto.

-Dios..- fué lo único que logró decir, sintió que se enfermaba, simplemente eso no podía estar pasando.. no podía.

El joven la miro de reojo, escondido tras su capucha negra- erres el señuerlo perfecto para... mm.. umm.. ¿comó se llamaba?.

-I..InuYasha?- tartamudeo sintiendo sus piernas deviles.

-Si ese!

una gran desesperación desbordo su ser, el temor de morir, el temor de que lastimaran a quien queria tanto "InuYasha" resonaba él nombre del ambarino en su cabeza, era como _pescar, ella era la "Carnada" e InuYasha el "Pez" _

-no!..Sueltame!- samarreó su brazo con uferza y la presión de la mano del Gino aumento en ella- maldición! por favor sueltame devo prevenir a InuYasha!

Un golpe en su nuca y se sintió desvanecer todo se volvió oscuro y perdió la nosio de todo.

-Lo siento preciosa.  
-"Alcón responde  
-Aquí señor Naraku  
-La tienes.  
-Si.  
-Llevala al gimnasio.. hayi la torturaremos de tal forma que sus gritos por todo el lugar.

Gino la tomo en brazos, y el cuerpo de Kagome inerte en ese momento fue llevado por el hombre, que la apricionaba fuertemente entre su cuerpo-lo siento muñeca- y le timbro un beso en la frente.

o

InuYasha corría rápidamente, con suerte alcanzó de uir de su salón, pero el corte de su hombro dolía bastante.

-Mierda- se quejó al sentir como la roja sangre escurría por su brazo y decendía por su dedo hasta dejar un camino de tinte rojo en el suelo- Kagome... Kagome-susraba desesperado, tenía un mal precentimiento.  
Llego al salón de ella y plantó su oido en la puerta, logrando escuchar a los encapuchados en su interior amenzando a los jovenes y la maestra.

InuYasha medito el como entrar. Sango vió por un costado de la ventana entre cerrada el cabello único de él, era un riesgo pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Kagome! Kagome no estña aquí!- gritó la castaña desesperada.

En seguida uno de los hombres ábrió la puerta, pero no vió nada, se dirigió a Sango y le golpeo fuertemente, formandole inmediatamente un ematoma en la mejilla izquierda.

-Te vuelvo a escuchar hablando y te mato perra!- euforico movia el arma el hombre.

Sango tocó su mejilla y agacho la cabeza, atragantancode las lágrimas que contenía- "No importa.. -se dijo-" salva a Kagome.. por favor" y entonces comenzó a orar en silencio.

o

Le parecían tan pesados los ojos que tardo en abrirlos por completo, sintió dificultad para respirar y entonces noto que le dolia mucho su nuca, y otras partes del cuerpo, movio su cabeza suavemente viendose con muchos moretones y su ropa algo quemada, entonces noto el dolor que había en cada herida...

-Malditos...-susurro al notar que la habían herido mientras estaba inconciente... y cada vez cada corte y quemadura le ardía más, que de apoco los volumenes de su quejido comenzarón a aumentar, sin contar que se encontraba amarrada de brazos, y de piernas, y en por su cintura pasaba una cuerda apretandola, que la amarraba a un pilar.

-Dios..mio...-pensó- ¿Qué hacer? ¿Que hacer?- el terro la invadía al cien, su mente pensaba y rebuscaba la forma de librarse, mientras cada movimiento de forcejeo asia sangrar los cortes que había en sus pienas y brazos.- ahhh!- se quejo fuertemente.

-Kagome!- un susurro la llamaba a sus espaldas.

La muchacha giró su rostro lentamente con miedo a volver a sentir aquel de dolor de hace solo unos segundos, y entonces vió la mirada ambarina.

-"InuYasha"- murmuro aliviada pero a la vez preocupada

-Oh- exclamo al ver en las condiciones que se encontraba- malditos como se atreven- comenzó a temblar de furia. tras el pilar por el que estaba escondido.

-Es una trampa -le advirtio, y al moverse algo brusco no puedo evitar expresar el dolor con un grito  
-Kagome...- InuYasha se sintió inpotente- No me importa, lo que sea.. yo te salvare

-per pueden pillarte y...

-No me interesa... no dejare que lastimen a lo que _Más Amo.._

Se inclino suavemente hasta su rostro alcanzar la cuerda, y saco su cuchillo cartonero de bolsillo, lo había estado ocupando horas antes para una maqueta, y agradecía el no tener estuche y haverlo guardado hay en ese momento.

-Tranquilla- le susurro mientras cortaba la soga, al ver su cuerpo tiritar.

-Vete por favor.. - rogo una vez más.

Pero el la ignoro y siguió cortando la soga, liverandole la cintura, al menos una parte ya estaba suelta, y fue cuando noto los cortes que le habían hecho tambien en la espalda, esa soga le devía haver estado apretando fuertemente... para calmarla, acarició la curva de la cintura de Kagome.

-Saldremos de aquí juntos y vivo te lo prometo- le murmuro.

o

Continuara

**kata: **Está continuación es la primera parte del desenlace, espero que les haya gustado...besos

ORIGINALMENTE POR: KATA-CHAN LA MAGNIFICA JEJE Nn.n


	28. amor y morir parte 2

•Chocolate con Almendra•  
"_Amar y Morir 2ºParte y Final"_

"Tic-tac-tic-tac" sonaba uno y otra vez, el pequeño aparato que tintineaba una tenue luz roja. Las manos enguantadas depositaron la bomba cuidadosamente en el estrecho pasaje de aire que estaba arriba de él salón del director.  
Desde hay apego su oreja a el suelo del pasaje y escucho la fría voz de Naraku amenazando al director, y este como respondía cosas sin sentido.

Kikyou salió por donde mismo entró, y se saco su pasa montañas y los guantes con su mano izquierda ordeno su cabello liso y brillante. Su rostro era distinto está vez. Pues sus ojos emanaban y demostraban una tristeza única.

-InuYasha- susurro cerrando los ojos, y se puso a temblar, se encontraba afuera de la puerta del Director, y podía oír claramente las amenazas psicopatas de Narku. Esas mismas que la habían amenazado a ella desde niña. Kikyou se aseguro de que Naraku tubiera gran alarga con el Director para dejar llevar sus recuerdos al pasado.

-Flash Back-

La aldea aparentaba tranquilidad, aunque ciertamente todos los aldeanos sabían que asi no era, pues la guerra constante con un grupo de maniaticos, era algo de todos los días. Una pequeña que jugaba tranquila se percato de el característico ruido de esos tipos.

-Oh no- al darse cuenta comenzó a correr asia dentro agitando sus manos, la campana con sus gritos no se hizo esperar en sonar, para alertar a todos.

-Kikyou-san ve donde tú madre- le gritó una señora para que ya no siguiese gritando sobre el enemigo y se protegiera en su cabañan.

-Si...- corrió rápido a su casa- mamá!-le dijo sin aliento ya.  
-Kikyou- la mamá la abrazó protectoramente- todo pasara.. todo pasara..

-Silencio-

De prontó el ruido de valasos y gente huyendo y gritando, se hizo presente un olor quemado, y un calor intensificandose cada vez más, las cabañas se estaban quemando.

-Kikyou escondete hay!- le ordeno su madre señalandole un cajón con suficiente espacio donde su cuerpo caería- pero..

-Hazlo- kikyou obedeció.

Un hombre entró consu pistola al interior de la cabaña de la niña y su madre, inmediatamente apunto a la mujer, pero está que se encontraba lista con su arco y flecha.

-Ja y piensas que con eso me detendras perrita-se bufó

La señora no respondió, pero si lo hizo tirando tres flecgas simultaneamante, cada una clavandoce en un hombro, pierna y brazó. El hombre callo al suelo, pero su arma aun apuntaba a la mujer, y sin dudarlo le disparo diez veces en el cerebro y más en todo el cuerpo, un charco de sangre se comenzó a formar y el cadaver muerto de la mujer calló al suelo. El arma callo unos metros más haya, y el tipo estaba concentrado tratando de sacarse las flechas. Kikyou había visto todo. tapo su boca para no gritar, sus pupilas estaban pequeñas, volvió a entre abrir el cajón, y se percato que el hombre estaba a espaldas de ella, y la pistola cerca del lugar donde estaba oculta, decidica y con ira se deslizo suavemente por el suelo hasta tomar el arma, al acer contacto con ella, emito un pequeño "Ush", el tipo se dio vuelta, pero Kikyou ya le estaba apuntando con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Muerete maldito!- gritó cuando el hombre iba a decir algo, la vala le atraveso la masa del craneo y calló enseguida

Por el ruido entraron dos ladrones más , Kikyou repitio el mismo prodecimiento sin vacilar, disparando una y otra vez, cuando de prontó entro otro hombre a la cabaña, este era mucho más fornido. y aunque sus rasgos del rostro aun se veían juveniles, demostraba una precencia poseedora incleible.

Kikyou le apuntó algo insegura.

-Tranquila pequeña- la tranquilizó tratando de poner su mano en la cabeza de ella, pero no se dejó- mm..

-Quien eres?

-Naraku ¿porqué no vienes con migo?- le ofreciño amable

-no..no...

-no tienes a nadie más.

-¿a.. nadie más...?

-a nadie más- sonrio levemente.  
-a nadie.. más-repitió con voz enferma

-Fin flasch Back

-Si ubiera sabido que desde ese momento mi vida iba a estar maldita, jamas lo ubiera hecho-suspiro devil.

o

-¡Mierda! corre Kagome!- le gritaba InuYasha, mientras eran perseguidos por una valeacera de todos lados.

-ah..ah.. si- en verdad estaba muy cansada, las heridas de su cuerpo le dolian demasiado.

-Detenganse por los mil demonios!- les also la voz Gino desde lejos, cansado de perseguirlos.

-Basta!

El encapuchado se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Kikyou en el transmisor.

-de que habla señorita Kikyou

-Todo pronto terminara... les ordeno detenerse y evacuar el lugar, huyan antes de que llegue la policia.

-Pero.. el señor Naraku.

-Gino!

-Entiendo señorita Kikyou.

-Cambio...y..fuera...-sono la voz apagada de la mujer.

-Muchahos evacuemos el lugar- les ordeno a sus camaradas que aun seguian a la pareja- gracias por todo... señorita Kikyou...

El viento se hizo presente moviendo suavemente los arboles de la plaza del lugar, y un aire de paz de prontó se sintió.

-"este sentimiento" "que es este sentimiento"-se preguntó InuYasha para si.

-InuYasha ¿estás bien?- Kagome noto que se había puesto tenso.

-¿e?...si .. si- apretó sus puños ligeramente, he hizo una mueca.

-Mira los hombres se van- señalo la muchacha

-se van? ¿por que sera?

o

Naraku -Kikyou entró en la oficina, el director estaba en el suelo semi inconciente y con severos ematomas en su rostro y resto del cuerpo. "asi mejor" pensó la pelinegra, pues al menos el hombre no tenía idea de lo que sucedería.

-Kikyou que sucede?¿- presintió algo extraño Naraku, y se giro a mirarla por completo.

-Cinco segundos y esto explotara- sonrió conforme al ver la expresión de él.

-de que hablas- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

-cuatro, tres-siguó contando mientras se abrazaba a si misma

-Kiky..

-Dos

-ki..  
-Uno..."Adios mi amado InuYasha"- la muchacha cerro sus ojos y se abrazó aun más fuerte.

Entonces un gran estallido ensordesedor se escuchó por toda la sede, el último edificio se hizo nada, callendo trozos de concetro que chocaban con el suelo haciendose añicos.

-La .. oficinal de.. director- susrro Kagome tapandoce la boca con la mano.  
-¿qué?- InuYasha sintió apretado el pecho, y atrapo algo más fuerte la mano de Kagome.  
-Inu..  
-Señor Naraku, Señorita Kikyou!- gritó Gino desesperado   
-Gi..no- el joven la miró culpable  
- la Kikyou-sama, y Naraku-sama estabán hayi arriba- Gino golpeo el suelo con los puños.

-Que haz dicho!- ña azabache se llevo ahora ambas manos a la cara.

-Repite lo que dijiste -InuYasha agarro del chaleco negro a él hombre.  
-I..inuyasha...-un escalofrió recorrio la espalda de la de cabello azabache,  
-Repitelo!-ordeno desaforado el ambarino  
-Ahora...ahora entiendo el porque la señorita kikyou me ordeno evacuar el lugar.  
-Ki..kikyou.. KIKYOU!- InuYasha grito desenfrenado apretando sus puños más fuertes.  
-Inu..yasha  
-Kagome abrazame por favor- le rogo él, ella le obedeció, se veía desconsolado, si bien Kikyou le hab´ñia hecho daño, aun asi formo parte importande de su vida, fue la primera persona que amo, y con la primera que estubo "intimamente". Ahora una parte de su vida se iba con ella.

Kagome lo abrazó, y ambos se inclinaron arrodillandose en el suelo. InuYasha puso su cara en el hombro de la azabache, y cerro sus ojos dejando que el agradable olor de ella, lo traquilizara, la mano de Kagome acariciaba su espalda.

-InuYasha estoy segura que esto fue su voluntad, quizas de esa forma ella remedio todo el daño que provoco.  
-tu crees...  
-si...  
- es cierto- de pronto habló Gino- la señorita Kkyou jamás nos decía cambio y fuera, ella me dijo que evacuaramos porque pronto todo acavaría, ella sabía lo que hacia.

-Eso.. me tranquiliza ¿no crees InuYasha?- Kagome le sonrio suavemente.  
-Si.. sin duda-.. aun asi...

-Kagome! InuYasha!- Sango les grito mientras venia corriendo acompañada de Miroku.

La castaña se abalanzó contra su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Dios.. temí mucho por tí- y unas lágrimas traviesas salieron de los ojos cafes de Sango.

-pero vez, estoy bien.- sonrió, pero luego hizo una mueca, porque una de sus heridas se habia vueltvo a abrir.

y definitivamente el darse una vuelta en si misma para mostrase como estaba, no ayudo mucho, pues la cara de espanto de Miroku y Sango fue horrible.

-Kagome necesitas atención medica a esas heridas- le reclamó su amiga.

-Es cierto Kagome- InuYasha se levantó del suelo  
-Ademas la policia no tarda en llegar, ya llame a los carabineros- rio victorioso Miroku  
-Que?-Gino los miro histerico y se levanto hechando a correr, Miroku lo iba a seguir, pero Kagome lo detubo con su mano en el hombro.  
-Ya dejalo ir...-la joven miro al suelo, sintio que el piso se le movía y luego cerro sus ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

o

Pesadamente volvió a abrir los ojos nuevamente, y se encontró con un mirar intenso que la obcervaba.

-Inu..ya..sha  
-Que bueno que despertaste, ya han pasado tres semanas que dormiste  
-Que.. tanto!  
-Te tubieron que insertar mucha antestesie, y tus heridas se habían infectado.. me preocupaste mucho.  
-Lo siento no era mi..  
-Pero tambien pense mucho- la interrumpió.  
-y.. que estubiste pensando¿?-le miro con ojos desconcertados, hizo un ademan de sentarse en la cama, pero la aguja de su brazo se le enterro más fuerte-oh..- fruncio le seño y volvio a acostarse, poniendo la aguja en su lugar.  
-Kagome, por favor ponme atención- le dijo molesto él.  
-¿uh? sip..lo siento, en que estabas pensando.  
-Ya.. -marco con su pie un circulo imaginario en el suelo, levantó su vista y la miro seriamente, tomo entre sus manos la de ella, sus ojos se apricionaron intesamente.

-InuYasha.. habla me estas preocupando- Kagome sintió extraño los ojos de él, la miraba con tal fuerza y misterio, pero con una suave ternura- InuYasha-volvio a llamarle.

-Kagome..¿Quieres?- ¿Quieres casarte con migo?- ya está , ya lo había dicho, un sudor frió lo recorrió, al mirarla a los ojos, noto el asombro de ella, abran pasado minutos asi.. mirandose sin decir nada.  
Entonces InuYasha comenzó a desesperarse, quizas ella no queria casarse con él.-Kagome si tú- trago duro- si tú no te quieres casar con.. ¿e?- pero que diablos, Kagome se estaba poniendo a llorar- espera! yo no te quería...

-Claro que me quiero casar con tigo baka!- le sonrio Kagome.  
-pero tú estabas..  
-llorando de felicidad-entre lágrimas Kagome le brindo una curva con sus labios.  
-Ka..gome-sintió que sus musculos se relajaban y su alma se tranqulizaba.  
-Te amo InuYasha  
-Yo tambien te amo MI Kagome...

El puso sus brazos, una encada costado de Kagome y lentamente acercó sus labios a la boca de Kagome, que estaba entre abierta, esperandolo para recivirlo, pero cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto, él corrió su cara, y le beso la mejilla.

-Pero..InuYasha-Kagome no entendió.  
-Tendras que esperar hasta que nos casemos.  
-pero que, falta mucho, ven aquí y besame!-no dejaria que él la dejara con las ganas  
-Nos casaremos la proxima semana-le guiño el ojo.  
-que.. Que.. QUE!- Grito Kagome en shock  
-En verdad quieres saber porque tan luego-. le miro InuYasha picaramente,Kagome asintió- porque no solo tu boca quiero saborear- dicho eso le hizo seña con la mano y cerro la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella.

Kagome quedo sin habla, sintió que d epie a cabeza se ponía roja, Se iba a casar con InuYasha, y formaria una familia con él.. _con él _, se sentía tan feliz.

Despues de tantas penas y fuertes momentos que vivieron, ahora todo se abría para un futuro prometedor y que mejor que con quien amas..

o

"Despues de tanto luchar,  
juntos al fin podemos estar,  
las lágrimas que antes habían,  
en mi, ahora son de alegría sin fin"  
te amo y mi vida junto a ti siempre sera feliz.

• FIN •


	29. epilogo

**Epilogo:**

la semana pasó tan rápido que de pronto apareció la boda en sima, fue bastante cencilla, los testigos fueron Miroku y Sango, que despues de todo habían formalizado su relación y se casarian al año siguiente, si es que Miroku no asia algo indevido.

Kagome lucía preciosa con su traje, era tan blanco como la leche, tenía un gentil escote en el busto que dejaba apreciar su gentilesa femenina, y se le apegaba muy bien a cada forma curva de su cuerpo, InuYasha se veia muy galan, su terno y pantalones eran negros, y su camisa blanca, con una corbata roja oscura, su cabello negro lo tenia afirmado en una trenza, y sus ojos se veian muy expresivos y contentos, se veia muy hermoso.

La ceremonia duró solo media hora, pero fue muy emotiva, todo termino cuando se besaron cellando el compromiso que los acavaba de unir de por vida.

A pesar de ser tan jovenes, el amor que se depositaba en sus corazones era demasiado grande... _demasiado grande._

o

Despues de una pequeña cena con sus amigos, InuYasha se disculpo y dijo que la luna de miel devía empezar, lo que logro sacar sonrojos profundos en Kagome y Sango, en cambio Miroku rio pervertidamente, y susurro al odio de InuYasha algo asi como "Demuestra quien manda en la cama", Sango y su buen oido escucharon su comentario por lo cual le dio una buena cachetada. Kagome le miro a los ojos a InuYasha y ambos se sonrieron...

-A donde me llevas Almendrita- le dijo entre risitas, InuYasha piso el acelerador a fondo, la sola idea de pensar que pronto tendría a Kagome en sus brazos, desvistiéndola, desnuda, sola para él le excitaba- Oye InuYasha no aceleres tan…-Kagome noto el cambió físico en una zona "especifica" del cuerpo de él- Uh... Ops...-logró sacar palabras sin sentido de su boca- yo no sabía que tú…

-Shh- InuYasha freno frente a una casa pequeña, pero bonita.

-¿Esto es?-Kagome se sintió dudosa de su conclusión

-Si- pasó su brazo por el hombro de Kagome, nuestra casa amada _esposa-_ y le sonrió

-Nuestra… casa- sintió un vértigo de gozo en su estomago, y corrió a la entrada del lugar- y que esperamos para inaugurarla- le sonrió picaramente.

InuYasha se acerco con imponencia a ella y la alzo en brazos, abrió la puerta, y entraron entre risas, estaba todo adentro ordenado, el living el comedor, todo listo, solo para que ellos llegaran a vivir.

-Oh InuYasha- la mujer le acaricio la mejilla y le mordisqueo el labio inferior.

-Este es el regalo de bodas que te doy Kagome- y la imito, mordiéndole también el labio.

-pero... yo no tengo nada para regalarte- respondió cabizbaja, mirándolo seria

-¿eso crees?- enarco la ceja y la apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo, los blandos pechos de ella se aplastaron con el fornido pecho de el ambarino, luego la comenzó a besar hambriento, mientras la llevaba al dormitorio matrimonial., y la deposito en la amplia cama.

-Estoy… nerviosa- admitió avergonzada Kagome, temerosa de las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo con solo besarle.

-No te haré daño mi amor… te amo Kagome- beso su frente y sus parpados

-Y yo a ti…

InuYasha le besó nuevamente los labios, mientras ella habría más su boca dejando que sus lenguas jugaran y sus bocas se exploraran sin miedo una a la otra, con solo ese contacto labial, ambos sintieron que sus cuerpos comenzaban a acalorar y ese calor descendía a el sexo de cada uno.

A InuYasha el cambio se le noto inmediatamente, pues su anatomía masculina aumento mucho más de lo que estaba antes, Kagome se dio cuenta de ello, pues sus sexos rozaban por sobre las telas.

-InuYasha- gimió cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo, mientras la desvestía hambriento de ella, cuando al fin acabo de sacarle las prendas, se sintió maravillado de tenerla, era perfecta, sus senos bien formados redondos y sus pezones erectos, su estrecha cintura y sus amplias caderas.

-Oh Kagome, eres preciosa- comenzó a besar su cuello, y de vez en cuando lo lamía también, luego descendió por su hombro, hasta llegar a sus senos, tomo uno de los botoncitos rozados y lo aprisiono entre sus labios, para succionarlo levemente, la reacción en el cuerpo de Kagome no se hizo esperar, pues tirito de placer.

-InuYasha- volvió a gemir, se sentía derrotada, y no era justo que el solo disfrutara, pues las emociones y las reacción de su cuerpo la había sorprendido bastante, la muchacha se enderezó, y ello hizo que InuYasha dejara su entretenida tarea, luego Kagome puso sus manos en el pecho de él, empujándolo a que se recostara sobre la cama, la azabache comenzó entonces con ayuda de él a sacarle la ropa, abrió botón, por botón, al lograr quitarle la camisa quedo extasiada con aquel pecho fornido y de músculos exquisitos, lo beso en la boca, mientras con sus dedos trazaba círculos en el pecho de él. Un ronquido más fuerte salió de la boca de InuYasha, luego la muchacha comenzó a bajar y le desabrocho el cinturón y el cierre de su pantalón, con ayuda de él, y no pudo evitar el asombro que le produjo ver esa zona de InuYasha tan… _tan_…grande…

-Eso… estará- Kagome sintió que se erizaba la piel.

-Mi pequeña inocente- InuYasha la recostó nuevamente, y la relajo entre besos y susurros cargados de pasión y ternura, sin que ella se percatara, él se había acomodado en sus caderas y entrelazado sus piernas con las de ella, le siguió hablando de cuanto la amaba, y entonces fue cuando entro en el estrecho cuerpo femenino de una sola vez, llevándose con ello la virginidad y un grito desesperado de Kagome, que pasado los segundos comenzó a acostumbrase a la sensación y oleadas de placer la embargaron.

-InuYa…sha... Inu...Ya...sha…-repetía su nombre sin cesar, una y otra vez, era el único que estaba en su mente, lo _amaba,_ lo _amaba _demasiado, lo _amaba_ por sobre todas las cosas.

-Kag…ome- gimió fuertemente al sentir que llegaba al clímax. Así también ella, en todo ese tiempo, Kagome se había sentido más querida que nunca, y ese conjunto de emociones… estaban haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a recibir temblores.

Los espasmos en ambos se hicieron fuertes, la azabache sintió que tocaba el cielo y al alcanzarlo comenzaba a caer, InuYasha movió sus caderas al ritmo más rápido que pudo, gozando del más agradable clímax que estaba teniendo, Kagome gimió lo más fuerte que pudo cuando sintió que ambos fluidos comenzaban a mezclarse, InuYasha dio un ronquido feroz, y luego callo su pesado cuerpo sobre el de ella, sudorosos y con la respiración agitada se encontraban.

-InuYasha…. Eso fue… hermoso- le dijo una vez acomodada en su pecho e inhalando aire más calmada.

-Me...Siento… por primera vez.. Realmente feliz- le dijo de pronto él, acariciándole el pelo, Kagome se incorporo un poco para mirarle a los ojos, los de él se veían un tanto brillosos.

-¿e?- la de ojos chocolates no entendió bien.

-Me siento feliz de tenerte a mi lado- volvió a hablar, al ver los ojos inconprendibles de ella- casarme con tigo a sido lo más sensato que he hecho en mi vida, y hacerte el amor, a sido la experiencia más exquisita que he tenido.-dio una pausa- muchas veces tuve sexo... pero jamás hize el amor… y con tigo… fue todo distinto- tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella, que se veía conmocionado- te amo tanto…

-Yo…también.,.., Yo también te amo-Kagome acerco su boca a la de él para unirla, y luego la separo otra vez- lo del pasado… pasado ya es…y ahora solo estamos los dos.. Mi amor- la mujer volvió nuevamente a besarle, y con ello una nueva danza de amor surgió.

_Fin._


End file.
